Change For Me
by wheninspirationcomes
Summary: All Human. Bella has unhappily moved to Forks, Washington for her senior year of high school. She'll make friends, but will also inspire big changes in the town's biggest player, Edward. OOC.
1. Romance Novels and Open Windows

Disclaimer: Anything you recognize, I obviously don't own.

CHAPTER 1: ROMANCE NOVELS AND OPEN WINDOWS

BPOV

"Do you mind if I turn the light on?"

I looked from the window to the middle-age women sitting next to me. I gave her a weak smile and nodded. She reached up to the light above us and turned it on, followed by reaching into her over-sized bag and pulling out what appeared to be your every day romance novel.

I smirked to myself as the women submersed herself into its pages while I studied the cover. On it was a man with a bare muscular chest and long hair. Standing in front of him was a woman in a purple lace underwear set. Their faces were both in shadows but in silhouette one could see their lips millimeters apart. All I can think is how silly books like this must be. This is lust, not love. Never love. I, Bella Swan, have never been in love, but was looking for the real thing. Of course I couldn't believe in something as ridiculous as love at first sight. Again, this is lust, not love. How can someone _see _personality across the room?

The woman next to me must have caught me looking at the cover of her book, because she turns to me and says, "You know, I just finished this wonderful romance novel on my last bus." She reached towards her bag once more. "If you like, you can borrow it until we make it to your stop."

"No thank you," I say. "I'm getting off in Forks. I don't want to get too into it before then."

"Are you going to visit someone, dear?" The woman says. After being on a bus for this long, I am glad to have someone to talk with.

"No, I am moving in with my dad there before school starts."

"Oh, well it is good that you decided to come early, you know, to meet the neighborhood kids." Her smile was warm and stretched very wide across her face.

"I hope so," I lied to her. I didn't want to tell her that I was moving here against my will right before my senior year in high school started. I also did not want to tell her that I didn't want to make new friends; I had my own back home. Instead I smiled at her and said, "My dad says that the neighborhood has a lot of students around my age." That part was true. He had mentioned several times in our recent phone calls that I was "bound to find some buddies with all the kids in our area." I knew he was trying to make everything the best it could be for me, but I still just wanted to be with my friends in Phoenix. As much as I loved my mother and was happy she had married Phil, I wish he didn't travel with his baseball team and I wish she didn't go with him. Not that I would ever tell her that, I liked to see her happy.

I took my phone from my pocket, checking the time. It blinked 10:17. I put the phone back in my pocket and continued to talk to the woman next to me. Her name was Adelle. She was going to Neah Bay, which was North of Forks, to help her son and daughter-in-law prepare for twins, her first grandchildren. I was grateful for her, as my Ipod had run out some time ago and I was bored at looking at the same green scenery and starless sky.

As we reached Forks, Adelle stood as I did and gave me a quick hug.

"Good luck Bella," she whispered into my ear. She let me go and I smiled at her before making my way towards the front of the bus.

I am not proud to say that I have always been a bit clumsy. I still have a little scar on my right knee from falling off a school bus in my freshmen year…and then falling a second time when trying to get up. This time off the bus, I am proud to say I made it down the three steps and onto the ground safely before being lifted up by my father, Charlie, in a big hug. He was the police chief in Forks, and while I was happy to see him, I was also happy to know that he was married to his job and wouldn't always be around. It's not that I was a private person, but I didn't want my father seeing how sad I was going to be here all the time. He loves Forks, so around him I suppose I would have to love it too.

"Honey, I'm so happy you're here! I swear I got to the bus station hours ago! I can't wait to get you home!" His brown eyes were just like mine with bigger tired rings underneath and tiny wrinkles on the outer corners. My complexion was my mother's, as his skin tone was more tan than I was. His dark hair was hidden under a baseball hat, but I could see that it may have began to gray, as his full mustache had small silver flecks in it. I faked a big smile back at him, after all I was at least happy to be off the bus.

"Oh dad, don't be silly, you haven't been here for hours! I'm glad to see you too!" He let me go and I pointed him towards the area to get my luggage.

"Bella, this is all you brought here?" he asked as we piled two duffel bags and a small suitcase into the back of his big old truck.

"This is everything," I said back. I had packed up most of my clothing and trinkets from my room, but had sold all my bedding and whatever else I decided to leave, as Charlie had promised me a new bedroom. I did have to say I was excited about that. I had had my old bedroom set since I was ten. Something told me that it couldn't hurt to lose my Spice Girls sheets.

"Well as soon as you make friends I'm sure that someone will be happy to go shopping with you," he said. "I would take you myself, but as you can see," he said, pointing to his college sweatshirt, "I am not too good at shopping."

"That's okay dad. I'm not too worried about clothing. I don't even like shopping very much."

He turned his eyes from the road to me and smiled. "I heard you have your license now," he said.

I nodded. "I just got it about three months ago."

"That's good," he said, looking back to the road. "Otherwise I don't think I could let you have this truck."

"Oh!" My eyes opened wide with shock. I couldn't believe this! A car of my own! I hadn't even had one in Phoenix! "Dad! You didn't have to do that for me!" I reached over and hugged him.

"Bella, you needed one, and if it makes you feel any better, it was cheap." I could tell he wasn't lying, his nostrils flair when he does. I really do appreciate the truck too, but I also don't like when people spend money on me.

"Dad, it's great. I love it."

"And about your room…," he says, eyes still on the road. "I know you were probably expecting me to have it all done for you, but I've been a bit busy and didn't know what you would want, so I thought I'd leave you money to find yourself whatever you need to make it feel like home."

"Okay dad, that's fine. I don't need very much though." I could tell he was trying so hard to make me like it there. Really, it was sweet of him. I turned my eyes to out the window, watching as blobs of green passed my window. Charlie kept asking me questions about back home, scratch that, back at my old home, until we reached a house that I recognized from pictures as his. He took in one of my duffel bags and the suitcase while I dragged the second bag behind us slowly.

"Are you hungry?" Charlie asked as we headed up the stairs.

"No, I brought snacks on the bus."

We turned the corner after the stairs and moved into a room on the right side of the hall. I knew right away it was mine. It was plain white, with a wood dresser, and two doors across from a matching wooden bed with plain white sheets on it. There were white shelves attached to the walls, where I could see my book collection going. I dropped my bag and started to look around the room, Charlie stood at the door. The first door led to an empty closet. The second door was to a bathroom. It wasn't huge, but it was mine. It had a tile floor and the walls were a cream color with white shells. The shower, which was also a bath, was behind a sliding door and a large mirror was above the sink area. I stepped back out, finding what was sure to be my favorite place within my room. Facing the backyard were three adjoining windows with a sitting ledge underneath. I could see myself reading there, doing homework, or just looking outside, if I ever got used to all this green. I do admit, I was kind of excited to see rain and snow. I hadn't seen them more than once in person, and that was when I was younger.

I turned back to Charlie and smiled. "Thank you Dad. This is really great." I walked over to him, careful not to trip over my bags and gave him a kiss on the cheek. He wrapped his arms around me and kissed the top of my head.

"Welcome home, Bella," he said into my hair. "I'm gonna hit the sack. It's the farthest one down the hall, in case you can't find anything. I'm not sure what time you get up, but I head to work pretty early, so if I'm already gone, the keys to the truck are on the kitchen table downstairs and you can call me if you need directions anywhere."

"Thanks dad, but I'm probably just going to unpack tomorrow" I replied.

"Goodnight, kid," he said as he walked out the door, closing it halfway behind him.

I went to the window ledge and looked out into the night. From the window, I could see that the house behind had a pool and a large trampoline. The house next to that had a swingset. Looking straight down, it looked like our lawn was plain, with exception of a patio and chairs. Again, it was dark, so I could be wrong. I looked at the house directly across the back again, noticing there were lights on in that house as well. I went to pull out a book from my bag, finding next to it a second book. I smirked when I saw what it was. Adelle must have slipped her old novel into my bag, because I don't recall owning anything with a half-naked man on the cover. I put it on one of the shelves near the window. I know that I won't be reading it soon, but it was the thought that counted. I put my book on the ledge and went to my suitcase, looking for something to wear to bed after finding a pair of boxers, yes I own many pairs, and a big shirt I closed my bag. I removed my shirt throwing it on the floor. I was just about to remove my jeans when I remembered the window was open. I wasn't worried about it too much until I walked over to close the blinds. I looked out once more-AND OH MY GOD! There in the window across from mine was a male figure. I covered myself with my arms as fast as I could while still trying to look out and catch the face of my peeping tom. I couldn't quite make out the face, but I saw him lift his arm and-DID HE JUST WAVE AT ME?! I could feel my face turning bright red as I grabbed for the string and closed the blinds. I could not believe it. I have been in Forks for less than two hours and have already embarrassed myself. In front of my mystery neighbor.

After being this mortified, I went into my windowless bathroom to finish changing before heading to my bed. I laid staring at the ceiling until my drowsy eyes couldn't stay open and fell asleep.


	2. A Challenge, Perhaps?

Disclaimer: If you recognize it, I obviously don't own it.

CHAPTER 2: A CHALLENGE, PERHAPS?

EPOV

I am dead bored with the girls in Forks. Not that I don't enjoy them. I do. Almost all of them. The problem is that they are so predictable. A few sweet words and I've got them right where I want them, which is usually my bed. Tonight was a Lauren night. There used to be a lot of Lauren nights, but she seems to be obsessed with a relationship. Blah. Anyway, it was around nine when I heard the bell. Before I even got down the stairs my twin sister, Alice, had already opened the door and began her mocking of Lauren. She never quite got what Alice was doing, which made me laugh to myself as well.

"Those shoes are so cute, Lauren! Very, very street-corner chic!" I heard Alice say. That was her way of saying they looked like hooker shoes.

Lauren misunderstood and replied, "Oh I know, aren't they?! Except they aren't that great to walk down the street in! They're too high!"

It brought a smile to my face and as her shoes came into my view. They were rather high, making her tower over Alice. The platform was clear with a wide silver strings tying up to her knee. Alice was right, definitely hooker shoes. I continued to look up her legs to see she had worn a pair of very short denim shorts and a tee that had been cut to show off her midriff. I reached her face, which was done in heavy makeup with a smile still on my face. She must have thought my smile was for a different reason as she rushed past Alice and planted a kiss on my lips. Her tongue immediately began begging for entrance as she pushed it into my teeth, which I allowed. Her hands snaked into my back pockets and she squeezed at my butt. She started to move to my neck, licking up and down, more like a dog, while I opened my eyes and saw Alice doing all she could to hold in her laughter. She snorted, which caused Lauren to give me a peck on the lips and pull me up the stairs with her. She knew her way to my bedroom, typical. As soon as she open the door she pulled me on top of her on my black leather couch. I pulled away from her and looked down. She opened her swollen lips to speak, but I knew what was coming next.

"Edward, baby, when are you gonna make us official? Aren't I enough for you?" she said while attempting to pout sexily.

"Lauren, you know I can't do that," I said preparing to use the same line I always use. "If I made us official, then do you know how many of the guys at school would be so jealous? They would all try to kick my ass! You are so sexy, babe, it's not fair for me to have you all to myself." Playing on her vanity was the only way with her.

"I know baby, but I love you," she said. If desperation had a smell, it would be her perfume. I smiled down at her, ready to use line number two off the broken record that was mine and Lauren's conversations.

"Baby, I know that, and you know I love you too. That's why I have to let you be free." A smile came to her face, so I know that I had won. Again, surprise.

"What movie do you wanna watch?" I said, pointing her towards my DVD collection. She used to bring over the worst movies, but since trying to be exclusive she would pick out of my collection and sit through trying to understand what was going on. She stood in front of the shelf, purposely bending over to show off the body to me. She did have a body. I could feel my body reacting to her movements, as it did every time she did the same moves. I saw her pull out one and brought it back to me, again kind of like a dog playing fetch.

"Here," she said, thrusting it into my hands. 12 Angry Men. I actually loved this movie, but knew she wouldn't understand most of it, let alone allow me to enjoy it. I got up from the couch and put the movie in, watching as the credits began rolling. I turned to see Lauren, looking curiously at me. "Is there something wrong with the TV? It's in black and white."

I had to remember that one for later. Alice appreciated whenever Lauren said something stupid. "Uh, yeah," I said looking at the screen. "I'll have to have someone look at it tomorrow. Do you mind still watching it?" I looked at her waiting for a response.

"Oh sure," she said, eyeing the seat next to her. "We won't be watching for long anyway."

I sat down next to her as she moved to be on my lap, pulling her arms around her and onto her skin. She was warm and, as always, it felt like she had coated herself in lotion before coming over. I knew I was right when I pulled my hands up, seeing that they were now covered in glitter. I hate getting that off my skin.

We sat watching the movie for a while, well, I did at least. Lauren kept moving against my groin, no doubt trying to get me hot. It was working, after all I was a man. I knew she could feel that I was hard through our clothing as she turned her head to me with a mildly seductive smile.

"I know you want to Eddie," she purred into my ear. I hated when she called me that. "Don't worry I want to too." She pulled my hand down with hers into the front of her jean shorts. I pretended to be surprised by this as she pulled our hands out a second later and got off me, heading towrads the bathroom with her bag in hand. Just when I thought she was gonna sit through the whole movie. Damn.

I watched as she closed the door to the bathroom, saying, "I've got something special for you tonight!"

"I bet!" I said, making it over to my window and taking my shirt off. I knew she liked when it looked like I was getting ready for her too. I was about to close the window when I saw an unfamiliar figure in the window of Charlie Swan's home. It was a girl. A young girl, definitely around my age. She was pulling things out of a bag on a bed, putting one of to the side of the window and a second on what must have been a ledge below the window.

"Just one more minute baby!" Lauren called out. As much as I enjoyed a girl getting dressed up, I didn't see why someone would take so long to put something on only to take it back off.

I continued watching the girl in the window. I couldn't see all her features, but her long brown hair fell past her shoulders and around her face. I saw that she had taken out clothing and before registering what was going on, she had removed her shirt, leaving her in a dark-colored bra and jeans. She moved around the room as I stood watching from the window. As far as I could tell, she was pretty and had a nice set of curves. I smiled at my luck that she didn't see me, especially because she was what I was going to picture in my head in a few minutes. Someone new. Seconds later, she turned to the window and must have seen me as she jumped. I knew she couldn't see all of me, as the lights had been dimmed in my room since Lauren arrived. She moved her arms in front of her and continued to look out the window, perhaps trying to see my face. I decided I wanted to see what she would do knowing I caught her looking too. I raised my arm from my side and waved at her. If it was one of the girls I knew, she would've taken off the rest of her clothes right then and there. That is why I am sure I don't know her. She immediately pulled the blinds on the window, ending what was definitely out first meeting. I laughed to myself. Finally, a challenge.

Just as I'm thinking this, out steps Lauren from the bathroom, now clad in a…well I'm not sure who she is, but she'll tell me in a minute anyway.

"How do you like this little red riding hood?" she says, moving the hood from her face to reveal she has added makeup in the bathroom as well. I think of how I hope the brunette will look when I finally see her up close. Big eyes, I'm not sure what color, big lips, and perfect skin. I put all my concentration in pretending that Lauren is this new girl. She walks towards me and pushes on my chest until I hit my bed.

Let's do this, new girl.


	3. The Rain Cometh

Disclaimer: Once again, I own nothing...

CHAPTER 3: THE RAIN COMETH

BPOV

I awoke to the sound of a car pulling out of the driveway. I had just missed Charlie. Seconds later the memory of last night ran through my mind, bringing red blush to my cheeks. After making myself breakfast in the kitchen, just the fruits on the counter, I decided to unpack, then shower, and perhaps go outside and read, if it was sunny. I headed back upstairs, tripping on a step somewhere in the middle and landing on my knee. At least no one saw, I thought.

I made it up to my room and started with my clothing in the closet. I after emptying my first duffel bag, I opened the second to find my junior prom dress on the top. I knew my mother must've packed it. I remember going to that prom. I didn't really want a date expecting to score just because he bought me a flower, so I went with my girl friends. The dress was perfect. It was strapless and blue, sort of what I figured a modern-day Cinderella would choose. It fit all my curves until I reached my hips where it became loose and puffed out with additional layers in various shades of blue. I went to just above my knees and I silently wondered if I could get away with wearing it to prom again this year, if I decided to go.

I unpacked the rest of my clothing and the books and movies I had brought with me and stored my duffels and suitcase in the closet. I am probably the only girl I know who couldn't fill a closet. It was big, a walk-in, but I doubt that I will ever have enough to fill it with. With that I pulled out a pair of black shorts and a light green tee shirt and headed to the shower. Once again, I was happy my bathroom had no window as I stepped into the shower. The water…was different. It wasn't like taking a shower back home. The water was harder, it came out a lot faster. It's not that I didn't like it, but it surprised me a little. I finished up quickly, got dressed, and brushed my hair into a ponytail. I didn't really wear makeup often, so I wasn't going to do it just go outside and read. I picked up my book and headed out to the patio, first making sure that the door was unlocked behind me. I pulled myself into the chair and started reading. I silently decided while turning the page that I wouldn't need to dress for warm weather here like I did before. I continued to read for a while, every so often changing my position on the lounge chair.

After what seemed like some time, I felt something cold hit my arm. I looked to see that there was a raindrop on my arm. I wasn't worried about one drop so I continued reading.

Drop.

There was another one landing on my book. I stood up and made my way to the middle of the yard, trying to see if there were rain clouds, or rather, what rain clouds looked like so I would know for next time. This was obviously a mistake, for as soon as I had made my way out into the yard, what would've been considered a food-causing rain back in Phoenix started falling. In about 10 seconds, I knew I was wet from head to toe. I started to move inside when I tripped on Charlie's garden hose. Crap I thought, seeing that my book was now in a freshly forming puddle. I started to get up when I noticed the rain wasn't hitting me anymore. I turned my face up to see a girl in a black raincoat and polka-dotted rain boots standing above me with an umbrella. She had short, dark, hair, which came to little spikes framing her face and around her chin. Her eyes were light brown and I noticed a few freckles across her nose as she smiled at me.

"Hi, I'm Alice Cullen," she said extending a hand to help me off the ground. "I live right there." She pointed to the house where I had seen my peeping tom last night. "I'm guessing you're Bella, Charlie's daughter. He said you were coming to live here and that you're my age! He also left a message with my parents this morning saying that you might want to go shopping sometime soon! This is so great!"

I wasn't sure how she had said so much in one breath, but I smiled at her as I got up from the ground. "Yes, I'm Bella. It's nice to meet you Alice."

"Oh Bella you are soaked! Come in to my house we can hang out and you can borrow some of my clothes for now! Oh, you have to come over!"

I nodded and she took my arm and led me towards the back door of her house. We stepped in and she took of her boots and coat while I stood outside and closed the umbrella. I stepped in her home and immediately felt warmer. We were in her kitchen. Chopping vegetables on the counter nearby was a woman who must have been Mrs. Cullen. She had long brown hair as well and a big smile.

"Hi," I said, hoping that I didn't look like too much of a wet rat. "I'm Bella Swan. You must be Mrs. Cullen. It's nice to meet you." I put out my hand to her.

"Oh, honey," said walking towards me. "You can call me Esme, but yes that is me. It's so nice to have you here." She left my hand hanging and reached in to hug me. I felt awful that I was all wet, but she didn't seem to mind. "Alice, go get her some clothing she's going to freeze!"

Alice pulled me up the stairs and into her room. It was exactly as I had expected. Pink, everywhere. She ran over to her closet and found me purple sweatpants and a black shirt and left the room so I could change. I hurried, not wanting to displace her. I opened the door and she ran back in jumping onto her bed. She moved over and we sat together for what felt like hours. She had told me all about school, herself, and her boyfriend, Jasper, and in return I told her all about Phoenix, my friends, and my lack of boyfriend. She sat with wide eyes as I told her I had never really seen snow.

"Never ever?!" she said, as if I had told her I never needed to blink. "Oh I can't wait until this year we are gonna have so much fun! It snows so much, but don't worry about driving in it. I know Charlie bought you a truck, but my brother can totally drive you to school!" I smiled at her, knowing that I was lucky to have her around.

We had just finished exchanging phone numbers when she hopped off her bed and headed towards the door. "I'm gonna grab us some snacks! I'll be right back. Make yourself comfortable!" She skipped out the door and I laughed to myself as I fell back onto the bed. I stared at the ceiling until I heard someone coming through the door.

"Alice, I can't find my phone. Have you seen-" he stopped mid sentence when he saw me on Alice's bed. His face changed into a crooked smile and I sat up taking in this boy. His hair was almost bronze and was disheveled. His eyes were a green color that I couldn't even name. His nose was perfectly straight and he stood in front of me in jeans and a beige shirt.

"Hi," I said, breaking the silence. "I'm Bella. You're-"

"Edward," he said, putting out his hand. His eyes danced as he looked at me, still grinning. "You're new?"

"Uh, yes. I just moved in with my dad, Charlie Swan."

"Oh, I see," he said, shifting his face towards the floor and letting some of his hair falling front of his eyes. "So are you going to Forks High? What year are you?"

"Yeah, I'm going to be a senior. I think Alice said you both were going to be seniors too, right?" He started to move towards me and sat at the foot of Alice's bed.

"Yep, that's right. What else did she say about me?"

"Well, not much else. That you would drive me to school this winter." I smiled at him, he was cute after all.

"Is that so?" He said, his face close to mine. I began to get nervous until he said, "I would be more than happy too."

I smiled at him and his grin seemed to widen as he opened his mouth and said, "You know, you're really pretty."

I blushed and looked down, until he said, "with or without a shirt."

Oh no. I had almost forgotten what had happened and then BOOM right in my face. I looked up and he winked at me I couldn't not believe this. I got off the bed and headed to the door, only to feel him grab my wrist.

"That was a compliment you know," he said.

"You were spying on me!" I replied, pulling wrist from his loose grip.

"Would it help if I apologized?" He was still grinning.

"No it would not! I don't even know and I know your apology would be a lie!"

"Well I can't help that you're beautiful."

"I can't believe this!" I shouted, heading out the door. I flew down the stairs, thankful I didn't trip as I could hear him following me. Alice was in the kitchen with what seemed like a buffet of snacks.

"Alice, I'm sorry, I have to go. I forgot I had promised to make my dad dinner tonight. Call me okay?" She ran over to me and gave me a hug as I headed out the door.

"Okay," she said, letting me go. "You should come over tomorrow though, my friend Rose is coming to hang out and you could meet her too! You would love her!"

I nodded at her, all the while thinking I would not head back to that house with Edward there. I could not believe he had said something about last night! I slammed the door behind me and went up to my room, blinds still closed and sat on my bed. What am I supposed to do now?!


	4. You Dumb Idiot!

**Author's Note: I hate to say it, but it seems like I will be without internet starting Monday afternoon until Friday afternoon. I'm still writing, in fact I have the first 15 chapters done, so I think I'll post 3 of them in the next two days and then 2 on Friday. Again though, I definitely will be writing, it's just that from the middle of the ocean, internet costs around 50 an hour… Thank you for reading!**

Disclaimer: I still don't own anything.

CHAPTER 4: YOU DUMB IDIOT!

APOV

I was so excited to have a new friend! I mean, not that I didn't have friends, it's just that when half the girls at school only talk to you to get to your brother, it's hard to know who to depend on. I could see Bella was different. She was so open and sweet and hadn't even met my brother! I skipped down the stairs to get us a snack without realizing that I had no idea what she would want to eat. I decided to pick out a bunch of things for us, maybe she would stay longer if we had lots of food up there! I started pulling out anything I could think of; gummy worms, popcorn, chips, M&M's, and anything else I could find. I went to the garage to find something for us to drink when I heard shouting. I ran back into the house to see Bella coming towards me. She seemed a bit angry, but pushed it aside and began to speak.

"Alice, I'm sorry, I have to go. I forgot I had promised to make my dad dinner tonight. Call me okay?" I went to hug her, making sure everything was alright while trying to smile and show that I wasn't upset she was leaving. Was I taking too long? Maybe it is just that she had to go.

I let go of her and said, "okay. You should come over tomorrow though, my friend Rose is coming to hang out and you could meet her too! You would love her!" It was true, Rose was so much fun and I bet Bella wouldn't mind meeting more people before school started.

She nodded and sped out the front door. I was about to put away the gummy worms and I turned to see Edward in the hall Oh, please do not tell me he just ruined my friendship with her!

"What did you say to her, you stupid, dumb idiot?!" I yelled, running at him and hitting him with the bag of gummies still in my hands,

"Alice, stop! What are you doing?! Stop hitting me! I didn't even touch her!" he said. I stopped my gummy attack on him. He was smiling, so I could tell he had done something.

"What did you do, Edward? I really like her!" I stood with my hands on my hips, feeling almost like a child in front of Edward's tall frame.

"I just complimented her! I guess she didn't take it well," he said, starting to walk away.

"Oh no you don't!" I said, making him turn around. "I know what your compliments sound like. You need to apologize to her AND MEAN IT! I want her to be my friend and if you ruined it for me with your stupid guy brain I am going to show every girl at school the picture of you potty-training! Yes the one with the cowboy boots and lipstick on the toilet!"

I knew I had won as he looked at me in horror. "Fine, Alice, fine. But I better not hear about that picture ever again. And I was going to talk to her! I didn't expect her to run out like that." He looked sincere enough. I was pleased with myself.

"You better! I want her to come over tomorrow and if she says no, I know it was your fault!"

He nodded at me and hung his head before walking back up the stairs.

EPOV

I hate that potty-training picture. If Alice didn't have that leverage on me, I would've been able to tease her when she had braces, when she got her first boyfriend, and for a million other things. On my list of thins to do, finding that picture was up at the top.

Now to figure out how to talk to Bella. I honestly was surprised that I had not been able to dazzle her. How did that happen? Most of the time all it took was for me to call a girl beautiful and I had her wrapped around my finger. Bella almost seemed offended by it. Perhaps it was that I had brought up what happened last night. That had to be it.

Actually, now that I was thinking about I knew that I shouldn't have brought it up. She had been embarrassed by it and a part of me felt bad. Not a big part, I reminded myself, but a part of me nonetheless. I hope she wasn't embarrassed about how she looked. She was beautiful. Her eyes were big and brown. Her hair was up from last night and wet, but still long and shiny. Her skin was pale, but the color in her cheeks made her skin bright. Her lips were full and soft. Beautiful.

_WHAT? I never say beautiful!_ I say pretty and hot and sexy, but I steered away from beautiful, like there was too much meaning in it. Whatever, maybe she was.

After dinner and the silent treatment from Alice, I went up to my room to see if Bella's window was open. It wasn't, not that I was surprised. I went to see if Alice was in her room, only to find it empty, and not as clean as Alice usually kept it. There was clothing on the floor. I realized from looking at it that it had to be Bella's. She must have been in the rain. I picked up the pieces from the floor and folded them under my arm.

They smell so good. It smells fresh, like, I don't know, flowers. That had to be it. Every girl that came into my room smelled like vanilla or whatever else they sell at the mall. I liked the flower smell. I walked down the stairs and out the back door towards her house. I saw that no one was downstairs, so I began knocking. Out of the living room came Charlie. Him and my dad had been friends for some time, so he smiled when he saw me at the door. Usually, parents thought I was charming. They just didn't know I was charming the pants off their daughters. Well, not Bella, but still.

"Edward! How are ya?" he said, patting me on the back.

"I'm good Mr. Swan. How are you?"

"Edward, I'm Charlie and you know it" he said. "I heard you met my Bella today!"

Oh God, what did she tell him?

"She was so happy to have you and Alice in the neighborhood!"

Thank you. "Yeah, we're happy to have her here too," I said. "Actually, I came to give her these," I said, motioning to her clothing. "I think Alice dressed her up earlier and she left these at the house."

"Sure, sure," said Charlie, nodding at me. "I know how your sister loves clothing! She's in her room. It's upstairs and to the right."

"Thanks, Charlie," I said as I headed up the stairs.


	5. The Room on the Right

Disclaimer: Once again, I find myself owning absolutely nothing.

CHAPTER 5: THE ROOM ON THE RIGHT

BPOV

I was listening to my Ipod, dancing around the room. It was bigger than my old room, so there was more room for me. I don't like to admit it to most people, but when I'm alone and dancing, I listen to old music. Not really _old_, but nothing I would admit too. Britney Spears, The Spice Girls, NSYNC, anything like that. Britney's "Drive Me Crazy" came on and I immediately got excited. I started shaking my hips and put my hair into pigtails just like I remember she had in the music video. I could see this as something Alice and I could do in her room. Well, maybe, if I went back. She was so great, but I don't know if I can face her brother again.

I don't need to worry about it right now. I'm dancing to Britney! I start turning, faster and faster, until I feel myself trip on one of my shoes. Crap. I start to fall, tucking in my arms and squeezing my eyes shut. But I'm stopped. I feel arms around my waist and I open one of my eyes ready to see my father laughing at me. I don't. I see stupid Edward, smiling above me.

"What are you doing here?" I say, trying to sound angry as he lets me go and I walk across the room from him.

"What happened to 'Oh thank you Edward for catching me?'" he replies.

I huff and look up at him from the floor. "Thank you for catching me." I blush "I fall a lot."

He continues to smile at me as he walks towards me. This smile is different than earlier today. It's more genuine, but still crooked.

"What?" I say, now sounding perhaps more angry than I had planned.

"Your hair," he says, pulling on one of my pigtails. It was at this point I realize how stupid I look. My hair is probably uneven and my Ipod is still blaring music from its position on the floor. He must see me looking at it, because he bends to pick it up. He must also hear what's coming out of it, because he lets out a chuckle.

"Everyone likes old Britney. Don't deny it," I say as I take it out off his hand, turn it off, and toss it onto my bed. It's at this moment that I remember that this is the first time a boy has ever been in my bedroom and I stiffen up again. "Why are you here again, Edward?"

"I came to drop off your clothing," he said simply.

"What, no remark about why you have them in the first place?"

"Is that what you expect after only meeting me once?" He looks almost pained by this, but I put it out of my head.

"Well, I think we've met twice now, as I know you recall, and yes, I do think that."

"Wow," he said, unable to meet my eyes. Again I feel bad, but I'm not taking it back when I do mean it.

He finally looks into my eyes and I see that what I said has hit him at least a little bit.

"I came to apologize," he said, looking at me. "Well, honestly, I came to apologize because Alice told me that I had too, but I do mean it this time."

He takes one step closer to me, placing my clothes onto the bed as I look at my feet. He keeps some distance between us before lifting my chin to look at his face.

"I'm sorry, Bella."

I watch him for signs that he's lying; flaring nostrils, tipping his head to the side, or just his crooked smirk. Nothing.

I give a half-smile and nod at him. His real smile returns.

"Perfect!" he says. "You have saved me from the evil that is Alice."

"Oh yeah?"

"She's small, but scary."

"How so?" I can feel myself smirking at him now.

He stands looking at me for a minute before stepping closer to me. He puts his hand on my shoulder and pulls me towards him. With his lips at my ear he says, "She has a monopoly on the family pictures. Potty-training is just the beginning of it."

He leans away nodding with his eyes wide.

"And you had to whisper that in my ear, why?"

He grins at me as he says "well, first it is a secret that no one can know. And second," he looks away before meeting my eyes again, "I kind of wanted…to…to smell you."

"I'm sorry?" I say, thinking I'm not hearing correctly.

"I know it sounds weird, but I did. I wanted to smell you." I blush and he continues. "When I was picking up your clothes, they smelled so good. I wanted to see if smelled like that too."

"Do I?" I ask. Where did that come from? Was I flirting?

"Better," he says. I swear he's blushing a bit too now.

"Thank you," I finally respond. We just stand looking at each other now. I'm not quite sure what he's expecting. I'm not sure what _I'm_ expecting. He opens his mouth, but I cut him off.

"Well, thanks for bringing back my clothing. I guess I'll see you tomorrow. Well, maybe. Alice invited me over and if you're around, I mean-"

"I'll see you I'm sure." He turns to leave, then turns back. "You know," he says, turning back around after a few steps, "we can be friends too. I mean, not just you and Alice. I mean _friends_ too, I'm trying to be honest with you."

"We'll see," I say watching him smile one last time as he leaves a piece of paper on my dresser.

"My number, just in case," he says before walking out my door. "Goodnight Bella," I hear him say.

"Goodbye Edward!" I yell, maybe too loudly, as I turn and sink into my bed.


	6. Honest? Me?

Disclaimer: I don't own anyone or anything, but wouldn't it be _great if I did?!_

CHAPTER 6: HONEST? ME?

EPOV

I knock on Bella's door, fully prepared to have her slam it in my face. I didn't know what to expect from her, which almost made coming over worth it. I wait for her to answer the door, but she never does. I slip in quietly to see her back is too me. Her hair is in high pigtails and she's doing a little dance in the corner. I smile, as it's the cutest thing I've ever seen. _WHAT?_

She begins spinning in circles; her hair whipping around and yet has not seen me. I see her pace start to get uneven as she dizzies, tripping on one of her shoes. Without thinking, I stride towards her and put my arms around her, saving her from the fall. She opens one eye to see me and seems startled. I quickly let her go and she walks to the other side of the room.

"What are you doing here?" she says. Her voice sounds angry, but I try to play it off.

"What happened to 'Oh thank you Edward for catching me?'"

She almost seems defeated by this as she looks up from the floor. "Thank you for catching me. I fall a lot."

She's blushing, and it's adorable. Really. With her pigtails and her blush, she's almost irresistible. _What am I thinking?_ I walk towards her, still feeling the smile on my face growing.

"What?" she says. She still sounds angry. I guess I understand but I can't resist tugging on the end of one of her pigtails.

"Your hair," I say to her.

She blushes more and looks down to the floor. I see her eyes caught on her Ipod and kneel down to get it. I recognize the song playing instantly. It reminds me of when Alice dragged me to see the movie _Drive Me Crazy_. I hated it, but at least it made her happy.

"Everyone likes old Britney. Don't deny it," I hear her say as I look up at her. She takes it from my hand and throws it onto her bed as I stand up. "Why are you here again, Edward?" she says.

"I came to drop off your clothing," I say, lifting the clothing that is still tucked in my arm.

"What, no remark about why you have them in the first place?" She says. I'm surprised she called me on it, but even more surprised with myself. Is that what girl's think of me?

"Is that what you expect after only meeting me once?" I say, hoping that it's not what she had meant to say to me.

"Well, I think we've met twice now, as I know you recall, and yes, I do think that." Ouch. I look down at the floor. I can't look at her right now. I guess she is right. Our first "meeting" I was watching her undress and the second I called her on it.

"Wow," I manage to get out. I'm surprised by her once again. How can this girl be so different? I finally am able to look up at her, she's reading my eyes, just like I am to her.

"I came to apologize," I say. Wait. I don't want her to call me out again. "Well, honestly, I came to apologize because Alice told me that I had too, but I do mean it this time."

I notice the space that has formed between us and move closer to her dropping her clothes at the end of her bed. I see she is looking down and I reach out for her chin, lifting it so she will look back at me. "I'm sorry, Bella." And for once, I mean it. I think. I do. I've apologized to girls before, but it has never been like this. I want her to forgive me. When have I ever cared what a girl thinks of me before?

I watch her eyes move around my face, as if searching for a lie. She finally tilts up half her mouth into a smile and nods. Thank you, I think, as I smile back at her.

"Perfect!" I tell her. "You have saved me from the evil that is Alice."

"Oh yeah?" she says.

"She's small, but scary."

"How so?" she's smirking at me now. When has a girl ever been able to take away my smirk and use it against me?

I stand for a minute, thinking about if I should continue my honest streak or make something up. I've tried to keep my pictures a secret from everyone…that's it, a secret! There's only one way to pass a secret! I take a step closer to her. She doesn't move back as I put a hand onto her shoulder and pull her towards me. I whisper to her, "She has a monopoly on the family pictures. Potty-training is just the beginning of it."

I quickly do as I had intended too, I quickly inhale Bella's scent. Oh Lord. She smells even better than I thought she would. Flowers and…and strawberries. Her shampoo smells like strawberries. I quickly pull my head away and nod at her about the truth of my secret.

"And you had to whisper that in my ear, why?"

She caught me. She knows I was just smelling her, how weird is that?! Even if she forgave me she's gonna think I'm creepy. I guess honestly has worked so far, I guess I can try it again.

I smile at her, saying "well, first it is a secret that no one can know. And second," I looked away, as if there was something to help me tell her, the only thing there was Bella. "I kind of wanted…to…to smell you."

"I'm sorry?" She says, looking confused.

"I know it sounds weird, but I did. I wanted to smell you." She's blushing. That has to be a good sign. I continue to tell her the truth, saying, "When I was picking up your clothes, they smelled so good. I wanted to see if smelled like that too."

"Do I?" She asks, looking me right in the eye. Is she flirting? Maybe, but I don't want to push her again.

"Better." I know I'm blushing and I hate when it happens, so I try to cover it by looking down.

"Thank you," she says, her voice quieter than it had been. I look up and there she is looking at me again with those eyes. I want to reach out to her, but I hold back. _Since when do I hold back when it comes to a girl?! _I decide to break the silence, but she beats me to it.

"Well, thanks for bringing back my clothing. I guess I'll see you tomorrow. Well, maybe. Alice invited me over and if you're around, I mean-"

She's rambling, and again I am _almost_ dazzled by how adorable she is.

"I'll see you I'm sure." I interrupt her, knowing that she appreciates it. I turn to leave making a few steps to the door before I find myself facing her again. "You know, we can be friends too." I feel myself starting to ramble. How is she doing this? "I mean, not just you and Alice. I mean _friends_ too, I'm trying to be honest with you." I add that at the end, knowing it is important to her.

"We'll see," she says.

I smile at this and begin fishing through my pocket. I am not proud to say I keep papers written with my number on it, but I do get asked a lot, I like to be prepared. I pull one out and place it on her dresser. I can feel her eyes and say, "my number, just in case," before walking out the door. "Goodnight Bella," I hear say just before heading back down the stairs.

"Goodbye Edward!" I hear her yell back. I smile to myself as I say goodbye to Charlie and head through my backyard. I keep seeing her face in my head, knowing that I'll picture her when Jessica stops by tomorrow night.

Hey everyone. I sort of decided that when there is a chapter like the last two, one with Bella and Edward in a moment like this, that I'll write in in both of their perspectives. If you do or don't like it, let me know!


	7. Friends in a Leap

Disclaimer: On the ownage front...yep, still nothing.

CHAPTER 7: FRIENDS IN A LEAP

BPOV

I wake up early either because the sun is leaking through my window or the anticipation of meeting Alice's friend, Rose. While I had only known Alice for a day, she had already become my best friend in Forks. Well, it wasn't like I had many options for best friends here quite yet, but I felt like Alice and I could really have a lot of fun this next year. Oh yeah, this girl was good. Only two days ago had I planned to make as few acquaintances as possible and now I was planning dance parties.

Not knowing what to do at this early hour, I walked out of my room to hear Charlie softly snoring. I decide to make him breakfast and creep down the stairs. I see that there are few choices, making a mental note to stop by the grocery store. After some searching, I find a bag of frozen breakfast skillet in the back of the freezer. Halfway through cooking it, I hear Charlie sleepily stumbling down the stairs.

"Smells good down here, hun," he says as he enters the kitchen in his police uniform. I laugh to myself as I notice that the best-looking part of his uniform is his chief badge. His shirt is slightly wrinkled and the pleat that belongs on his pants seems to have gone missing, but his chief badge looks like it was shined this morning. I make a second mental note to take care of his uniform.

"I thought I'd make you breakfast, dad. You know, as a thank you for everything."

"Aw, that was sweet, Bells, but you didn't need to wake up early just for me. School doesn't start for another few weeks, you can sleep in until then."

"I know," I reply, knowing just what to say to make him happy, "but I was so excited for hanging out with Alice and her friend today."

I knew I had said the right thing, as Charlie eyes sparkled. "That's great! What did I tell you about the kids that live around here? Aren't they great?"

"Yes, dad, you were right," I reply, shaking my head at him and smiling.

"I even saw Edward came to see you last night. The girls are always hanging onto him, but he came to you."

I regrettably blush, knowing exactly what he was hinting at. "Dad, it is definitely not like that with him."

"If you say so," he says. I serve up our breakfast. Charlie inhales it, not saying a word. I can tell that he doesn't really cook much for himself. He didn't even have oil in the cabinet. Yes, shopping would be necessary, especially if I ever needed to do some cooking therapy. It was something that had always calmed me down, but unless I was planning on making cereal when that time comes, I would be doing the shopping from now on.

"That hit the spot," Charlie said, heading towards the coffee machine on the counter to refill his cup.

"I'm glad, dad, but I'm gonna grab a shower so whenever Alice calls I'll be ready." I hop up from my chair and give him a kiss on the cheek before heading back up the stairs.

"Have a great day, Bells!" I hear him call right before the door closes behind him downstairs.

After going through my morning routine and throwing on some clothing, I attack the mess that is my hair. Some days, I think I should just cut it super short so I wouldn't have to deal with the knots and frizz, but then I remember I'm a big chicken and have had my hair like this since I was six, so I put the idea out of my mind once more. As soon as I sit on my ledge, I fell my phone start to vibrate in my pocket. Sure enough 'Alice' is flashing on the front.

"Hey, Alice," I say into the phone.

"Hey! I see you over there, look over to my house!"

I chuckle and look out the window. There on the trampoline I see a tiny figure jumping up and down and waving one arm around. I wave back and, if possible her arm waving becomes even larger.

"What time do you want me to come over?" I say, watching as she gracefully jumps into the air.

"Are you kidding?!" She says, still jumping. If I tried that I would end up breaking something. "I wanted you here fifteen minutes ago!" I smile to myself, glad to have met Alice.

"I'm on my way," I say before waving goodbye to her out the window and heading down the stairs. I slip out the back door and walk into her backyard. At the same time, I see a beautiful blonde slipping through the back door of Alice's house. Alice follows my eyes and jumps off the trampoline. She runs up to me and the girl walks towards us smiling.

"Rose! This is Bella. Bella, Rose. Rose is my very best friend. We've known each other forever."

"Nice to meet you, Bella" she says smiling, "even though I feel like I know you after Alice told me _everything_ about you last night."

I laugh as Alice shrugs her shoulders. "I can't help it! I was excited!"

"Alice told me all about you too," I say, seeing that she is rolling her eyes at Alice. I could tell I would like her.

Alice pushed us both towards the trampoline and we got on, the three of us sitting in the middle. I started asking Rose about herself, finding out that Alice's boyfriend, Jasper, was Rose's brother.

"Is that weird? I mean, your best friend dating your brother?" I say moving so I'm lying on my stomach.

"Well, at first it was. They tried to keep it a secret, but I totally walked in on them making out!"

"Rose! You didn't need to tell her that! It was so embarrassing! She threw a shoe at Jasper, like he was attacking me!" Alice said, laughing.

"I didn't know you liked him before that, Alice! What was I supposed to do?!"

I sat laughing at the two of them argue.

"So what about you Rose. Alice said you have a boyfriend," I say.

"I do! Emmett," she says, blushing a little. "We've been going out for a whole year and I am madly in love with him."

"Emmett is a year older than us, so is Jasper. They're going to college together in the fall."

"Ahhh! What are we going to do without them!" said Rose, playfully jumping towards Alice, who rolled out of the way just in time.

"Well, Bella is going to have to keep us entertained!" replied Alice, smiling at me. "But don't worry, you will have time off the clock. They promised to come home every weekend. The drive is only a little more than an hour."

"What about you, Bella? Do _you_ have a boyfriend?" Rose said, looking at me through the bluest eyes I had ever seen.

"No," I said, scrunching my nose. "The boys at my old school were completely uninteresting, so I didn't really do much dating."

"Well you'll find one this year. You're so pretty and I bet the boys at school will be all over you!" Rose said.

"Thank you, but I'm not really that pretty. I mean, look at you two! You are both beautiful!"

"Bella, you are so pretty. Don't doubt yourself," Alice said, looking me straight in the eye. Rose nodded next to her. I smiled and got up, moving the whole trampoline as I walked. Alice must've known what I was doing because she grabbed Rose's wrists and started jumping up and down, taking Rose up with her.

We probably looked like dorks, but it was fun and I couldn't stop smiling. Rose was trying to teach Alice and I how to back flip for much of the morning. Alice was getting pretty good at it, but I was hopeless. I fell on my back again, Rose, and Alice laughing over me.

"Hey, do you want to grab lunch with us?" Rose said, extending an arm my way. "Jasper and Emmett were gonna stop buy and bring us out, but you could meet them and it would be fun."

"Oh, I don't want to ruin your date, especially with them leaving soon, but I definitely want to meet them." It was true, I did want to meet my friend's boyfriends. They both sounded great and I was secretly dying to see how cute they both were. "Besides, I have to run to the grocery store today. That reminds me, can either of you give me some directions?"

"How about a personal driver?" Alice said, smiling. "Edward is just being lazy inside. He can drive you there."

"Alice, do you really think that's a good idea? You know how Edward is…" Rose says, her face now more serious.

"What do you mean?" I say.

"Edward is just a bit complicated," Alice says, looking at me straight in the eye. "It's not that he's a bad guy, it's just that he doesn't really know who he is or what he wants."

"How so?"

"I'm sure you noticed he's good looking," Alice says. I nod at her, letting her continue. "Well, in high school, girls just started throwing themselves at him, and really, he just never says no. I swear that he's just looking for something that he hasn't found yet."

"Alice," Rose said sternly. Before she could say anything else, her eyes darted past Alice and she flew off the trampoline. I watched as she jumped into the arms of a tall muscular boy with brown hair. Next to him was a slightly shorter blonde boy. This must've been Jasper, as Alice ran up to him too, standing on her tiptoes to kiss him.

I smiled at them as they led their boyfriends over towards me.

"Jasper, Emmett, this is Bella" said Rose, looking from them to me. "She's our new best friend, so be nice!" She punched Emmett in the arm, who pretended to be hurt. Jasper shook my hand, while Emmett reached for me and picked me up in a big bear hug.

"So, where's my boy, Eddie?" Emmett said, finally letting me back down.

"You know how lazy he is. I swear if no one told him to move, he'd be in his room all day," Alice said, shaking her head. "But he's gonna take Bella to the grocery store today!"

"Alice, I don't want to ruin his…well, whatever he is doing. I'm sure I can find it myself if you just tell me where it is!"

"Don't be silly, Bella. He'll be happy to take you!" Alice said, bouncing towards the house.

"Are you sure you don't want to come with us to lunch first?" Rose said, turning to Jasper and Emmett. "You guys wouldn't mind, right? Tell her you won't mind."

"We don't mind at all," said Jasper, nodding. Emmett stood next to him nodding as well.

"Really, it's fine. You four should spend as much time as possible before you boys leave for college." I said sincerely. Just then Alice rushed by me and under the arm of Jasper.

"Edward will be down in a minute, so you can go wait inside for him if you want. I promise we'll make this up to you! We'll go shopping tomorrow for things for your room!" She said, still bouncing.

"Oh that sounds fun!" Said Rose. "We'll definitely do that tomorrow!"

"Okay," I said, more excited than I was letting show. "You guys get going. Have fun!"

They waved goodbye and I heard a car speed off. I decided to enjoy the weather while it wasn't raining and lay down in the grass. I closed my eyes under the sun, letting my thoughts wander.

"Enjoying yourself?" I heard a voice I recognized say to me, not too far away. I opened my eyes to see Edward lying in the grass an arm's length away, his dark green eyes looking back at me.

**Sorry everyone, but this will be it until Friday, as I will be without internet, but have no fear, I firmly intend to continue writing!**

**Thank you again for all the input, it's really great and I promise to update as soon as I possibly can!**


	8. When It All Comes Crashing Down

Disclaimer: Still not owning anything...

CHAPTER 8: WHEN IT ALL COMES CRASHING DOWN

EPOV

It's not that I am lazy, per say. It's just that a lot of the time I don't feel like going out, especially if I'm just going to be t followed around by pre-teen girls oogling or worse, the girls I know fighting for affection.

So here I am, doing one of the things I truly do enjoy, playing the piano. Carlisle, my dad, made me take lessons like he had taken when he was younger starting at age five. I'm sure I was the only kid who had gotten a piano for a gift, but at he time, I hated it. I had the piano hidden in the basement when I got older, around ten, and quit taking lessons. But for some reason, I found myself at my piano bench again when I was fifteen and rather enjoyed playing. I even wrote music when I felt inspired. The only person who knew that I still used the piano was Alice. I didn't let my friends know because it was nerdy, but Alice had caught me down there and never mentioned it to anyone. I was grateful for that. Esme probably knew that I played, come to think of it. She wasn't really around to hear me play, but in the dust-filled basement, my piano was always clean. She had to know. For now though, two people knowing was enough.

I heard someone upstairs, immediately stopping the song I was now working on. The steps came nearer until I saw Alice on the stairs. She stopped about halfway down, looking at me with a big smile.

"Come upstairs, Edward!" she said, bouncing up and down. "I volunteered you to go to the grocery store with Bella! She doesn't know how to get there."

I did like driving, I thought, nodding at her. She flew back up the stairs and I began to get up from my piano bench, leaving my half-done sheets of music sprawled all over. I silently wondered if I had any chance with Bella as I made my way upstairs. I stopped at the mirror in the hall, trying to push down some of the unruly pieces. Whatever. I gave up and began looking around the downstairs for Bella. With no luck, I headed into the backyard, where I saw her peacefully lying in the grass. Her eyes were shut and her hair, unlike yesterday, was fanning out all around her, contrasting against the green ground. I sighed to myself, wondering if today would be the day where she would change into every other girl, trying far too hard and being what she thought I wanted her to be. I moved towards her, deciding to lay down in the grass with her. I gave some space, shifting so my head was resting in my hand as I looked at her.

I finally decided to speak, but wasn't sure what to say.

"Enjoying yourself?" I finally came up with. Since when did this take so much effort? I watched as she opened her eyes quickly and smiled at her.

"It's nice out here when it's not raining," she replied, smiling back at me.

"You don't like the rain then?" I said. I actually liked the rain. It helped me sleep.

"I do, but I'm not really used to it yet." She stopped and sat up. "You know, you don't really have to drive me anywhere. I can find it if you just tell me how to get there."

This is a first. As conceited as it sounds, I have never had a girl turn down time with me. Bella, after only two days of knowing me, has me somewhere between baffled and dazzled.

She must have noticed that I'm shocked by what she said; now looking at me with a questioning face. "What?" she says, unaware of the tailspin she has put me into.

"You aren't like every other girl I know," I say, trying to remain mildly indifferent to the situation.

"And why is that?" She says, sitting up on her knees. "Because I don't take every chance to throw myself at you?"

I can't tell if she's teasing me or not, but I answer anyway.

"Honestly, yes." I stop and sit up looking into her eyes. "You're really not going to try anything with me?" Crap. I know how much of a jerk I sounded like. Had I always been like this?

"I'm not like every other girl you know."

I can't stop looking at her. She's nothing like I could ever predict. Before she spoke I couldn't decide whether she was going to slap me or kiss me. I stand up in front of her, leaving my hand out to help her up, which she accepts. I wouldn't dare say anything to her, but her tiny hand feels so soft inside of my grip.

Again I break the silence. "I insist you let me take to the grocery store." There, I thought. Nothing out of line.

"Are you sure?" she said, looking up at me now. She's a lot shorter than I am, but I notice the difference more, as she isn't wearing dangerously high shoes.

"Is it that bad spending time with me?" I say, trying to sound playful and hurt. When have I ever needed to try like this?

"Oh! I didn't mean it like that!" She replied quickly.

"I was kidding, Bella," I said, smiling down at her. "Let's go."

I take her wrist and walk around to the front of my home with her next to me. I point at my car and she rushes over to it, waiting for me to unlock her door.

I decide to be brave and try a move I've never done before. I walk to her side and don't unlock the door until I am in front of her. I quickly open her door and usher her in. It's not that I was trying to flirt so much as I just wanted to impress her. She smiled at sat down. I quickly closed the door and ran over to my side of the car.

As soon as we get out of the driveway, she turns to me. "Do you do that for all the girls? Open the door for them, I mean." I can't quite read her face, this bothers me.

"Actually, I don't," I say glancing from her to the road. "I've never done that before today."

I try not to speed like I usually do, but I find myself nervous around her and fly down the road. I look over at Bella and chuckle.

"Do you not like the speed?"

"Are you trying to kill me just because I didn't throw myself at you?!" She says clutching the door of the car with one hand.

This makes me laugh out loud. Another first. While Alice is funny, as is Rose, most girls I'm around aren't really funny at all. Some take themselves far to seriously and others try to get me to laugh with ditzy behavior. Bella was funny and I don't think she even knew it.

We arrive at the grocery store and I get her door for her again. The smile I get is well worth the trip around the car. We walk in and she grabs a large cart. She heads in and I follow her, watching her go straight for the fruit and vegetables. I take the cart from her as she starts piling rainbow bags of food into the cart.

"You know," I say, "I don't think I've ever seen Charlie eat anything that doesn't come in a frozen food box."

She laughed and replied, "I know, but I like to cook. Cooking is like therapy for me. Don't you have anything like that? You know, where you're doing something that just comforts you?"

I'm not ready to tell her that I play piano, so instead I just shrug my shoulders and she rolls her eyes at me. We continue through until Bella falls to her knees in laughter. I look around at the people nearby as they watch. I squat down, watching her.

"Are you alright?" I say, not knowing quite what to think of this.

She gains control of herself and moves close to my ear. I breathe in, there's that smell again.

"I think you have an admirer by the bananas," she says. I stand up and try to find the display. I finally locate it and instantly see why Bella has become hysterical. At the table there is a girl I recognize. She's tall and her hair is cut in a short brown bob. Then it hits me. I had hooked up with her a month ago at some party. What was her name? Oh well, wasn't that important. But there she was, making VERY sexual hand movements with a banana. Usually I would've found this sexy, but today, it was just silly. I laughed quietly and helped Bella stand back up.

"Oh yeah, real funny," I say grabbing the cart and moving on. She continues to laugh our way through the meat department, but seems to regain control as we find the juice aisle. I stand watching her reaching for a carton of juice on the top shelf. I do plan on helping her, but she's just so fun to watch at the same time. She tries to stand on the inside of the door for a boost, but begins to slip. She grabs the shelf holding the juice and I see it jerk forward. Oh no. Quickly striding across the aisle, I pull her towards me just as all the cartons of juice begin to fall out of the fixture. Luckily, none of the them open, but I am more preoccupied with the feeling of Bella's back pressed against my chest, my arms around her waist. I quickly let go and she turns to me. I am ready to e thanked, but she hits my arm instead.

"You could have helped me reach it!" She says. Her face is bright red and I know she's embarrassed from what happened. I reach down and grab one of the juice cartons from the floor and give it to her, not really knowing what else to do.

Her face changes into a smile and she says, "it's a little late, don't you think?"

"Better late than never," I reply. I see her eyeing the milk and decide she's not allowed to touch anything else. I suddenly get an idea.

I give her a quick smile before throwing her over my shoulder. She starts hitting my back, yelling "Edward, put me down!" and I do as she asks. I put her in the large part of the shopping cart. She stands there crossing her arms at me.

"Sit down," I say. "I don't want you to ruin the whole store!"

She chuckles at this and sits Indian-style in the cart. We spend the rest of the shopping trip with her pointing at things for me to get while the cart fills up around her with food. I can't help but to think of how adorable it is. I hardy even notice the other girls around, looking me up and down as I walk by.

We come to the checkout lanes and suddenly one opens, the light on top flashing. I dash the cart over to the lane, pushing the cart into the space before anyone tries to sneak in. I realize that this is a horrible mistake as soon as I see the checkout girl.

Jessica.

Thank you everyone for sticking with me this week while I was away! You are all great!


	9. From Behind Closed Doors

Disclaimer: I'm sure this comes as a shock, but I don't own anything...

CHAPTER 9: FROM BEHIND CLOSED DOORS

BPOV

I had to admit, I was having fun with Edward. I was covered up almost to my shoulders with food and he just rushed me around the aisles grabbing anything I needed. I don't know if he realized that I saw every girl that looked at him who glared at me if they spotted me in the cart. We finally made it to the checkout lane. One had just opened. I looked at the checkout girl; her nametag read 'Jessica', as she tried to seductively grin at Edward. Her hair was long and curly and her uniform shirt was clearly being worn the wrong way as to show off the most cleavage.

"Edward," she said. No, she purred. It was kind of funny, really.

"Hello, Jessica. I didn't know you worked here." He seemed kind of angry, but I let it go.

"Awww, just when I thought you came to surprise me," she said, pouting. It was then she noticed me in the cart. "Oh, who did you bring with you?"

"This is Bella," he said, hesitating. "She's…Chief Swan's daughter. She just moved her from Arizona."

"Oh, that's nice," she said, completely writing me off as she began to scan things through and looked back at Edward.

"You know, I have a break in like, twenty minutes," she said, snapping her gum at him. "If you want to wait, I could meet you in my car…"

Cue the barf. He was right about one thing; I was definitely different than her.

"I'm actually with Bella right now, Jessica." He seemed to spit out her name.

"Oh well that's okay I guess," she said, now turning her eyes to me. "I guess I can wait until tonight. You remember I _am_ coming over tonight, right Edward?" Turning back to him.

"Umm, yeah I remember," he said, hanging his head down. Was he embarrassed?

"Great," she said walked around the cart and held out his arms to me. I wasn't quite sure what he was doing until I realized I was still in the cart. I put my hands on his shoulders as he helped me out and onto the floor before he started putting the filled bags into the cart.

"Um, that will be 213.23, Shelly," she said, holding out her hand to me. Her nails were fake and very long. I wondered how she was able to function with them. I reached into my pocket to pull out my card, but before I could fish it out, Edward handed her a card.

"Edward, you really don't need to do that," I said, watching as she began to slide the card through.

"Consider it a welcome gift," he said, smiling down at me.

"Edward! It's over 200!"

"Calm down," he said. "Carlisle won't even notice."

I looked up at him, knowing that I was blushing. "Thank you," I said quietly, watching him sign his name on the receipt.

"I'll see you tonight, baby," I heard Jessica say as she walked passed me and pressed her body into Edward's. He looked mildly uncomfortable as he wrapped his arm around arm waist and slowly pulled her away. I looked on and noticed his credit card was firmly tucked in her cleavage. He must've noticed both the card and my reaction, as he blushed and quickly pulled the card out. Without a word he took the cart and started to walk away. I looked back at Jessica, who waved at me, and quickly followed Edward.

We made it to his car and he didn't say a word. We put the groceries in his trunk. Still absolute silence. He still opened the door for me, but the ride home he wouldn't even look over at me. Had I done something wrong? Had he not wanted me to see him with a girl like that? I watched him speed towards my house. His hands grasped the steering wheel tightly, his knuckles perfectly white. His jaw was clenched and his eyes were more glaring at the road than just watching it for cars. I wasn't really sure what to say, feeling as if he would want to break the hush when he was ready.

He pulled into my driveway, once more opening the door for me before heading to the back of his car and pulling out the groceries. I stood waiting for him to move out of the way, but he shook his head at me, refusing help. I walked to my front door, unlocking it and leaving it open for him. I pulled myself onto the counter, my feet dangling as I watched him come in and out with many bags each trip. I still couldn't believe he had paid, but I was grateful nonetheless. I heard his trunk slam down, wondering if the next sound I would hear would be his car engine or his feet on the tile of the front hall.

I sighed when I heard him walk in, closing my front door behind him. I got off the counter and started filling the empty refrigerator. All the while I could feel his eyes on me, waiting for me to look at him, to turn around so he could speak. I didn't. I finished my task and went to sit on the counter once again.

It was then that I finally allowed my eyes to look up at him. He looked at me for a minute, trying to read my face. He turned away and started pacing up and down the kitchen tile. He put his hands through his hair repeatedly. Finally he turned back to me his lips parted.

"Well?! Isn't there anything you want to say to me?!" he said, stopping his movement and looking towards me.

"What do you want me to say, Edward?" I ask simply. I think he wanted me to be mad or upset or jealous so he could figure out a way to make it all better. To talk to me like he had talked to every other girl for so long. But I wasn't mad or upset or jealous. Well, maybe I was a little bit of both, but truly I was not surprised. I knew this was who he was. He had told me himself just earlier that afternoon. Why did he expect me to react just like them?

"You don't want to yell at me or anything?" he said. He was confused. I knew I should just take the lead on this one.

"Edward, why would I yell at you?" I said, sliding of the counter and moving towards him. "I understand. It's not like you didn't tell me that most girls act that way towards you. I mean I wasn't quite expecting that, no, but it's not like you didn't warn me. I get it. _I know this is who you are_."

I was now right in front of him, and as he couldn't read my face, I couldn't quite read his either. I reached out and hugged him, bringing him into towards me. I felt his cheek fall on the top of my head after a minute, followed by his arms wrapping around my back. Some time went by, when he finally picked his head up and released me. I mirrored him and let my arms fall to my sides. I still couldn't read him, so instead I spoke again.

"Thank you again for paying for everything," I said stepping back to get a better view of his face. He looked shocked as he just stood there, almost like a statue.

I wasn't quite sure how to break him of his trance, so I tried to crack a joke.

"Hey, you better get out of here now. Jessica's going to be at your house soon."

Shock on top of shock. His eyes looked huge as he took in what I had said, finally moving. He nodded at me now, moving towards the front door. He turned to me again lifting his head.

"Will you call me, text me, anything later so I know you haven't gotten mad at me?"

He sounded so desperate as I remembered the piece of paper with his number on my dresser. "Of course I will," I gave him a small smile, waiting for him to return it. He finally did, though it was weak, like it took all of him to move his face in such a slight way. I watched and listened as he closed the door behind him and turned on his car. I decided to run up to my room, hoping to see him across from me in his window. I quickly looked waiting for him to appear. He finally did, but for only a moment. He came to the window, gave me what looked like a small smile, and pulled closed his curtains. I knew it wasn't a mean gesture, but he didn't want me to see him like this. But wasn't this who he was? I sat on my bed until a car pulled up to the house. I pulled myself off of my bed and headed downstairs to greet Charlie and cook him dinner, not before putting my phone and Edward's tiny slip off paper in my pocket.

Hope everyone is enjoying their book as much as I am!


	10. My Way, Whatever That May Be

Disclaimer: I own nothing, much to my own dismay

CHAPTER 10: MY WAY, WHATEVER THAT MAY BE

EPOV

I couldn't believe she had seen that, that she had _heard_ that. Now, not only had she watched Jessica shamelessly throw herself at me, but she also knew that she was coming over tonight. I had never felt embarrassed about the way girls behaved around me until today. Not even when Carlisle or Esme did I feel like this much of a disappointment.

I couldn't speak to her. I couldn't even look at her. I knew what she had to be thinking. Even _I _was thinking it. I am awful. I piled the groceries into the car before opening her door for her, now doing it out of instinct more than in order to be impressive. As soon as I sat down, my fists clenched the steering wheel so tightly that it almost hurt. I ground my teeth together, trying hard not to lose my temper completely, especially not in front of_ her_. What is there that I could possibly to fix this, and more importantly, since when hasn't there been an easy fix to something like this?

I couldn't decide what to do about this. Upon arriving in her driveway, I made the decision that my head would be clearer if she was away from me. I quickly opened her door and moved on to unload the car, hoping she would just go inside. Hopes were dashed as I felt her standing behind me. I shook my head, refusing help but also unable to speak to her. I carried in the bags, leaving them on the empty surfaces on the kitchen. Bella had perched on one of the counters near the sink, just watching me. Waiting. Once the bags were all out of my car, I stood on the black driveway, trying to determine whether speeding home or letting her say what she needed to say was more appropriate. I'm not sure if it was for me, for Alice, or for Bella that I stayed, but I calmly approached the house.

I reached the kitchen, my eyes on Bella's back as she leaned down to look into the refrigerator as she filled it. Please look at me, I will her with my eyes. Nothing. Not only did I not understand her behavior, I had no idea what to expect from her. I see her place the last of the food and close the door.

Finally, she brought her eyes up. I was hoping that looking at her would give me _some_ indication of what to do. Again, nothing. She didn't look angry. Her eyes weren't welling up. She just stood there, waiting for me to speak.

I have no idea what to do. I start pacing, raking my hands through my hair. Why did this have to be so difficult?!

I finally turn to her, giving up on trying to find the right words. "Well?! Isn't there anything you want to say to me?!" manages to spill out of my mouth. Her answer could at least start to point me in the right direction.

"What do you want me to say, Edward?" is all she says.

_WHAT?_ What am I supposed to do with that? This is one time when I wish she was every other girl I knew.

"You don't want to yell at me or anything?"

The next words out of her mouth are enough to almost knock me off my feet.

"Edward, why would I yell at you?" she said, now moving towards me. "I understand. It's not like you didn't tell me that most girls act that way towards you. I mean I wasn't quite expecting that, no, but it's not like you didn't warn me. I get it. _I know this is who you are_."

_I know this is who you are_.

_I know this is who you are_.

_I know this is who you are_.

She must've seen how stunned I was as she moved in to hug me. I feel like this terrible person, but not only does she understand me, but she forgives me. I'm really so lost right now that I do the only thing I can think of. I let my cheek rest on her head, once again exposing my nose to her incredible smell, and put my arms around her. I stand there with her holding onto me until I start to move and she takes it as I sign to let go.

"Thank you again for paying for everything," she says, stepping away from me. I still find it near impossible to move. She opens her mouth again, smiling a little.

"Hey, you better get out of here now. Jessica's going to be at your house soon."

I can feel my eyes nearly pop out of my head. I knew it was a joke, but somehow her even mentioning Jessica to me was like a punch to the stomach. Not knowing what else to do, I nod and turn to leave. How is she not mad at me? Even Alice hates on me for the way I am, but Bella is indifferent. She's gonna change her mind soon, I know it.

I turn back to her, my eyes hopeful. "Will you call me, text me, anything later so I know you haven't gotten mad at me?"

"Of course I will," she says giving me another smile. I force myself to smile back at her before walking out the door.

_I know this is who you are_.

_I know this is who you are_.

I can hear her saying it, still trying to take in what she is saying. She can't possibly accept the way I am now that she's this side of me. It is even too unpredictable for her.

Suddenly, the voice in the back of my head speaks up.

_I know this is who you are_. What's wrong with that? She's not lying, it is exactly who you are. You can have any girl you want, in fact, you do have every girl you could want. This is you, if she can understand that, what's wrong with you?

I start to feel angry. Of course this is who I am! This is exactly who I am. Why would a couple meetings with one girl change that?! It doesn't, not at all! And I'm going to prove it to myself and anyone else that cares the second Jessica walks into my room.

I ate quickly when Esme called us for dinner. I didn't want to lose my thoughts to guilt. I rushed back up to my room, sitting on my bed, allowing my feet to tap out erratic patterns on the floor.

_This is exactly who I am. EXACTLY. And I'm going to show her._

It wasn't long before I heard footsteps coming up the stairs. Before she even has a chance to reach for the handle, I pull Jessica inside, pushing her against the door immediately pushing my tongue into her mouth. She growls against my lips as I put both my hand under her thighs and pick her up. She starts placing sloppy kisses down the side of my neck while I move towards the bed. I laid her down and moved on top of her. My lips met hers again and she followed my lead as I explored her mouth while slowly moving her shirt up her body. I pull my lips away only to breathe when she tries to turn me over.

"Uh, uh," I say to her, holding beneath me. I'm in control tonight. It is about me and I am calling the shots.

I start to move again as if I'm on autopilot. I can feel myself get hard and grind onto Jessica, but all I can think is, "see Bella, this is who I am."

I quickly ridded us of all our clothing as Jessica started to follow my movements. If I wanted her to touch me, I would move her hands. I directed her like a puppet.

I finally enter her, feeling my hardness pulse along with my heartbeat. I thrust in and out quickly, grinning at my accomplishment.

I continued on at this fast pace, feeling proud as Jessica moans, "Edward, baby, this is incredible." I know, I think to myself.

My movements become irregular as I begin to feel that high of climaxing. Just as I feel myself spilling into Jessica, all I can see in my mind is _her_. There she is, her brown hanging all around her face, her eyes are calm and understanding, and she wore a small smile on her full lips. Again it came back to me; how could she possibly understand why I am this way if even I don't understand?

As soon as I feel my heartbeat become stable I quickly pull out from Jessica, who is now smiling to herself in my sheets, and sit up at the edge of the bed. I don't get it. This is my life. Since when can one girl change who I am?

I move off the bed, despite Jessica trying to reach for me. I quickly find a pair of pajama bottoms and cover myself up. I'm not entirely sure why I do this, but I just feel the need. I walk over to my desk and see my phone. I smile, hoping that she had texted me, called me, left me something. That she had thought about me a little bit, as I couldn't get her out of my head. I quickly shifted into the chair next to my desk, trying to calm myself before reaching over to the phone as slowly as I could. I flipped it open and there on the screen was "One New TXT Message" with her number underneath it. I press another button and on the screen appears her message:

"_Still not mad. Are you sure I can't pay you back for the groceries?"_

I smile and Jessica watches me from the bed. "Who are you texting?" she says, pulling the sheet around her.

"Uh, Emmett," I reply quickly. I type back to her:

"_Of course you may not, you already have."_

I wait for a minute and my phone lights up in my hand. She must not understand the impact she's having on me, as I read her message:

"_Huh?"_

I chuckle and look up at Jessica. I know what I want to do. What I have to do.

"Jessica, I know that you're going to be upset, but Emmett locked himself out of his house and I need to go get him." I go to her, kneeling on the floor in front of her. I know she always likes it when it looks like I'm begging. I've never needed to beg a day in my life. I put a hand on both of her legs right above the knee and she nods at me, smiling with all her teeth. She gets up and starts putting on clothing as I do the same. I look over at her as she does; she is beautiful, but she's not what I want, what I need in my life.

She demands a kiss goodbye as we walk down the stairs and I oblige. If I can really try this, it may be a much longer goodbye than she bargained for.

I see her car pull away and go back in the house, feeling slightly…I'm not sure, dirty. I decide though that the inspiration in my head is far more important and head to the basement to pick up on the piano music that I had left unattended only hours ago.

Hope everyone's Breaking Dawn experience is going well!


	11. A Great Surprise

Disclaimer: I own nothing, just my copy of Breaking Dawn!

CHAPTER 11: A GREAT SURPRISE

APOV

After my afternoon and night with Jasper, I decided it was time to shower and go to bed early, especially if I wanted to take Bella out for a fun-filled day of shopping! And I know I had said I was only taking her to find things for her room, but it couldn't hurt _too_ much if we found a few pieces of clothing along the way.

I sat on the end of my bed, brushing out my hair and adding conditioner. Maybe I could talk Bella into a haircut, but I don't think that would happen tomorrow. I wished silently that Edward didn't have some girl, I don't even remember which one, over right now. Before he was like this we used to have fun. We'd watch movies or listen to music or just hang out and talk. I know I had Jasper and Rosalie and even Bella to that with now, but I still missed my brother.

I went into the bathroom and quickly dried my hair. I found myself pleased that I had chosen to cut it so short, because it only took a minute. I had had long hair during those awkward pre-teen years and it would take forever to get dry. This looked better on my too.

I put the hairdryer down and walked into my room again. It was then that I heard a door slam downstairs. I knew mom and dad were out tonight. As funny as it sounded, mom had decided that it was time to have dad learn to dance. She had made Edward learn when he was younger, but dad was awful. Now it was two nights a week where she would drag him out of the house to the dance studio, and sometimes a third night to go show off their new moves. As much as dad probably would've wanted to leave early, I know mom wouldn't let him. So it couldn't have been them at the door. Edward was…well I don't like to think about it but I know where he was. Sometimes Jasper would let himself in, but he made it a point to announce himself. Hmmm, I thought, putting my pink robe over my pajamas.

I decided to go find the source of the slam. As I started down the hall, I heard the front door again. I'm pretty sure that a normal person would not go after the cause of loud bangs, but I did anyway. I made it downstairs and much to my surprise the front door was locked when I got there. I knew that's where the sound had come from, I was positive. I knew what my front door sounded like after living there for what felt like forever!

I moved around the first floor of the house before hearing something. Usually, this noise would be coming from upstairs, Edward's room to be exact, but this time it was coming from the basement. This sound also happened to be unmistakable. It was Edward, playing the piano.

That didn't make any sense. None. I knew my brother, despite the little amount of time we spent together. There was no way he was playing his piano for some girl. On the other hand, there was no way he let some girl leave me the house. Or was there?

I sat on the top set of the stairs leading to the basement where I knew he couldn't hear me. He would play the same thing over and over, adding a little more to it each time. It was only a few notes longer each time, but it was beautiful. I could hear him talking to himself a bit, not quite making out what he was saying. I decided to go downstairs, hoping he wouldn't force me out.

I moved quietly down the stairs now, trying my best not to disturb him. There he was, alone straddling the piano bench. In front of him was paper; I think he was writing music. His hair fell in front of his face and I saw him turn back to the piano and play that familiar melody again. I smiled as I moved from the stairs and closer to him. He turned back to the paper on the bench and finally saw me. I smiled at him and waited for him to smile back.

"Hey sis," he said, finally allowing the ends of his mouth to turn up. I took this as a good sign and sat in a chair nearby. He then did something I did not expect at all. He turned back to his piano and played the song he was working on for me. This was so different of him. He would play the piano in the house when we were home alone, but never if I was downstairs with him. I watched as he concentrated on the movements of his hands and feet, like he was trying to make it perfect. I closed my eyes and listened until he stopped. I opened his to find him looking at me, but again, it was different for him. His expression wasn't smug or forced, like it often was.

"It's beautiful, Edward," I said, seeing that he was searching for my opinion. "What is it?"

"I'm not sure yet," he said, looking down towards the music once again. "It's still in progress."

We sat for a minute in a comfortable silence as wrote more onto the paper.

"You sent her home," I said, seeing that he had stopped writing.

"I did," he replied, looking up at me through the hair that was falling all over his face.

"Why? I mean, I'm just surprised that you did. You never have before…" I said, letting my thoughts trail off.

"I don't really know," he said, pushing his hair back off his face. "I just wasn't interested in having her, Jessica, around so I sent her home."

"Would that be before or after-"

"After," he said, not letting me finish. "But I wanted her to go before anything else happened."

"That isn't like you," I said, curling my legs underneath me on the chair. Normally, a girl would stick around, just sort of waiting to see if he would want to do it again.

"So it seems," he replied.

"Do you want to tell me?" I say, knowing that there is something on his mind.

"I dunno, Alice," he says, looking at me with confused eyes. "It's just that I didn't want Jessica around. There's nothing wrong with her, but she's so boring and needy and, I don't know."

I smiled at him, moving to sit on the piano bench. He moved slightly, giving me room.

"Maybe, you're just tired of having girls around like this all the time," I say, trying to get more out of him.

"I'm not sure," he says, continuing. "I've just been feeling a little strange these past couple days."

"Well, do you feel sick?" I ask, knowing that's not it.

"No, it's not a bad feeling." He says, shrugging his shoulders at me. "You can't laugh," he says, his face now serious.

"I won't."

"I just sort of feel like it's time for me to be a different person. I'm just not sure where I should start."

"I see," I say smiling to myself. "Maybe you should start by letting people know about your hidden piano talent," I say, half joking as I tap on one of the higher keys.

"Perhaps that will be a place to start."

"Well, I'll leave you to it," I say, now walking towards the stairs.

"Alice," he says in an almost desperate voice. I turn back to him and wait for him to speak.

"Can you not tell Jasper and Emmett about this?"

"Of course," I say. He didn't say anything about Rose though, or-

"Or Bella," he says his face still serious. "I just, I don't want her to think I'm moody or weird or anything when she's just moved here."

I nod and head back up the stairs. He has never ever cared what a girl thinks about him, well, other than mom and maybe me, but that's different.

Bella must really be getting to him. Another reason to like that girl, I think to myself as I head back to my room and call Rose.


	12. Perfect Roses

Disclaimer: Still don't own anything...

CHAPTER 12: PERFECT ROSES

BPOV

The next day Alice had me up early again to go shopping for my bedroom. I really didn't _need_ anything, but both Alice and my dad wanted me to feel at home in my space, so I agreed.

I hopped into the back of Alice's small shiny car to see that both her and Rose were completely awake and ready to shop. I, on the other hand, wished I had gotten more sleep and look like I literally rolled out of bed and into the car. My big gray sweatpants and messy hair looked ridiculous next to the two girls in the front seat.

"Good morning," I yawned at them. Rose turned and handed me a coffee, which I immediately began drinking.

"Morning. Sleepyhead!" Said Alice, pulling out of the driveway. "So I thought we would start by looking for bedding and curtains and from there maybe the boys could meet us to buy paint and anything else we need!"

"Guys, they don't have to help me with my room," I said, though I was secretly happy to have help.

"Of course they're going to help! You know how boys like to paint and do handy work! It makes them feel macho." Rose said, pretending to show off her muscles.

"As long as they don't mind," I replied. "Plus, I don't want to be taking time away from you with them before they go away."

"Don't worry about it, they won't mind at all."

We continued talking until we made it to some large linen store, but Alice and Rose were pulling me in too fast for me to get a good look at the name on the building. We found our way towards the back of the store, where many beds were set up with different sheets and comforter sets. I immediately move towards the wall of plain cotton sheets, only to feel my wrist being grabbed by Alice.

"You don't want anything that boring, Bella!" she says, pulling me towards another area of bedding sets.

"What do you think?" Alice says, stretching out her arms and twirling. There definitely were a lot of choices. Stripes, plaids, and every other pattern imaginable surrounded us. Rose pointed to a set of mainly orange sheets with threads of navy and yellow sewn throughout. It was pretty, but it wasn't for me.

Alice must've noticed as well, as she wrinkled up her nose at the fabric. "Ewwww! That is so not Bella!"

Rose looked at me and I shrugged. "Well why don't you sit in the ones that you like and Alice and I can see which one looks the most like you?"

I nodded at the idea and plopped down in the middle of a bed with a light green plaid pattern.

"Hmmmm," said Rose, tilting her head to the side. I don't think this is the one.

"Me neither," Alice chimed in. I got off the bed and found myself being pushed onto bedspreads all throughout the store. We laughed at the ugly ones that were similar to the furniture in 70's movies and sometimes even stopped to enjoy the silk and satin sets. As I was sitting alone on a waterbed when I heard Alice gasp. She ran into my aisle and yanked me to my feet.

"I found it!!" She said, perhaps even more excited than I had ever seen her.

"It is really great," I hear Rose say from wherever the perfect bed must be.

As soon as I see it, I know they are both right. There in front of me was a beautiful bed. The comforter was black with dark and light blue roses on it. The corner where the comforter was pulled down allowed blue sheets to peek through. It was perfect. I just stood staring at it for a while, before I felt Rose nudging me towards the bed.

"Just to make sure," she says, as I allow myself to fall back into what must be the most comfortable sheets in the whole world. I smile and feel my eyes close.

"Eek! This is so great!" I hear Alice squeal. I open my eyes to see that the bedding, along with matching curtains and a few other things is now in our big shopping cart.

"Well that took a lot less time than I had suspected!" said Rosalie as we made our way to the checkout.

"Yeah, and we told the boys not to meet us for another couple hours…" as soon as Alice's voice trailed off, I knew what was coming next.

"Oh no. You two planned this didn't you?!" I said, putting my hands on my hips.

"Well, you do have to admit that you need more clothing," said Rose, coming up to my side.

"Especially because the weather here is soooo different from Phoenix," said Alice, moving to my other side. They were both right, sadly.

"Fine," I said, giving in. "But I don't want to be too long and I am not buying anything too crazy."

"Of course!" Alice said, giving me a quick hug.

"Umm, the total is," I hear the woman at the register say, but before a number leaves her mouth, Alice hands her a credit card.

"OH MYGOD, ALICE NO!" I say, trying to reach out, but Rose pulls me back. "You can't pay for that! It's my bedding!"

"Oh, don't even worry about it! My family was going to get you a welcome present anyway!"

"Alice, I hate when people waste their money on me," I said seriously. It was true, I would just rather spend my own money.

"If it helps, I might let you buy your own clothing. Really Bella, it's no big deal," she said as the three of us piled the contents of my new room into her trunk.

"Come on, Bella. I promise I'll only let her pick clothes for you, not pay for them," Rose assured me.

"Fine," I said, now turning to Alice. "Thank you for this though, Alice. I really do appreciate it."

"I know!" She said, skipping to the driver's seat.

"Just think of how happy you're making her," said Rose as we moved to the other side of the car.

We drove towards the mall as I listened to Alice tell me about all the stores we had to visit. Rose every once in a while mentioned something about the stores and I attempted to look as if I would enjoy shopping.

In the first store, the walls were lined with denim in every color, style, and size. I didn't mind this too much because I liked to wear jeans. Well, that was until both my arms were filled up with skirts and pants. We managed to make it out of this store and a few others with jeans, shirts, sweaters, and a few pairs of shoes.

"Okay, this is our last stop," said Rose, pushing me into a store with nice dresses.

"But I don't need a nice dress," I said, not really putting up much of a fight against the two of them.

"Correction, you don't need one this second," said Alice, diving through a rack of red dresses. But at some point, you will and you'll thank us for making you so prepared."

I sighed and held out my arms as dresses were thrown into them. We finally stumbled into the fitting room area where I began trying on the dresses.

"No."

"Covers too much."

"You can do better."

"Too many buttons."

"Alice, did you really pick _that_?!"

I go back into the dressing room and begin putting on a champagne-colored dress when I begin to listen into Alice and Rose's conversation.

"You should have seen him last night," I heard Alice whisper. "He was like a different person!"

"Why? What did he do?"

"You can't say anything to anyone else, but he sent Jessica home!"

"What?!" I heard Rose say louder than anything else.

"Shh! I told you! Isn't that great?!"

"Alice, don't put too much into that. It could be a one-time thing. You know how Edward is."

"I know, but I hope I'm right. I hope that Bella doesn't mind him too much and spend some time with him."

I was suddenly shocked out of listening as someone tapped on my door.

"Bella that dress isn't even that hard to get into!"

"I'm coming!" I say, zipping myself in.

I walk out to see shock on Rose's face and pure excitement on Alice.

"This is it!" Alice squeals, pushing me towards a mirror.

"Bella, that dress is so great on you!" Rose said, nodding at me.

I turned to the mirror and found myself a little shocked as well. The dress landed a little bit above the knee and was very simple, no extra glitter or beads. I loved it.

"So can we go now?" I say, trying to change the subject.

"Yes, we can go now," said Alice.

I paid for the dress and we headed back to the car. After a few minutes of driving, we made out way to a hardware store. I let Rose and Alice do most of the talking, as my mind was on their conversation from moments before. Why did they think I had something to do with Edward's behavior? Had he really been acting so different? I shrugged it off and smiled slightly at the thought of spending more time with him.

As soon as we pulled into the lot, we jumped out of the car and began walking towards the three beautiful boys standing not too far away near the front of the building.

Ooooo big day, everyone. 20,000 words posted!


	13. Michigan Motown Blue?

Disclaimer: This may come as a shock, but I own nothing...

CHAPTER 13: MICHIGAN MOTOWN BLUE?

EPOV

I stand leaning on a pillar in the front of the hardware store waiting for the girls to arrive. Honestly, I am more tired than usual, as I spent a lot of my night on the piano, finally falling asleep on the bench. I wanted to come out today. I wanted to see Bella. I watched as Emmett and Jasper talked about school, fighting to keep my eyes open.

"Dude, here they come," I hear Emmett say as he nudges my shoulder. I wake myself up to look at the three of them walking our way. I can't help but smile as I notice that Bella looks almost as tired as I am with her messy hair and sweatpants. It's strange for me to see any girl not really dressed up with lots of makeup, but I like it.

As Alice and Rose near, they pair off with Jasper and Emmett as expected, leaving me to talk to Bella.

"You look like you slept well," she says, smiling at me playfully.

"I could say the same to you," I reply. She blushes and moves her hand up to her hair.

"You look fine," I say, touching her hands lightly and moving them away from the pile of hair on top of her head. Even with this innocent touch her skin feels incredible. "It is strange though to see someone go out in their pajamas in the middle on the day."

"Hey! I changed into new pajamas from last night!" she says, nudging me in the arm. Before I can say anything else, we begin to follow the others into the store. As usual, Alice is taking charge.

"Okay, so what we need in a blue color and whatever paintbrushes you guys need to do the job." Emmett and Jasper nod and head off to another aisle to get paintbrushes as the rest of us head down the aisle with all the paint color swatches. We stand in front of a giant wall of blue and Alice drags Rose off to find help. I look down next to me to see Bella smiling.

"What?" I say as she looks up at me with her big brown eyes.

"When I was little and my mom bought plants at stores like this, I would always wander into the paint aisle and read the names they give the colors." She begins to blush again, causing me to smile. "I know it's stupid, but I never wanted to paint anything with a stupid color name."

"Oh so you're saying," I move towards the swatches, scanning their names quickly, "that you don't want your room painted in…Michigan Motown Blue?" I even let out a chuckle at that. Who would name a color that?

"Definitely not," she says, tying to control her laughter, probably at the face I'm making. "I'm not too fond of…America the Blue-tiful either."

"So I see," I say, now laughing myself. "How about…this one. Fish Bowl. Is that out of the question?"

We continue to laugh at the different paint names until Rose comes back carrying to tins of paint. Alice comes scurrying behind her.

"We matched your bedding to this paint color! It's called 'Almost Midnight.' I think it will be perfect!"

"Whatever you say, Alice," I say, taking the paint from Rose. The name isn't ridiculous, so I'm sure Bella doesn't mind it too much.

"Did the boys never come back?" Rose says, now looking up and down the aisle.

"Nope," Bella says, shaking hair head so that her bun moves around the top of her head. Does she even realize how adorable she is?

Suddenly I hear Alice yelling. "Emmett, you let Jasper out of that headlock right now! We are in public! Can't you wait until later?!" Emmett and Jasper always seemed to get into fake fights. Jasper, being smaller than giant Emmett would usually lose, but I guess they had fun doing it.

The three of them walked back into our aisle, Alice holding Jasper's hand and Emmett carrying the paintbrushes. As we check out I try to pay, but Bella stops me.

"Edward, you can't keep buying me things," she says to me, looking rather serious.

"Why not?" I reply.

"Because," she says.

"Oh yes, that's a great reason," I sarcastically respond.

"I just don't need you to buy me this. Plus, it's not even something you can enjoy. I mean, with the groceries I'll make you something but you do not need to buy me paint for my room!"

I wanted to tell her that I would enjoy the time I got to be with her while we painted, but I decided to take another route.

"So, you're going to cook for me then?" I was hoping she'd invite me over at some point.

"Only if you're going to help," she replied smiling up at me.

"Are you going to flirt all day or are we gonna go grab some food?" I heard Emmett say.

"Well it appears to me that Bella is going to cook me lunch," I said, noticing that Bella was blushing from Emmett's comment.

"Is that okay?" Bella said, looking at the four other people. "It's just that he bought me the groceries."

"Bella, that's fine," Jasper said as the others nodded. "I can drive us to lunch in Alice's car and Edward drove us so he can drive you home."

She shuddered next to me, the idea not sitting well in her head. I feel a bit pained by this and she must know it as she looks at me.

"It's not you! It's your driving!" she says. I feel a bit better and reply.

"I promise to drive at least five miles per hour slower than I usually do." I say, hoping to reassure her.

"Okay," she sighs. "But what about all the stuff in Alice's car? Should we get it now?"

"Bells, it's not like Alice is going to run away with your new clothes and join the circus."

"That's true," I say. "Alice has never been too keen on clowns."

"It's the clothing, I swear!" she says, her eyes wide.

"It's settled then," Rose says. "Edward and Bella will go home and we'll go out for food."

I nod and we say our goodbyes as we head to my car. I find myself again opening the door for her. We speed off down the street and I look at her, making sure my speed is okay. She seems to understand that and smiles at me.

"So what are we cooking today?" I say, breaking the silence.

"Well, I guess it's really up to you," she says, angling her body towards me. "What do you want for lunch?"

"Hmmm," I say, glancing from Bella back to the road. "I think I want cookies!" I say, trying to sound like a child.

"Then cookies it is," she replies. "That's actually something I can do pretty well."

"You know," I say, leaning in towards her. "You don't have to cook anything. I could just pick something up on the way to you house."

"Don't be silly!" she says. "I'm excited about cooking with you! I mean," she begins to fumble with her words. "I mean, I like to cook, and you'll be there, which will be so much fun-"

"I'm excited too," I cut her off from her run-on sentence.

I don't think a girl has ever really cooked for me before. And I am certain that I've never helped a girl cook, other than if my mom needs a little help. How does she do it? How does she make every situation feel like something brand new?

We pull into her driveway and she gets out and heads to the door. I follow her into the house after shutting her car door.


	14. Show Off Your Buns

Disclaimer: I own nothing...how very sad...

CHAPTER 14: SHOW OFF YOUR BUNS

BPOV

As soon as I walk in the door, I start pulling things from the cabinets to cook with; flour, baking soda, sugar, and all the other things I, no we, would need. I turned around with my arms full to see Edward smiling at me and leaning against the opposite cupboards.

"Some help you are," I say, peeking out above the large bag of brown sugar.

"I didn't want to get in your way," he said, now taking some things out of my arms and placing them on the table. "What else do you need?"

I thought for a moment before a great idea popped into my head. "Well, I'm going to need you to put on a cooking apron."

"What?" he said. He must think he misheard me. I went to a drawer near the oven and pulled out the first apron I found. It must've been a joke from one of my dad's friends; it was one of those aprons that had a muscular male body on the front shirtless.

"Here you go!" I said, handing it to him and watching as he unfolded it. His eyes widened at the sight of it.

"Bella, you must be kidding me," he said, holding it to his chest. I couldn't help but laugh.

"Don't worry, I'm wearing one too!" I said, holding up the next one in the drawer. He started laughing and I looked down to read what it said:

Barbecue Naked-Show Off Your Buns

Okay, I hope my dad was able to part with this after today.

I started to tie it on, noticing that Edward was still having trouble trying to control his laughter. I didn't mind too much though, his laugh was mesmerizing. It made me want to laugh; even though part of me wanted to be mad at him for thinking it was this funny. I couldn't help but laugh though as soon as he started to put the apron I had given him over his head.

"You can't say anything to anyone about this apron," he said sternly.

"Why do you care so much about wearing a silly apron?" I replied. Sometimes I think he takes himself too seriously.

"I don't, I just…" he trails off, obviously not sure what else to say.

"So are you ready for the best cookies ever?!" I said, trying to change the subject for him.

"Did I ever have a choice?" he said, moving to my side.

"Why don't you mix the flour, baking soda, and a little salt in this bowl?" I said, moving a glass bowl towards him. "I'm gonna get the oven and baking sheets ready."

He nodded at me as I moved to set the oven. I set the temperature and move to get the cookie sheets out when I heard Edward coughing harshly. I turned to see the cause of the cough. Edward must've opened the flour too roughly, as it was now covering his shoulders, face, and hair in a light dusting.

I couldn't control myself; I fell on the floor, the laughter shaking my body too hard. I tried to look away from him, but it was too funny to resist and I kept bringing my eyes back to him.

I sat up, trying to wipe the escaping tears from my eyes. When I opened them, Edward was kneeling in front of me, his eyes and mouth now wiped clean by his hand. Looking at his hands covered in flour and his crooked grin I stopped laughing, knowing what he was planning on doing next.

"Edward Cullen, don't you even think about it," I say, trying to sound very stern.

"Do what?" he says. "This?" I feel the flour from his hand run from my left ear, across my nose, and down my cheek.

"Edward!" I scream, almost shocked at what he did.

"Or is this what you meant?" he said, taking his other hand and raking it through my hair. It felt amazing, except I knew now how ridiculous I looked.

"I can't believe you just did that!" I said, pushing him away while trying to keep away from the flour on his body.

He stood up, leaving a hand out for me to take, which I accepted. I smiled at him, but the smile I received in return was still mischievous.

"What?" I say, looking up at his flour-covered face. Even then, I have to admit he was still gorgeous. No wonder he could have as many girls as he wanted.

"Oh nothing," he said. Suddenly he brought his head down closer to me, his green eyes now level with mine. I was caught off guard, just staring at him until he lifted his hands into his hair and shook out the flour all over me.

My expression must've been priceless, because Edward's laugh was even louder than before.

"Let's get these cookies done before I throw an egg at you," I say with more anger in my voice than intended.

He stopped laughing and his face became serious. "Bella, you aren't mad at me are you? I thought we were just having fun," he said, placing a hand on my forearm.

I sighed. "No, I'm not mad," I continued, "as long as you let me take a picture of us like this!"

"Fine, but only one, and it can never be added to Alice's picture collection of shame!" he said.

I rushed up to my room and grabbed my digital camera. Placing it on the counter, I set the timer for one minute.

"Okay," I said, "we have to strike a pose."

Before I knew what he was doing, Edward had picked me up into his arms; one supporting my back and the other under my knees. I was surprised at how easily he picked me up.

"Aren't I killing you?" I said, shifting against his chest.

"You must be kidding. You're tiny," he replied.

We became silent for a moment, looking at each other before we broke out in laughter. The boy who takes himself so seriously is covered in flour in a ridiculous apron. Maybe he was different around me.

Before we could both stop laughing and looking at each other I saw the camera flash.

"Did you want to take another one?" he said, looking at me. "We weren't looking at the camera."

"No," I said, "I think whatever it took will be fine. No one else is seeing it but me remember?"

"I don't get to see it?" he said, pouting as he let me down.

"Maybe, if it's good," I said, turning off my camera. "Now let's finish baking so I can clean this up."

We cooked the rest of the time, while talking about movies and music. By the time we put the cookies into the oven, I felt like I knew him so much better. He didn't like all the new movies that came out; the romantic comedies with utterly ridiculous plots, or the action movies that were nothing more than special effects show. His favorites seemed to be older movies, classic comedies and dramas, with a few actions thrown in. His music tastes were like his taste in movies; he liked the classics, which really came as a shock.

"So you don't appreciate the local hip hop stations?" I said.

"Will I listen to it, yes," he said helping me put the batter onto the cookie sheets. "But I don't really enjoy it as much as I do other things."

"Well aren't you surprising" I say, handing him one of the spoons with batter still on it.

"I find myself saying the same thing about you," he said, taking the spoon into his mouth.

I put the cookies into the oven, setting the timer and turning back to him. "Do you mind if I take a shower while they bake?" I said. I knew that most girls wouldn't trust Edward or any boy in their house while they showered, but something told me I could trust him.

"Sure," he said, sitting down at the table with the cookie spoon still in his hand, "I'll be here when you get out."

I smiled and hurried up the stairs, wanting to get back to him. I know I had been warned, but I was glad to have him around.


	15. Just Say No

Disclaimer: I would put money on it that you are not surprised when I say that I own nothing.

CHAPTER 15: JUST SAY NO

EPOV

The batter was good. No, it was great. And Bella looked so cute covered in flour. It was even a struggle to put her down after our picture, but I wanted her to trust me, to know me.

So I sat there at her kitchen table, hearing her singing softly in the shower above me made me smile. I had heard girls in the shower before. Hell, I had _seen_ lots of girls in the shower before, but there was something different about her. She wasn't showering to tempt me; she was showering because I had covered her in flour. She seemed so innocent compared to the girls I knew.

I felt a vibrating in my pocket, recognizing the length of the vibration as a text. I reached into my pocket and put my phone on the table. One new text. I opened the phone to see the name "Lauren" on the screen. Rolling my eyes, I clicked "view".

"_Hey baby. What are you doing today?"_

"_Just hanging around the house." _ I replied. It was only seconds later until my phone vibrated again against the table.

"_Do you want me to come over and keep you company? Maybe later tonight?"_

Did I want Lauren to come over? I didn't have anything else to do, and no doubt that Alice would be out with Jasper. But did I want her to come over? Not really. I had been working a lot on my piano music, which I still had yet to name, and on top of that, I was tired from my lack of sleep the night before.

And then there was Bella. I didn't want her to see me like that. And what's more, I don't fully understand why. I knew I wanted her in my life, but as what? This was new, but I kind of liked it.

I was distracted from my thoughts when my phone buzzed again.

"_Should I take that as a yes?"_

Ugh.

"_I'm sorry babe, I told the guys I would go out with them tonight. There's a game on."_

I wasn't even sure if there was a game on, but I figured there was for something.

"_OK. But when?"_

"_I dunno Lauren, I'll call you"_

"_You're the best baby! Not to mention the sexiest!"_

"_Thanks. You too"_

Okay, so I broke my not lying streak with those last two. I didn't really think I was going to call her, and she really wasn't all that sexy to me anymore. She just seemed so fake, like it took so much effort for her to be that way.

I heard the water shut off upstairs and decided to start the cleanup of the kitchen. It was my fault that there was flour everywhere after all.

I was finished washing out the bowls and currently cleaning off the counters when I heard footsteps on the stairs.

"Edward! You didn't have to help me clean!"

I shrugged. "It was mostly my fault anyway. It was the least I could do."

I turned to face her. She was now in a new pair of black sweatpants and a matching zip-up hoodie, but there was a tiny space in between the articles of clothing where I could peek at a tiny crescent of pale skin. Her hair, which had been up all morning was now down and wet around her shoulders. I swear I could smell it from where I was.

"Well look at you all cleaned up," I said, not really knowing what else to say to her.

"Did you expect that I was going to shower and still come down looking like a slob?"

I suddenly, and for the first time, felt very uncomfortable with how I looked. I knew I had to be pretty good-looking, but here I was in an apron and covered with flour, not to mention that I was running on very little sleep. Since when did I care about anything like this?

The timer on the cookies went off and Bella skipped over to the oven, taking the cookie sheets out and placing them on top of the stove. The smell was incredible, just like the baker herself.

"They need a few minutes," she said, poking one with her finger. "Too hot."

She must see how uncomfortable I am in front of her as she looks at me.

"Why don't you go over to your house and shower while they cool and I'll finish up cleaning?"

"Are you sure?" I said, not wanting to leave her to do any work.

"Positive," she replied, taking a broom out from underneath the stairs. "You did most of it anyway, so it shouldn't take long."

"Okay," I said. Saying things that are charming and witty must be out of the question around her, but I headed out the back door and through the yard.

I slip into the back door and am greeted with two sets of eyes; mom and dad.

"Hey," I say, trying to sound normal, even though I am certain I look anything but.

"Edward, why are you covered in flour?" My mom says, trying to hold back a smile.

"Uh, Bella spilled flour on me," I said, not knowing what to say.

"You look even paler than normal!" my dad threw out.

"And here I thought I looked great!" I said sarcastically back. I had always been pale, but so was our whole family. "I'm just gonna go wash up and meet Bella back at her house."

"Alright, just picked up your towels!" I hear my mom call behind me as I head up the stairs.

I quickly shower and put on jeans and a button-down shirt, just normal clothing for me. I don't really bother to button it, just doing about half of them before heading out the door. When I make it back to Bella's, I see her pouring milk for both of us.

"I'm back," I announce, coming through the back door.

"Good timing," she says, looking up from the glasses of milk. "The cookies are at their gooiest!"

I chuckle at this, before sitting down and waiting for her. She sits next to me, brushing against my shoulder lightly as she moves into the chair.

"Okay, on three, we'll both take a bite," she says, motioning to the tray of cookies on the table. We both take one and she begins to count. "One, two…"

I can't help but take a bite sooner, sinking my teeth into the most delicious cookie I had ever eaten.

"Edward! I said wait until three!" she slaps my arm playfully, and I smile under her light touch.

"I couldn't help it!" I say back.

We each have two cookies before we start talking again.

"You're taking the rest of these home for your family, okay?" she says, beginning to wrap the plate in foil.

"I probably won't share though," I say. It was true, I did want them, much like something else in that room, all to myself. _Did I just think that?_

"Well, at least let them have a few," she replies.

She sits across from me this time, trying to read my face.

"Something you want to ask?" I say breaking the silence.

"Why do you take yourself so seriously around everybody else?" she says. Her honesty must've even surprised her as she clamped her hand down over her mouth. "Oh Edward, I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to say that!"

"It's fine, you wanted to ask, so you should. I'm not always serious though, I swear. I just don't like to look too absurd in front of most people. I guess I care a lot about what people think."

"I think you're great," she says, her cheeks now red. "But I wish you would let yourself go around other people instead of being what they want you to be."

"Well that's because you were able to wear pajamas to the mall today," I said, wanting to tell her that she looked better than all the girls there anyway.

"I like you when you're honest, Edward," she says "not when you're trying to impress people or get into a girl's pants. I mean, you can do that if you want, but I like being able to talk with you."

"I like that too."

A sudden burst of inspiration comes to me and I know I have to get back to my piano.

"Thank you for lunch, Bella," I say standing up. She stands up and I go around the table and hug her. It's not a sexual hug, or a hug implying anything really. I just wanted to be close to her.

"Anytime Edward," she says, her voice muffled against my chest. I moved away from her, looking down at her. I knew that I could pick up her scent this time, no imagining it.

She handed me the cookies and walked me to the door, waving at me as I pulled away from her house.


	16. Overnight

Disclaimer: In the owning department...yeah, not so much...

CHAPTER 16: OVERNIGHT

BPOV

The next few days were spent with Alice and Rose mostly. I had woken up a bit later and would meet them for lunch, followed by going back to one of our houses. We'd listen to music or watch movies, which were sadly new romantic comedies, or just laying around. It had rained everyday, so going to Alice's pool just wasn't in the cards. The nights I had been spending at home with my dad, knowing that he wasn't preparing to go for a fishing trip with some of his friends for the week, not to mention that Jasper and Emmett always seemed to have things planned for them. I had seen very little of Edward over these days. Alice said he was working on something and hadn't really been around anyone. A couple times a day he would text me, nothing world changing, just a hello usually.

Tonight wasn't really different from any other night. Tomorrow morning dad was leaving for his trip and everyone was coming over to help with the painting process. After cooking dinner for the two of us, I told Charlie that I would help him pack. I met him upstairs and insisted on folding his clothing into the large duffel he was carrying.

"So, you gonna be okay here all by yourself?" He said, sitting on his bed as I packed his clothing neatly on the floor.

"Dad, it's not really that big of a deal. Plus, the Cullens told you that they would look out for me. It's only for a week anyway."

"That's true. I guess I just get worried," he said. "You do like it here, right Bella?"

"Of course I do, dad," I say, watching his face relax a bit. "I actually like it here a lot better than I expected."

"I bet you'll even like school here," he said, chuckling a bit.

"Don't get your hopes up. It is school after all." I couldn't believe it was three weeks away now. I guess I wouldn't mind it that much, but I was definitely better at some things than others.

"Well at least Alice, Edward, and Rosie will be there with you," he replied.

I nodded at him as I packed in his last sweatshirt and zippered the bag. "I think I'm going to bed early, dad."

"Oh yes, tomorrow is the big room make-over day, right?"

"Yep."

"Well, just make sure you don't stay around those paint fumes for too long," he said, getting off the bed to hug me. "I'll probably be gone when you wake up tomorrow."

"Have fun, dad. You deserve a week off" I said, letting go of him and making my way out of his room.

I get back to my room and am just about to fall into my bed when I hear the familiar beep of my cell phone. I quickly open it to see a message from Edward that reads:

"_Alice told me to tell you that well be there by 9."_

I was hoping for something a little more personal. As soon as I put the phone down it beeps again.

"_I wanted to tell you that I've missed you these past few days."_

He missed me! I quickly responded.

"_You are coming tomorrow, right?"_

"_I guess that means you miss me too."_

Of course I did, there was no mystery there.

"_I'll see you tomorrow, Edward."_

"_Look out your window."_

I smiled at this and moved towards my closed window. Pulling up the shades quickly, I look across to see Edward looking back at me through his. We first met like this, well kind of. How strange to be back at the same place again, but with completely different feelings. He waved at me, just like he had the first night, but I responded this time by waving back. I watched as he took something from his pocket, not knowing what it was until my phone began to ring.

"Hey stranger," I said, knowing it was him.

"Hey," he said. His voice was lower than normal, perhaps trying to keep from anyone hearing him. "I wanted to wish you sweet dreams," he said. I could almost see him grinning crookedly at me.

"And you couldn't just text me that?" I said, regretting my tone once again. Something about him made me always come off sounding differently than I had intended.

"Of course not. I couldn't hear your voice via text, now could I?" I could feel color in my cheeks, thankful that he couldn't see it. "I like when you blush," he said.

"How could you possibly know I was blushing?!" I responded into the phone.

"I guessed."

"I'm not as surprising anymore," I said, sitting on the ledge under the window.

"No, you're always surprising," he replied. "Goodnight, Bella. I'll see you in the morning."

"Sweet dreams, Edward!" I said back, listening as the phone clicked in my ear. As pathetic as it felt, I was thrilled to have a first phone call with him. I knew that it probably wasn't anything new for him, but it was for me. I mean, I knew who he was, so I knew I shouldn't truly expect myself to be any different than any of the other girls he… knew. Except he always told me I was. I let my thoughts drift off as I closed my window once again and proceeded to bed.

--

I woke up early the next day I dressed in a pair of baggy overalls that I know would not be approved by Alice. I just wanted to be comfortable while we painted. I also knew that Rose and Alice weren't planning on painting, but more decorating my room once the boys had finished.

I made a big breakfast for everyone, knowing that anything I cooked would be eaten, especially with Emmett around. As soon as I had finished, the doorbell rang and I rushed to the front door. Alice scurried in, followed by Jasper, Emmett and Rose.

"Where's Edward," I said, noticing that he was missing.

"Probably just getting the last of the supplies out of the truck," Emmett said lifting the two paint cans up for me to see.

"I think I'll go help him," I said, trying not to sound too excited to see him. "You guys know where my room is."

Rose led them upstairs as I moved out the front door. I was headed for the car when I stepped down onto a rock, making me lose my footing. I felt myself falling and brought my arms up to my chest instinctively, hoping that it would help the blow.

But I never hit the ground. Instead I opened my eyes to see Edward look down at me, one arm around my waist. Seconds went by and I couldn't speak, his eyes paralyzing me. Finally, I moved to stand on my own and Edward let go of me.

"Thank you," I said, looking down at my feet that had betrayed me moments before.

"You're welcome" he said, bending to pick up the paint rollers he had dropped. "How are you this morning?"

"Good," I managed to allow out of my mouth. "I made breakfast."

"Then I must be having a good morning too," he said, giving me a big smile. I know that smile had won over a lot of girls, but it felt as if he only _really_ smiled for me. That sounds stupid.

I lead him into the house, to see only Emmett in the kitchen eating everything on the table.

"Bella, this is delicious!" He says through a mouthful of muffin. He grabs a few pieces of bacon before he makes his way up the stairs.

"Shall we?" Edward says, linking our arms together.

"Most definitely," I reply as we move up the stairs together. We get to the room and I see the Jasper has taped the corners, as to not get paint on the doorframe or the ceiling, Alice is on my bed, and Rose is opening the paint cans as Emmett finishes his bacon.

The next few hours I watch as the boys transform my room. Though there were little breaks where Jasper and Alice or Rose and Emmett would leave the rest of us alone for a minute, they managed to finish the job before two o' clock. It looked beautiful. I was worried about the color at first, thinking it may be too dark, but it turned out just right with my bedding.

Rose shooed the boys away after that so we could set up the rest of the room, to which they happily obliged. I watched as Emmett scooped up Rose and kissed her and Alice gave Jasper a quick peck. They looked like they were made for each other. Edward must've noticed me watching, as he came up behind me and ran the paint roller down the back of my overalls. I turned around, hoping to jeep on the angry face I was forcing, but Edward's laughter made it impossible.

As soon as they left, I slipped into a newer pair of jeans and a purple sweater. The three of us began arranging my room, with Rose making up my new bed and Alice putting pictures up.

"WHAT IS THIS?!" She squealed, looking down at a picture in her hands. Crap. It was the one from cooking with Edward. He had said he didn't want anyone else to see it. I shouldn't have printed it out.

"It's from a couple days ago," I said to her as Rose came to look at it too. Despite my hair and lack of makeup, I like the picture a lot.

"Is that Edward smiling?!" Rose says, moving the picture closer to her.

"Don't tell Edward you saw this!" I say, plucking it from her hands. "He didn't want anyone to see it."

"I can't believe he let you take a picture of him!" Alice says. "He hates having his picture taken!"

I shrug, remembering how he offered to take more. "Promise you won't tell him you saw it," I say, not wanting Edward to be mad with me.

"I won't, but it is adorable! Look at how happy he looks!"

"He doesn't even smile for school pictures," Rose adds. "He just kind of smirks at the camera."

"This is going right here!" Alice says, placing it into a blue-rimmed frame on one of my shelves.

We continue talking and working until my room is put together. It is better than my room in Phoenix. This was home, and I was glad to be there.

"Thanks guys," I say giving each of them a hug.

"Are you kidding?! This was so much fun!" Alice said. She was always so sincere. And chipper.

I began to feel a bit dizzy, most likely because of the paint fumes.

Rose obviously noticed, as she moved to open my window to the cool air. "You shouldn't sleep here tonight, Bella. Paint smell is bad for you."

"Come to my house!" Alice said. "I'm going over to Jasper's for a while, but Edward will be home!"

"He doesn't have…plans?" I knew what I meant to say, but I couldn't bring myself to do so.

"Actually, he really hasn't had any 'plans' in the last few days."

I decide not to argue and pack up a bag full of things I will need. I was excited to be spending time alone with Edward, maybe even getting to see his room. No, not like that. I just figured I could know him more if I saw his bedroom.

We walk through the yard, as Edward drove Emmett and Jasper earlier. It must've been later than I expected, as the sun was beginning to set, leaving rainbow stripes in the sky.

"Just go up to his room," Alice said. "It's the only thing on the third floor."

I nodded, though I was nervous of what I might find there.

"Have fun tonight!" I said to my newest best friends.

"You too!" Alice replied.

"And if Edward tries anything, just call one of us," Rose said in a serious tone.

After saying my goodbyes, I headed up the stairs to Edward's room. I knocked twice on the door and waited for him to answer.


	17. Will Power

Disclaimer: Ownership level0

CHAPTER 17: WILL POWER

EPOV

I had been home for a little while and had showered after painting all day at Bella's. To be honest, it was sort of another first. I had been in her bedroom twice with her now and both times had been innocent. I know it wasn't much, but it felt different for me.

I had just gotten off of the phone when I heard a quiet knock on the door. Leaving my phone on my desk, I went to see who was there.

Bella.

She was right there outside of my room holding a small bag and smiling at me.

"Can I come in?" she said, looking into my room.

"Oh yeah, sure," I replied as her voice broke me from my trance. "Not that I mind you here, but…"

"Alice didn't say anything to you?" she said, her expression now changing.

"Can't say that she has," I said, moving to sit on the leather sofa.

"Oh," she said, now looking uncomfortable. "Alice is going out tonight, but she said I shouldn't sleep in my room with the paint fumes. She said you would be around…"

Alice was right; Bella should not be staying in her room until the paint was done drying and the smell was gone. But what was my sister thinking?! Did she really just send a girl, not just any girl, but _this_ girl to my room.

"I see," I said. "It just so happens that I am not busy tonight. I would love some company"

Please tell me that I didn't sound like a jerk. As beautiful as she was and as much I would enjoy being with her, I knew that our relationship as anything would be over if I tried.

"Are you sure?" she said, putting her bag down. "If you wanted to be alone or had someone coming over, I could just go wait in Alice's room until she gets home."

"I am most certain that you will not be sitting alone here," I said. The only thing I had planned to do tonight anyway was work more on my piano piece. Having Bella here was better, though. So so so much better. "After all, we're friends too, remember?"

She smiled at this and moved to sit on the end of my bed. She was on my bed. The gentleman in me, which was still pretty new, was the only thing keeping me seated across from her.

"So," she said, leaning back and holding herself up on her elbows, "what do you want to do?"

Even without her knowing it, she was testing my will power.

"Umm, well," I said, finding myself unable to make a sentence. "We could watch a movie." It came out sounding like a question, but at least I had made a word with more than one syllable.

"Oh yay!" she said. "I haven't watched a movie in forever!"

"What about with Rose and Alice?" I said, remembering Alice had mentioned them watching movies earlier in the week.

"That doesn't count," she said, walking towards my movie collection. "I mean a _real_ movie. You know what movies your sister likes." She stood on her tiptoes to see the choices on the top shelf, running a finger along the spines of the DVD boxes.

"I understand completely." I moved to stand with her and watch her pick.

"You have them all alphabetized," she said, looking at me and tilting her head to one side. Adorable.

"And by genre."

"So you would notice if I…" her smile playing across her face.

"You wouldn't," I said. I knew where everything went, but I knew how long it would take to get them all back into place.

"Well, you just better hope that I fall asleep first!" She closed her eyes and pulled out a movie at random.

"A Clockwork Orange! I love this!" She said, holding to he chest.

"Me too," I said taking the movie from her while avoiding any touching. I put it into the player and turn to see Bella had made herself comfortable on my bed. She was lying on her stomach with her elbows propped up on pillow. She was kicking her feet behind her and pushing the hair off from her face.

Self control. Self control. Self control.

I moved slowly towards the bed, hoping it would help me maintain control. I sat on the end of the bed, leaving her space.

"Are you really comfortable like that?" she said. "You're all stiff."

Why did this have to be so hard?

"I'm fine," I said, shifting a bit. I sat with my feet on the floor, back straight. My hands occupied each other, knowing that I couldn't fully trust myself.

I felt the bed moving and looked to see that Bella was now sitting up as well. And she was closer; a lot closer. Since when has being this close to a girl made me nervous?

"You lied," she said, looking at me. "You said this was comfortable."

"I'm fine, really," I said, shifting a bit. Her arm was brushing against mine. Maybe she didn't notice this innocent touching, but I did.

"Edward, why are you sitting like that?" She was staring me down now. "No one sits on a bed like that. What are you doing?"

I sighed to myself. No way to talk myself out of answering her.

"I am trying to behave, Bella," I said, looking her dead in the eye.

"Oh," she said.

We didn't talk after that. I know I had scared her off as she changed back into her old sitting position on the bed as the movie continued in the background. But she didn't leave. That must mean _something_. She trusted me at least a little bit. I continued watching the movie, or at least tried, until I heard something.

"Cold."

"Bella?"

"Very cold."

I turn to look at her. Her head was now down on the pillow. I wasn't sure if she was sleeping or just drifting off, but either way I was certain that she wasn't completely certain of what she was saying.

"Brrrrrrr," she said. Even when she was sleeping, she was more than cute.

I decided that her sleep talking was being informative, so I made the decision to move her under the covers. I picked her up slowly, hoping not to wake her up. I know I had made her uncomfortable earlier, so maybe it would just be better that way. I placed her under the covers, letting my hands slowly trail away from her soft skin.

I wanted to touch her. I wanted to move into the bed next to her. Just to be next to her. Well, maybe that wasn't all I could want, but I knew that it would've been enough for me. I moved to the other side of the bed, rubbing the sheets between my fingers.

I can't. Get a hold of yourself! You need her. You need her and you cannot mess this up by hopping into bed with her! What would she think of you in the morning? I moved and sat down again on the chair near my desk.

I swear her skin was glowing. It was as if her pale skin reflected the little light there was. Her hair, which had been covering her face, had been pushed away by a small, delicate hand.

Stop this.

I walked out of my room, closing the door behind me. Perhaps with her asleep, my piano would be a sufficient distraction. I headed in the direction of the basement, all the while scolding myself for the thoughts running through my head.

One side of me wanted to be with her like every other girl. To feel her underneath me. To watch as he body reacted to mine.

But unlike every other girl, there was another side to my feelings. I wanted to be there for her. I wanted to know her and for her to know me. I wanted to take care of her.

Was this possibly what I think it could be? For the first time, could it be _me_ doing the uncontrollable falling?

Thoughts continued to speed through my mind until I heard someone at the front door.


	18. Won't Power

Disclaimer: I don't own anything…I'm sure you're shocked.

CHAPTER 18: WON'T POWER

EPOV

"EDWARD!"

You have got to be kidding me.

"Lauren, what are you doing here?"

"Well, there's only so many things that I do here, now don't I?"

She stepped into me, planting kisses along my jaw line. I turned my head, doing all I could to avoid her lips colliding with mine.

"Why didn't you say you were coming?" I said. How could she be here _now_?

"I have been texting you all night, baby," she said. "You didn't answer, so I just thought I would surprise you."

Before this moment, I loved surprises. Now, I wished that there were a Lauren-warning device to know when she was nearby.

"Oh," I said, trying to create distance between us. "I guess I must've left my phone off somewhere.

"Hmm," she purred. I think she believes that I am playing stupid to her planned visit. This probably won't end well.

"Should we head up to your room?" She says, taking my hand and leading me towards the stairs.

"No!" I said, ripping my hand away. All my thoughts traveled to the beautiful girl occupying my bed. In that instant, I knew I had to get Lauren out of here; forever.

"Lauren, we need to talk. Perhaps in my living room?" I ushered her in, just now noticing her ridiculous outfit. She must've taken Alice's compliment to heart because she was wearing those shoes again. Covering her only enough was a sea green dress with no straps. I watched as she sat down on one of the couches, the bottom of her dress barely covering her. She patted the seat next to her and I hesitantly moved to the spot.

"Lauren," I said, taking in a deep breath.

"It's okay Edward, I know what this is about."

"You…you do?" I felt a small wave of relief.

"Of course I do, baby. Jessica said you were acting a little strange last time she was over."

I always thought it was a little weird that Jessica and Lauren would talk about me with each other. Maybe it was just me, but it certainly felt strange.

"She told me you sent her home early" she said. I nodded. "That isn't very like you at all."

This was turning out to be easier than I thought. Thank God.

"I'm so glad you understand," I said, taking one of her hands in my own.

"Oh Edward! Of course I understand! You want it to just be you and me!"

She lunges towards me, her lips landing directly on mine. Her hands are on my cheeks, pulling my face into hers.

Bella is upstairs.

I feel her tongue pushing on my lips.

No. Bella is upstairs.

One of her hands is traveling down to the zipper of my pants while she continues her attempts to gain access into my mouth.

THIS CANNOT HAPPEN. No. Not with Bella upstairs. Not with _my_ Bella almost directly above us.

I grab onto Lauren's wrist, pushing her back and moving my lips into an even thinner line under her own. She finally got the hint and moved away.

"Baby?" she said, putting on a pout.

"Lauren, that wasn't quite what I meant."

"Well what do you mean, Edward?" she said, now raising her voice a little.

"I mean that I don't want us to be exclusive," I said, keeping my voice low.

"Well what is it that you _do_ want, Edward? You know I'll give you whatever you want?"

Had I really been sleeping with girls that were _this_ stupid?

"I don't…I don't want to be anything, Lauren. I don't want to do this anymore."

"What?"

"Please, try to understand. It isn't you, Lauren. This is all about me. I just want to be something different."

Silence. Perhaps this was a good sign.

"ARE YOU FUCKING KIDDING ME WITH THIS EDWARD?!"

I obviously had guessed wrong.

"Lauren, don't be like this. You don't need to yell. I'm right here."

"Oh I shouldn't yell?! Why Edward? Do you have some whore in your bed right now?!" Her eyes widened. "OH MY GOD EDWARD! There is, isn't there?!" She picked up the phonebook on the nearby table and threw it at my head. She missed, but I felt the shifting air close to my ear.

"Lauren, calm down. No one is upstairs. I told you, this isn't about you at all. You're beautiful. Nothing is wrong with you. This is all me."

"WHY WOULD YOU DO THIS TO ME?!"

Please Bella, be a sound sleeper. I don't think I could let you see me like this again.

"I'm not doing anything to you. We just can't do this."

"And Jessica?"

Again talking about Jessica, and it still was weird.

"I can't be with her either. I can't be with anyone."

"Fuck you, Edward," she said, wearing all her rage. "You'll miss me, but you can never have this again!"

I wanted to tell her I didn't want _it_, but I kept it to myself.

"I'm sorry, Lauren." I said as she headed for my front door.

She turned on her heel and glared at me.

"Fuck you." Her eyes darted towards the table near the front door. Before I could even register what was happening, she had picked up a crystal vase off the table and threw it at me, this time making contact with both my forehead and the hand I had put up instinctively. I looked down at my hand, which was now bleeding, and heard the door slam behind Lauren as she left. I touched my forehead, noticing that there was a gash there as well.

Shit.

I decided to clean my cuts first before cleaning up the crystal pieces on the floor. After the bleeding stopped, I could see that none of the cuts were too serious. I had one running above my left eyebrow, a couple small cuts on my palm, and one larger cut running from the middle of my palm around to the other side. Once I was certain that they were clean, I moved to the front hall again, carrying a broom and a dustpan. I swept up all the pieces and put them into he garbage bag in the kitchen. While I wasn't happy with the transaction of words that had just occurred , I was glad Lauren had thrown this vase instead of my mother's favorite one which was on another table. It had belonged to her mother, and I knew it couldn't be replaced like the now broken one.

I went back upstairs, still hoping that Bella hadn't heard anything. To my relief she was still tucked into the covers of my bed. Her peaceful expression made me smile. At least she was one thing that I thought was going right.

My phone was vibrating against my desk and I picked it up when I saw it was Alice.

"Yes, Alice?" I said, dropping into my desk chair.

"Hey there! How is everything going with Bella?" she said. I don't know how she managed to have so much energy.

"She's asleep. Were you going to tell me that she was coming over?"

"I figured it would be a nice surprise for the both of you! Did you have other plans?"

"No, I just wish I didn't look like an idiot in front of her when she first came into my room."

"Oh don't be silly. And since when do you care what you look like?"

"Since now, Alice."

"Oh…oh! Really Edward?! That's so exciting!"

"What do you want, Alice?"

"I was just letting you and Bella know that I am staying at Jasper's tonight and will be back tomorrow before lunch!"

"I'll tell her tomorrow," I said, excited to have some time with just Bella. Even after our moment earlier, I just wanted all the time I could have with her.

"Edward, I'm really proud of you."

"Whatever, Alice. We'll talk tomorrow."

"Okay! Bye!"

I heard the line go dead and put my phone into the charger. After the night I had, I was tired. I looked over to my bed, contemplating if sliding in with Bella would be a bad idea. It was a big bed, it wasn't like we would be on top of each other, not that the idea of being on top of Bella was a bad idea…

No, I don't think I'm ready to be in a bed with her. I can't control my thoughts, so controlling my hands was probably not going to happen.

I looked over to my leather couch again. I remembered the last time I had slept on it. I had fallen asleep while reading and my neck hurt for the days following. I looked back at Bella one more time before deciding that Bella was worth braving the couch for. I stepped into my bathroom, changing into a pair of flannel pants and a sweatshirt before positioning myself on the couch.

As I had expected earlier, this was going to be a long night.


	19. You Better Work

Disclaimer: I don't own anything…saying that never gets old…

CHAPTER 19: YOU BETTER WORK

BPOV

Sun was peeking through the window and I stretched my arms above my head before opening my eyes.

Where am I?

I look at the dark red sheets underneath me and remember that I was staying over at the Cullen's house. I must've fallen asleep before Alice had gotten home because the last thing I remember was sitting with Edward and watching a movie.

So then if this is Edward's bed that I'm in, where is he? I mean, this is _his_ bed; he should be sleeping in it. If he had woken me up I would've been more than happy to sleep somewhere else.

My eyes are now adjusted to the light and I look over at the sofa. Edward is sleeping on it. One of his legs is dipping off the couch with his foot on the floor, while the other is in the air off the end of the couch. He can't be comfortable like that; the couch is too small for him. I move off the bed and towards him, kneeling on the floor so that my face was level with him. His face was buried into the couch and his hair was going in all different directions.

I decided to make him breakfast as a thank you for letting me have the bed, quickly bundling my hair into a messy bun before heading downstairs. When I reached the kitchen, Esme was at the table reading a newspaper and eating a bowl of cereal. She heard me come down and looked up from her reading.

"Oh good morning, Bella!" she said, standing up to give me a hug.

"Good morning, Esme."

"How did you sleep hun," she said, letting me go. "I hope Edward didn't keep you up too late."

"No, I slept well. Actually I fell asleep on him when we were watching a movie. Would you mind if I made the two of us breakfast? I'll clean up, it's just that Edward slept on his couch and I feel bad."

"Bella, you don't need to ask! Use whatever you want! If any of my wonderful children ask, let them know I'm headed out on errands."

"Thank you, Esme. I'll let then know."

She cleaned up after her breakfast and headed out, leaving me to cook. I decided on French toast, and about 30 minutes later I was headed back upstairs with a tray covered with French toast and strawberries.

Edward was still out on the couch, so I put the tray onto his desk, now going to wake him. I was hesitant at first, but finally brought a hand up and onto his back.

"Edward," I said, my mouth near his ear. "Edward, it's Bella. You don't have to wake up right now if you don't want to, but I made you breakfast."

I heard a groan followed by me name. He rolled to face me, opening one eye at a time. A smile appeared on his tired face, and I couldn't stop myself from brushing some hair off of his forehead. That's when I noticed the cut above his eyebrow.

"Edward! What happened to your head?!" I said, probably louder than necessary.

His eyes opened fully now and sat up. He moved to cover his forehead, only to show that he had a cut on his hand. I pulled his hand from his head and into my own, studying the large cut and the smaller ones.

"I'm fine, really," he said, leaving his hand in mine. "Well, except for my neck, but I think that's from the couch."

"Edward, be serious. Why do you have all these cuts?"

He said nothing as I continued looking at his hand, trying to find any clues to what had happened to him while I was sleeping.

"Please tell me what happened."

He sighed at this and looked down at our hands.

"I had an unwanted visitor last night," he said. He sounded so unsure telling me, but he continued. "Let's say that they weren't very happy when I asked them to leave."

"You mean when you asked _her_ to leave."

I swear I didn't mean to say that out loud. I knew I had struck a nerve by the pain that flashed in front of his eyes.

"Yes, when I asked her to leave."

"I'm sorry Edward. I didn't mean to…"

"Bella, it's okay. I'm okay. Let's have breakfast."

I realized I was still holding his hand, tracing up and down his fingers. He let me explore his hand, leaving it open. I looked up to his face, his green eyes looking back at me. I moved one hand away from his, still holding it open with my other hand. My other hand found its way to his face, lightly touching the cut on his perfect face. I could feel his eyes still on me, realizing that I was probably making him uncomfortable. Despite how nice it felt to touch his skin, I pulled my hands back from him.

"Um, breakfast," I managed to get out.

He got up from the couch and moved to see the food on his desk.

"Bella, you didn't have to do this!" he said, smiling at me as I made my way over to him.

"Yes I did. You let me have the bed."

"Even so, this was really nice."

I watched as he took a few bites before joining him.

"Alice stayed out with Jasper last night," he said in between bites. "She wanted me to tell you that she would be back a little later."

"Oh, okay," I said, feeling bad that I hadn't thought about her before right now. "I have to go on a job hunt today, anyway."

"Is that so?" he said. "You _want_ a job?"

"I do. I like having my own money."

"I see," he said, chewing thoughtfully. "Well, I knew the place where I work is hiring. You should check it out."

"Where do you work?" I said. I was definitely interested in finding a job as painlessly as possible. Working with Edward didn't sound too bad either.

"I work for my dad, Carlisle. He has his own doctor's office and I just help with checking people in. He's looking for someone to answer phones and keep files. Do you want me to ask him?"

"Sure."

He immediately got up and went to his cell phone. After dialing he stood leaning on the edge of his desk.

"Hi, this is Edward. Is my father around?" He smiled at me, obviously waiting for Carlisle.

"Hey. So I think I found you a new receptionist." "No, it isn't her. Definitely not."

I smiled, imagining what his father must be saying.

"No, dad, Bella. Bella is looking for a job."

He nodded at whatever his father said, now handing the phone to me.

"Hello?"

"Bella, is it true that you want a job? Or is it just my son trying to find a way to spend more time with you?"

I chuckled a bit at this. "No, I really do want a job. I was going to go looking today…"

"Look no further, Bella. I would love to have you help around here. How about you come in at the beginning of the week and I can give you a few lessons on how to use our computer system?"

"That sounds great. Thank you so much, Carlisle."

"It's a pleasure, Bella. Maybe you can even get my lazy son to come to work more often with you there."

"I'll do my best," I said. After saying goodbye to him I put the phone down on the desk.

"Well?" said Edward.

"I guess I'm working with you!" I said. Without really thinking, I threw myself at him, moving my arms around his neck to hug him. He stumbled back a few steps, surprised by my action. I understood though, I was surprised too. I felt his arms reach around my back, holding me to him.

"Thank you, Edward," I said into his chest.

"Okay I'm home!" I heard from the door. "Edward, surrender that Bella!"

"Morning to you too, Alice," he said, letting me go.

"Bella, go home and shower, not that you look awful or anything. Go relax for a bit because tonight we are sleeping at Rose's house. Just the girls!"

"Okay. I guess I'll see you later?" I said to both of them, picking my bag off the floor. I needed a shower, I could feel it.

Alice waved me out and I took one more look at Edward before heading home.


	20. I Missed You

Disclaimer: I own absolutely nothing...and admitting it is the first step...

CHAPTER 20: I MISSED YOU

EPOV

As soon as Bella walked out the door, Alice turned back to me.

"Edward! What happened last night?! And to your head? Did you try something on Bella?! Is that how it got there?!"

"Calm it down, Alice. One thing at a time."

"Okay," she said, attempting to slow herself down. "How did you cut your head?"

"It wasn't me. Lauren was here."

"Excuse me?! You had Lauren over even though Bella was here?!"

"It wasn't like that, I swear. She just showed up here."

"Okay," she said, satisfied with that answer. "I take it that whatever happened with Lauren didn't go well?"

"That, perhaps, is an understatement."

She gave me the look, commanding me to tell her what had happened.

"She came over and I just couldn't give her what she wanted." I didn't feel the need to go into detail about what _that_ was.

"Because Bella was here," Alice said plainly.

"Honestly," I said, putting a hand through my hair, "I just didn't want to, with or without Bella here."

"Edward Cullen, since when do you ever turn down a girl?"

"Well as of last night…"

"So Lauren happened to your head?"

"Yep, she threw a vase at me."

"Hmmm," she said thoughtfully. "So what brought out this new Edward?" I think she already knew, she always knew before I did, but I told her anyway.

"I think it's Bella," I said, looking her in the eye. "She is so different. I think…I think she makes me want to be different too."

"So then you like Bella?" she replied, her eyes twinkling. "Did anything happen with you two last night?"

"No. She knows how I am, but I don't want to be like that with her. She fell asleep when we were watching a movie and I just let her sleep."

"Where?"

"In my bed," I continued before she could say anything. "I slept on my couch."

"Why didn't you or Bella just sleep in my room?"

Why hadn't that so much as crossed my mind?

"I don't know," I said confused by my own actions. "I guess…I just didn't think of leaving her alone."

Oh man. I know what this is. I've got it bad.

"Does she know?" Alice said. She must've read my facial expression.

"No, I mean, I don't _think _so. I didn't say anything to her about it."

"Do you want me to talk to her tonight about it?"

"No, Alice," I said quickly. "And that does not mean to talk to her and not tell me about it!" She probably was going to talk to her anyway, I knew my sister, but I didn't think I was ready to her what Bella thought of me.

"Edward," she said, stopping. She seemed to be at a loss for words.

"I've actually gotta head out, Alice," I said. That was true; I did have somewhere to go today. In fact, a very important somewhere to go. "Oh! And do you think that you and Rose could Bella a few outfits to wear to work? Dad gave her a job and she starts this week."

"Sure, Edward, we can do that." She must've been surprised by my behavior, because this was the first time that the idea of shopping didn't cause her extreme excitement.

"Edward?" she said, moving closer to me.

"What is it, Alice?" Her expression was different than I had seen in a while.

She reached out and gave me a hug, her tiny arms around my waist.

"I just missed you, that's all," she said, looking up at my face.

"What do you mean?" I said, confused by her. I mean, she had only been over at Jasper's house for the night.

"I missed you like this," she replied, letting me go and stepping back. "I haven't seen you care about someone like you care about Bella in a while."

"Oh," I said, feeling taken aback by this. She smiled and made her way out of the room.

After getting dressed, I cleaned up the tray of breakfast Bella had made me and headed out to my car. After about 20 minutes, I had reached my destination.

I went to the front desk to (thankfully) see a young girl I didn't recognize. I read her nametag, 'Leah' as I walked up to the front desk.

"How can I help you?" she said, looking up from the desk.

"Uh, yes. I had called yesterday to meet with Mr. Anderson," I said as she looked at her computer screen.

"Ok, yes. You are…Mr. Cullen?"

"That would be me," I said, nodding.

"Great. I will let Mr. Anderson know that you are here. If you want, you can sit over in the waiting area until he comes out."

I thanked her and walked over to the dark green couches and took a seat. I stared at the fish tank in the waiting area until I noticed an older man with thinning grey hair walking towards me.

"Mr. Cullen, I presume," he said, putting out a hand to me.

"Edward," I said, shaking his outstretched hand. "Thank you for meeting with me so late, Mr. Anderson."

"Please, Arthur," he said. "And we're happy to have a young individual like yourself interested in our program. If I could just show this way, I would love to just accept you, but…"

"I understand completely," I said, following his lead down a corridor. We stepped into a smaller room and I sat down, preparing myself for what was to come.

BPOV

As soon as I made it to Rose's, I was pulled in by to sets of hands and rushed up the stairs.

"Wow, you guys missed me that much!" I said, being flung into Rose's bedroom.

"Well, we have a little work to do before the fun starts," Rose said, closing the door behind her and Alice.

"Edward told me you got a job with my dad, so we thought you could use a few different work outfits!" Alice said, pulling out a shopping from next to the bed. "All you have to do is try these on and then there will be no more Bella dress-up tonight, I swear!"

I sighed. "Fine, but only because I need it."

I couldn't believe that Alice had spent so much money on me again, but it didn't seem to faze her. She had picked out many pieces, among them were a couple skirts hitting around my knees, some button-up shirts with stylish patterns and cuts, and a cute shoes, both in flats and with heels.

After trying on all the different outfits, they allowed me to finally change into sweatpants and a tank top. We ate popcorn while watching a movie. I sat on the floor, with Alice behind me and Rose next to her on the couch. After about 20 minutes of the movie, I felt Alice begin to brush and play with my hair. I didn't mind; it reminded me of my mother. If I sat and watched her sitcoms with her, she would brush my hair.

I let my mind drift between thoughts of Edward and the movie for some time until I felt something soft hit my hand. I looked down to see-A PIECE OF MY HAIR?!

"ALICE?! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!" I yelped, throwing my arms up around my head.

"I'm just doing a little trimming," she says, innocently looking at me.

"This is not a little!" I say, holding up the piece that fell on me. I looked around where I was sitting; there was brown hair everywhere.

"Really Bella," Rose said, trying to comfort me, "she isn't taking off _that_ much. It's just that you have so much hair."

"Is it bad?!" I said, grabbing the ends of my hair to look at. It felt lighter, but I couldn't see my whole head.

"No! Don't you trust me, Bella? I'm just cutting a bit off the ends, I promise."

It was too late to stop her, I suppose. I would look absolutely ridiculous with my hair being two different lengths. Instead of arguing further, I just leaned my head back again.

"Don't worry! It's going to look great!"

I focused on the movie, now noticing the sound the scissors made as Alice worked. By the end of the movie, she had finished with my hair and I rushed to the bathroom to see what she had done. I admit, it wasn't as bad as I thought it would be. In fact, it wasn't really too different from how my hair had been. It was only a few inches shorter than it had been, but it seemed to bounce and shine more as I moved my head from side to side.

"Thank you, Alice," I said, still a little upset that she had attacked my head without asking.

We cleaned up the hair on the floor and talked for some time before Rose fell asleep. Now with just me and Alice awake, she turned to me, her face serious.

"Are you mad at me Bells? I didn't think you would mind that much," she said.

"No, I guess I'm not that mad."

"Good, because I don't have that many good friends and I don't know what I would do if you were!" She immediately seemed happier.

I was surprised by her statement, however. "Alice, what do you mean? How could you not have tons of friends?"

"Well," she said, sighing, "you can't tell him, but Edward does have a lot to do with it."

"Okay," I said, waiting for her to go on.

"It's just that once we got to high school, a lot of the girls that wanted to be friends with me were just looking for a way to talk with Edward, to be with him. I've caught 'friends' of mine sneaking into his room during sleepovers that they would beg to have. He just really made it hard for me to trust friends. I mean, I've known Rose forever, so I never had to worry about her. Even if she had wanted to date Edward, I know that she wasn't using me for it. You too, Bella. You didn't even know I had a brother when we first met. I wish it was like that all the time, but you know how some people can be."

I felt sorry for Alice in that moment. Dealing with Edward in that sense was probably hard.

"He's different now, Bella," she said, examining my face. "He's changing. He's been like a whole new Edward for most of last week."

"He's probably just growing up," I replied, wondering what she was implying.

"I think that it might be because of you, Bella."

Me? How could it be because of me?

"I know it sounds a little crazy," she said, "but I think he wants to be better around you. Maybe _for_ you."

Okay, she was right; she did sound crazy. I could never have an effect like that on someone after such a short time, could I?

"Don't be silly, Alice," I said, snuggling into my blanket on the couch.

"You'll see yourself, Bella. I just know it."

With that, she hopped on to Rose's bed, falling asleep quickly. I wanted to fall asleep too, but Alice's words were stuck in my head. All I could think of now was how different Edward had been from my first impression of him. I took my phone out of the bag on the floor, deciding that talking to Edward for a bit might be the best way to rid my thoughts of him and get some sleep. Looking at the time, 1:24am, I thought it best just to text him, I wouldn't want to wake him just so I could sleep.

"_Hey. You should know that your bed is way more comfortable than Rose's couch."_

I immediately rethought the text as soon as it had sent. Did it sound like I wanted to be in his bed with him? That wouldn't be so bad, I'm sure.

Stop thinking like that!

I was brought back by my phone buzzing against my palm.

"_Hello to you, too. My pillows smell like you."_

I smiled at this, thinking hard about my response.

"_I can wash them for you, if you want. Will I be seeing you at work this week?"_

I waited for a moment before getting a response.

"_No, I will be busy for the next couple weeks. I probably won't be in until after that."_

I frowned at this, but before I could answer, another text came to my phone.

"_And don't even think about washing my pillow cases. I want them to smell like you as long as possible."_

I couldn't help but smile and hug the phone to my chest.

"_Okay. I guess I won't wash them."_

"_I'm going to call you every night, is that okay Bella?"_

He wanted to call me. He wanted to call _me_.

"_Sure. Are you going to tell me why you're so busy?"_

Oops, I thought. What if I don't want to know why he is busy?

"_Nope, not right now. I assure you I'm not doing anything questionable."_

It was like he had read my mind.

"_I'll talk to you tomorrow then. Goodnight! Enjoy your pillows!"_

"_You have no idea. Sweet dreams, Bella."_

Just as I predicted, talking with Edward, no matter how brief, allowed me to begin falling asleep. The last thing I could see in my mind was the picture of Edward smelling his pillow as he fell asleep too.


	21. 604800 and Counting

Disclaimer:...you already know...

CHAPTER 21: 604800 AND COUNTING…

EPOV

One week. It had been whole week since Bella had slept in my bed. One whole week since she had made me breakfast, worried about my cuts, and hugged me.

The past week had felt like torture. I had talked to Bella everyday, yes, but somehow it didn't feel like it was enough. I wanted to see her more than in passing. I wanted to hug her again; I never thought such an innocent touch could mean so much to me. Dad had told me she had been at work Monday through Friday; it was the first time I was jealous of _my dad_. He was getting to spend every day with her and I was off by myself.

It was pretty early on Saturday morning. I rolled my head into my pillow, hoping to catch a whiff of the smell Bella had left on my pillow. It was still there, but barely. I thought back to a time where Jessica…or Lauren, one of them I don't remember which, had sprayed my pillows with perfume. It smelled nice, but not like Bella. Bella had left a sweet, fresh smell that I knew could not be duplicated.

I wanted to stay in bed with the closest thing I had to Bella, but today I had to be up to see Arthur. Maybe she would be awake already, I thought. Maybe if I called her right now, before I had to go…

It is official; Bella was like a drug to me. Except in her case, she seemed to have only effects on me and the people around her.

Without another thought, I grabbed my phone to call her.

"Hello?" I heard Bella say hoarsely into the phone.

"Hey, Bella. It's Edward."

"Oh hey!"

"Are you okay? Your voice doesn't sound to good."

"I'm fine," I heard her say before yawning. "I'm just waking up, but thanks for noticing."

"Did I wake you?" I said, hoping that I hadn't.

"Well, yes, but I had to get up anyway. Otherwise, Alice was going to come wake me."

"Oh."

"I think I like you waking me up better."

I was glad she wasn't here for that moment; the smile crossing my face was downright goofy.

"Is that so?"

"Well, she threatened to poor water on me, so yes."

We talked for a little while about how work was going. I was glad to hear that she thought some of my father's patients were a little crazy.

"So then you're not going to work today?" I said, remembering that Alice had planned to wake her.

"No, Alice and Rose signed us all up for a day of 'pampering and relaxation' at the Breathe Free spa…I think that's what it is called."

"Well, at least she's not dragging you around the mall."

"That's true," she said. I heard her laugh quietly on the other end. "So, are you gonna tell me what you are up to today?"

"Of course not." She had been asking me all week, but I wasn't going to crack, not yet at least.

"Okay." I could tell that she was upset that I refused to crack.

"I promise you have nothing to worry about. Well, unless you are worried about me spending the day with an old, balding man."

"Well, whatever floats your boat, Edward." Her laugh was intoxicating.

"Oh yes, very funny." I replied, trying my best to control my own smile.

"So does that mean you're free tonight?"

"As a matter of fact, I do happen to be free this evening. Are _you_ free, or is my sister taking advantage of you?

"Oh no, Alice is going out with Jasper tonight, and Rose and Emmett were going out too."

"So…do you wanna hang out then?"

"Well, only on one condition," she said.

"And that is?"

"Well, I'm going to have to know what you've been doing this past week."

Damn. How did she do that? Should I tell her? I didn't want her to think that I was strange, well, more than she thought I already was.

"Please Edward?"

Now she wasn't playing fair.

"Fine, but you can't tell anyone else."

"I swear."

"Well, how about you just come over whenever you're freed from Alice. I should be done before you anyway."

"Sounds good to me!" I hope she was really excited and not just faking it for my benefit. I really had missed her this week.

"How about I order a pizza?" I say, knowing that I can't cook like her.

"Sure. Surprise me with the toppings!"

"Okay. See you tonight, Bella."

"Bye Edward!"

I hung up the phone, placing it slowly back down on the desk. I had never been so excited to make plans with anyone, especially when it involved doing something that I didn't want to do. Well, I did want to, but not in front of _her_…or did I?

I went through my morning routine, quickly leaving the house before Alice found me. She had always been able to read my face and I didn't want her to see the state of excitement and confusion I was stuck in.

I drove once again to the Anderson building, one million things going through my head. As soon as I reached the building I pulled out my things form the back of the car and headed in. Knowing my way around the building now, I found my destination. I sat in a seat near other people who must've been waiting for the same thing that I was. Shortly after I arrived, Arthur Anderson appeared in front of us.

"Thank you all for coming in on a Saturday. I know that most of you young people would rather be sleeping in, but it means a lot that you came. In preparation for Friday, I would just like to get a feel for everyone and make sure I have all the information correct."

After some time waiting and watching as the other people impressed both Mr. Anderson and me. The crowd that had been there before was more than half gone when it was my turn. I was fairly certain that I wasn't very impressive in this situation, but I made my way up to Mr. Anderson, shaking his hand once again when I got there.

"It's nice to see you again, sir," I said.

"Really Edward, I have no idea why you feel the need to be so formal. You've practically been living here this past week."

"Should I begin?" I said, motioning to the area behind me.

"Certainly. I actually the most interested in what you have accomplished," he said with sincerity in his voice.

I nodded my head to him before showing him exactly what I had been able to do. When I was finished, I stood up, hoping that it was good enough.

"Well, well, well, Mr. Cullen. I am beyond impressed. This is a masterpiece."

"Thank you for the opportunity, sir."

An assistant of his that had been sitting off to the side scurried up to him with an open notebook in her hand. He began whispering to Arthur and he nodded.

"Oh, I see," pushing the glasses further up his nose. "Edward, you seem to have left off a name here for this."

"Yes, I didn't really know what to call it." I shrugged, still undecided on a title.

"Well, and this is just to me, but I think it is very soothing." The girl next to him nodded.

Soothing. It's a start. What is soothing? Showers are soothing…that doesn't help. Reading is soothing…nope, nothing.

Bella. Bella's touch. The way she treated me. The way she looked when she slept, her face perfectly calm. Her smell. Oh God, the smell she had left on my pillows. It certainly had soothed me to sleep this week. Bella was soothing.

"Mr. Cullen, any ideas?" I heard Arthur say, bringing me out of my thoughts.

"Halfway there."

I lowered my head in thought. Picturing Bella in my mind I came up with one vision; Bella sleeping in my bed. She looked beautiful, calm, and anything I could ever want.

"Bella's Lullaby," I said quietly to myself.

"What's that, son?"

I looked up at him. "It's called 'Bella's Lullaby.'"

"Perfect," he said. His assistant wrote it down and moved back to her seat. I smiled to myself, happy with my choice. That really was the best way to describe it. It was for her, because of her.

I went to shake Arthur's hand once more.

"So, will this Bella be coming on Friday?" He said, knowing that this song was about someone special.

"Honestly sir, she doesn't even know I play piano."

"Well I wouldn't hide a gift like this, especially if you're trying to win this young lady over." A smile was creeping across his face.

"Thank you sir," I said, not knowing how else to reply.

"She's a special one, isn't she?" he said as I started to walk away.

"More so than you can imagine."


	22. Middle School Couple

Disclaimer: Nothing here is owned my me…

CHAPTER 22: MIDDLE SCHOOL COUPLE

Despite the name, the Breathe Free spa was anything but free. After the manicure, pedicure, facial, and massage, all which were chosen by Rose or Alice, I was feeling refreshed…and poor. After each of us finished of our last treatments, we headed into the changing room, where Rose and Alice started preparing for their big night out and I discarded my spa robe for jeans and a shirt. There is absolutely no question that I will never be as glamorous as them.

I watched as Alice did Rose's makeup for her. Both of them had fantastic dresses on Rose's was red and Alice's was a bright green, like the color of grass.

"So Bella," Alice said, brushing something over Rose's cheekbones, "what are you and Edward gonna do tonight?"

I shrugged. "I'm not really sure. I know that he's ordering pizza for us, but the rest seems to be a secret."

"Secret?" said Rose, her eyes still closed as Alice had instructed. "Is he taking you out? Do we need to dress you up?!"

"No, I think we're staying in, at least I hope we are." While I enjoyed spa day, I wasn't up to playing dress-up.

"So my darling brother told you nothing?" She looked up from digging through her bag of cosmetics.

"Well, I know that I made him promise that he would show me what he has been up to all week. I'm not sure how long that will take, seeing as I have no idea what it is."

"Any ideas, Alice?" Rose pushed out her lips as Alice ran liner around the edges.

"I believe I do," she said, her smile growing on her face.

"So then you'll tell me?" I said, hopeful that she would spill.

"Not a chance."

"Why?!" I wasn't really a big fan of surprises, not that I was worried about Edward's surprise being really out there.

"How about me?" Rose said, pouting a bit.

"I am definitely not telling you, honey. I'm sorry, but this is big that he's letting Bella in on it. Plus he has made me promise before not to tell anyone."

"What could he possibly be doing that he wouldn't want anyone to know about?" I said, mildly frustrated. I couldn't think of anything that would make me think badly of Edward. Besides our first couple days of knowing each other, he had been wonderful.

"It isn't anything bad, I swear," Alice said, switching spots with Rose so she could have her hair done. "It's just something he's not very comfortable sharing with a lot of people."

"Can you give us a hint?" Rose said, picking up a brush from the bench.

"Like what?"

"Who else knows about what 'it' is besides you?" Maybe someone else would tell us.

"Yeah, does Emmett know?" Rose said. "I could get it out of him if he knew." I laughed at this, knowing it was true.

"No he does not," Alice said. "In fact the only people that do know are me and my Mom."

I began trying to think, my mind flooding with possibilities.

"I promise it's a good surprise," Alice said, noticing my expression.

"So then it's a part of New Edward?" Rose said, adding some product to Alice's hair.

"New Edward?" I said, confused.

"Yes, New Edward," she said, nodding at me. "I mean the Edward we've seen for the past couple weeks while you've been here."

"Rose is half-right," Alice replied to this. "It _is_ part of New Edward, but it is something that was part of Old Edward too. It is just something that Old Edward would never share with anyone."

"So it is…a talent?" I said, scrunching up my nose.

"You could call it that," she said back. "But that is as much as you are getting out of me!" She pretended to lock her lips and throw away the key.

I sat in thought for a minute, but the list of possible talents forming in my head was still unending. I felt relieved when I saw both Rose and Alice were done with their hair and makeup, thinking we could get out of here before…

"Okay, just let me fix it a little," Rose said, moving behind me and beginning to straighten the ends of my hair.

"You guys! I'm sitting around a house all night! I don't need to be glamorized!"

"Oh it's not like we're hurting you!" said Alice, who was now kneeling in front of me with a palette of eye shadow in one hand and a brush in the other. "I swear we won't go overboard. I won't even put anything on your skin! Just a little eye shadow and mascara."

"And I won't put anything in you hair," said Rose.

"You have three minutes," I said, setting the clock on my imaginary wristwatch.

"Oh, are we anxious to get to you date with Edward?" Rose said, nudging one of my shoulders.

"No," I said. I know Alice could tell that I was now blushing a deep shade of pink, but she didn't say anything, which I was thankful for. "It's not a date."

"Sure," said Rose. I could almost see her facial expression in my head.

True to their word, they finished my mini-makeover quickly and we left the spa. I sat in the back of the car, looking at my hands as if my manicure had really caught my eye. It wasn't a date. It was two friends hanging out. It was a girl going over to guy's house. A girl going to see a beautiful guy, who was planning on sharing a big secret with her. But that didn't really scream 'date'…did it? Was he expecting it to be a date?

Of course not. This whole head-conversation is silly. There was no way gorgeous and highly experienced Edward was planning a date for us…

I mean, not that I would mind. He _is_ unbelievable to look at. And he's sweet, well at least he is to me. Not to mention that we're a lot alike…

No. Not a date…unless he says it is, which he won't…probably.

At this moment, I am happy that no one in the car has mind-reading abilities, because they would think I was crazy.

Rose dropped off Alice first at her house, where Jasper was waiting for her. I slid into the front seat with her, even though the ride wasn't very far.

"You know," she said, looking at the road, "it is okay to like Edward. It wouldn't have been before, but he has been different lately."

"I…I don't like…no I don't like him like that." I manage to get out. I am by far the worst liar in the world.

"Oh okay," she said, smirking. "I would never have guessed you didn't like him _like that_ by the smile on your face whenever you're with him or we mention his name."

"Is it that obvious?" I say, knowing there is no point denying it.

"It is to me at least," she replied. "You guys already act like a middle school couple."

"Huh?" Not quite sure what she means.

"Oh come on, Bella. You know how it is in like, 6th and 7th grade when the little pre-teens 'go out.' They talk on the phone every night and hug each other, but really nothing more. That's how you two are."

I smile at this. "I wasn't the most attractive pre-teen, Rose. I never had such a serious relationship."

"But you know what I mean."

"I guess."

"Bella, dear sweet Bella," she said, looking to me. "You're going to be seventeen in a few weeks. I think it's okay for you to like a boy now."

"I'll think on it."

"That's all I ask," she says. "And by the way, you can get out of the car anytime now."

I look to the window to see we've already parked in my driveway.

"Oh," I say, feeling completely oblivious to anything…not Edward. "Have fun tonight!" I say, exiting the car.

"You too! I want to know how it goes!" She says out the window. "Maybe even before Alice because she'll get to hear it from Edward too!"

I smiled and nodded as she drove away. As I headed into the house I pulled out my phone to call Edward quickly.

"Hey there," he said, answering it quickly. "Are you home yet?"

"Just got in," I said, moving up the stairs.

"Are you feeling pampered?" he said sarcastically.

"Oh, most definitely," I said, making it into my room and falling onto my bed. "So are you ready for me to come over?"

"As ready as I'll ever be," he replied.

"What are you wearing? I mean, I don't need to dress up, right?"

"Not unless you want to," he said into the phone. "I would say that in my house, the most casual and comfortable styles are accepted."

"Great," I said, moving to my dresser to find sweatpants. Sometimes it felt like that was all I ever wore around him. "I'll just change then and come over."

"You know," he said, his voice hushed in the phone, "I wouldn't mind if you left your window shades open while you changed."

I froze, not knowing what to do or say back. So much for New Edward.

"Bella, I was kidding. I wouldn't look."

So much for Edward liking me.

"I'll be there in a minute," I said before closing my phone.

I quickly changed into gray sweatpants and a navy tank top before heading back downstairs. After leaving a note for my dad on the kitchen table, I left through the back door. When I made it to Edward's I noticed he was standing inside of his house waiting for me.

"Took you long enough," he said as he opened the door to me.

"I didn't take _that _long," I said, moving into his house.

"Maybe I was just excited to see you then."

I could feel myself blushing at this, trying to hide it under my hair. I walked further into his kitchen, noticing that there was no pizza smell. I couldn't help it, I was hungry.

"Edward," I said, looking around once more to make sure I was correct. "There is no pizza smell. Why is there no pizza smell?"

I heard him chuckle as he came up behind me. "Well, I was extremely worried that I would make a terrible choice of toppings and would be judged on that. Instead of taking that chance, I bought anything we would need to make our own."

I was about to respond to this, but I was silenced by Edward's arms wrapping around my waist. I could tell his back was slouched slightly, as his head was resting on my shoulder.

"Would you like something?" I said, not knowing what to do. I had left my arms at my sides and refused to allow my head to lean on his.

"My pillow doesn't smell anymore." He said, moving his nose to my hair. I felt him breathe in, hoping silently that my knees would not give out from the contact.

"Oh." Another brilliant response. "So what do you have for us?"

"Well," he said, dropping his arms and moving to the fridge, "I already did the dough, so all we have to do is top it."

"Are you sure this isn't a ploy to get me to cook for you again?" Finally, something almost witty.

"Oh no, I'm doing all the work. I'm just here to follow orders."

I watched as he spread sauce and cheese onto the dough in front of him. Somehow even this simple act was graceful.

"So what do you want on your half?" he said, moving to the cabinets.

"I don't know," I said. "I'm feeling adventurous. Mind if I look around?"

"Go ahead, but when you don't like your crazy pizza, you can have some of mine."

"I'll keep that in mind."

I kept an eye on Edward, who was putting olives and pepperoni on his half while I looked through the cupboard. Another mother-daughter tradition; we used to make pizza's once a month with crazy toppings.

I started moving things around a shelf until an ingredient started to catch my eye. I pulled the box out and moved over to the counter.

"Raisins?" he said, looking at me like I was crazy.

"Yes, raisins," I said.

"Have you had that before?"

"Nope."

I started focusing on my half, not even watching what Edward was doing. I wrote my name out in raisins across my side, putting an arm up to block it from his view. Name pizza was another tradition.

I watched as put it in the oven and shut the door.

"Was this your way of distracting me from whatever it is that you were going to show me?" I said, sitting across from him at the table.

"Not at all," he said, smiling at me. "I fully intend to show you what I've been doing this past week."

"Okay, because I was not letting you off the hook that easily."

"I would expect nothing less of you."

I smiled at this and continued talking until he got up to check the pizza.

"I think it is done," he said, putting on an oven mitt to pull out the hot tray.

"Ah yes, pizza smell," I said, inhaling the air.

"I can't believe you made raisin pizza."

"Well believe it, because you're trying a slice with me too!"

He groaned at this and I laughed and stood up making my way to look at the pizza. My side looked good, but that wasn't what surprised me. Edward had written on his half of the pizza with olives.

In little black circles there it was…'Bella.'


	23. Shark Bait

Disclaimer: #1 I don't own anything and #2 yes, it was a real TV show…

CHAPTER 23: SHARK BAIT

EPOV

I watched her eyes as she looked down at the pizza. She had read it over a few times before looking up at me, her eyes wide. God she was cute.

"You wrote my name in your pizza."

"Yes, yes I did." I smiled at her lose for words. At least I wasn't one who felt that effect.

She finally snapped out of her daze. "Edward Cullen, did you copy my pizza masterpiece?"

"How could I?" I said, faking hurt. "You kept your side covered up from me."

"Oh yeah," she said, blushing back. "Well then what made you write my name on your half?"

"I dunno," I said, looking down at the pizza. "I just thought it would surprise you."

We stood looking at each other for a minute. I wanted to reach out and touch her. I wanted to have her in my arms. I wanted her to sit on my lap while we ate. I wanted her in a way I had never wanted anyone before.

She cleared her throat, speaking first.

"My side still looks better."

"Yeah, just keep thinking that." I said, laughing.

We each took a piece of pizza and began eating. I watched Bella closely, trying to figure out by her expression whether or not she liked it.

"It's good," she finally said between bites.

"Are you just saying that to be stubborn or do you really like it?" I said, putting down my own piece.

"No, I do like it. It's different," she said, nodding in approval of her slice. "Here, try some."

She held out her slice of pizza to me, angling it towards my mouth.

She was officially trying to kill me.

I took a bite of it, chewing it slowly in my mouth. It could've been worse. Actually, it wasn't that bad…

"I told you!" she said, nudging me in the arm.

"Fine, it wasn't _that_ bad." Giving into her would happen sooner or later.

"Yes!" She looked adorable pumping her fist in the air.

"We'll try something new next time."

"So there will be a next time?" I couldn't help but ask.

"Of course there will be, Edward," she said smiling at me. It was the type of smile that made me think I had the smallest chance will a girl that great.

We finished off our slices while talking about what things we could try on pizza next time.

"Um, how about salad pizza?"

"Oh no, I've definitely done that one before."

"Hot dogs?"

"Been there, done that."

"Dog food pizza."

"Edward, that is disgusting."

I couldn't help but laugh as I took her plate and mine to the sink.

"So…are you going to show me now?"

All the nervousness that had recently gone away instantly came back to me.

"What do you have to be nervous about?" she says, coming up to the counter where I am and leaning against it.

"I just don't show everyone," I said, trying not to make eye contact with her. If she could read me with my back turned, I can only imagine the things she could see if she was looking into my eyes.

"You know whatever it is, it won't make me like you any less," she said. Did she just say that she liked me? "You know, as a friend."

Oh come on. Did Bella really have no idea what she was doing to me?

"I know," I said, finally looking up at her. "Are you ready then?"

"Lead the way!" She put out her hand to me, which I quickly took into my own. Her hand was so small, yet it warmed my own quickly from the cool dishwater. I walked towards the basement, my heart beating fast. At the stairs down, I stopped for a minute.

"Are you sure you can make it down these?" I said, knowing that she was accident-prone.

"I'm not sure Edward. They _do_ look pretty steep." I could tell she was being sarcastic, but I took it as another chance to touch her. I dropped her hand and quickly lifted her over one of my shoulders.

"Edward! Put me down! I didn't mean it!" She said, her tiny hands hitting my back.

"Really? I thought you were serious," I joked as I made it down the flight of stairs. Once we had made it, I bent over slowly, allowing her to find her balance before standing back up. My face had a mind of its own, because I never would've allowed anyone else to see such a big smile.

"I really could've made it down," she said, her cheeks slightly flushed. Every time she did that I wanted to reach out and feel the warmth from her face.

"Just wanted to be safe," I said, using all my control to hold my arms at my sides.

"Do I have to close my eyes?"

"Not if I'm not carrying you," I said, motioning towards another section of the room. She moved to sit in the chair near the piano, looking up at me.

I looked down at her for a minute, silently willing myself to the piano bench. I sat down, looking at her before turning to the keys. I now sat staring down at them.

"I can look away if it would make you feel more comfortable," she said.

"No, it's fine."

I took a deep breath before bringing my hands down on the keys, deciding now was not the time to introduce her to Bella's Lullaby. Music began to flow through the room, bouncing off the walls. I kept my head down, but I could still feel Bella's beautiful eyes on me. It was different playing with her next to me, somehow better than just playing for myself. I began concentrating more on my hands, wanting the music to sound perfect. After some time playing, I began to allow the music to fade out, using less and less pressure. When I was finally finished, I didn't pick my hand up. Instead I sat looking down, not certain if I was prepared to see Bella's reaction.

I didn't have to pick my head up though. I felt Bella move to sit next to me on the piano bench. Soon our sides were touching and I had no choice but to look up.

"Edward," she breathed, almost whispering. "Why would you hide this from anyone?"

"It was okay then?"

"It was beautiful. Perfect."

I was about to reply when I felt her head drop to my shoulder. I didn't know what else to do but drape my arm across her shoulders and let my head fall lightly on top of hers. I was rewarded by the smell of her hair.

We sat like this for a minute, neither of us moving. Personally, I was having trouble breathing. I was fighting an inner battle that took all of me. I wanted to kiss her right there. I wanted her to feel everything I was feeling. But more than that, I wanted her trust.

"I'm glad you liked it," I said, finally breaking the silence.

"Why did you think I wouldn't like this?" She said, moving her head to look up at me. For most people, the space between us was adequate; for me it was dangerous.

"I just thought that this was nerdy," I said, restraining myself from letting my lips fall onto hers.

"I always wanted to be good at something like this," she said, letting her hand glide down a few keys.

"I could teach you sometime," I said quickly, hoping I didn't sound too eager.

"Really? Even if I'm terrible?" She said, moving her face back slightly.

"I promise I would be patient," I said, taking her movement as a cue to let my arm fall from her.

"I'm confused."

"About what?" I said moving to straddle the bench.

"I thought you said there was an old, balding man involved."

"Yes, there is," I replied. "I don't think you know where it is yet, but I was down at the Anderson Center of Performing Arts this week. I saw an advertisement that they were doing a show at the end of summer with young artists, so I went down and spoke with Mr. Anderson. All week I've been there in their private practicing rooms."

"Edward, that's great!" she said, flinging her arms around me. It wasn't fair that it as so easy for her to touch me, when every move I made around her had to be thought out. "What are you playing?"

"Um," I said, not ready to tell her, "I've bee writing something for the past few weeks."

"You can write music?!" she said, her face in awe.

"I don't really know how good it is," I said, looking away, "but yes, I do."

"I don't even know what to say!" She said, adjusting the way she had been sitting.

"Say that you'll come see it," I said, knowing that I wanted her there more than anything.

"Of course I will. When is it?"

"It's Friday night, starting at 7:30. I can drive you there with me early if you want."

"That's okay. I can just go with Alice and everyone else."

"They don't know about it," I said quickly. "I wasn't planning on telling them."

"Edward, why not?" she said, pouting a little bit. It was far more effective than any other pout I had seen.

"I'm just not ready for everyone else to know about it."

"Then why me?"

"Because you're different," I said, allowing myself to touch her arm lightly. Her eyes dipped to see where my hand was meeting her arm and then came back up to me. "You make me different."

We sat like this until I heard footsteps upstairs, most likely my parents. Bella jumped at this, moving towards the stairs. I sat stunned on my bench, unable to tear my eyes from her, unable to do anything. I would swear my hand was tingling from the contact I had made with her arm, but tried to ignore it. I know I had made her feel uncomfortable, but I couldn't help but want to do it again.

"Edward, are you coming?" she said, looking at me. "Do I have to carry you?"

I laughed at this, finally breaking our awkward moment.

"I guess I'm coming," I said, pulling myself off the bench and heading up the stairs behind Bella. I did all that I could not to watch her as she moved up the stairs, keeping my eyes to the ground.

After greeting my parents, we headed into the living room where Bella began to flip through the TV channels, finally deciding on one.

"Are you kidding me?" I said, unable to hold in the comment. "You are probably the only person in the world who would _choose_ to watch Celebrity Shark Bait!"

"I can't help it," she said, laughing. "It's funny watching some of them panic!"

"They're barely even in danger," I stated. "They're in cages!"

"Just sit and watch it, I swear you'll enjoy it."

I couldn't believe something this stupid was on the air. I sat back into the couch and prepared for the worst. I watched as has-been stars were lowered into the cage and panicked whenever so much as a seahorse floated by.

"I've seen this episode before," Bella said, the smile on her face huge. "You just wait until Lil' Kim gets in there." I rolled my eyes, but turned them back to the TV. Lil' Kim graced the screen moments later just as Bella had said. I wasn't even prepared for what happened next.

"Did she just punch that one shark in the face?!" I said, falling onto my side with laughter.

"I told you!" Bella managed to get out.

"Who punches a shark?!"

"Lil' Kim!"

We sat there laughing for the rest of the show. I admit that I warmed up to it after that, especially with Bella leaning into me on the couch. The show ended and credits started rolling.

"What did I say about you enjoying it?" she said, pushing her nose up in the air.

"Fine, fine. It was still stupid though."

"Of course it was, that's what makes it so fun."

She yawned and I took this as a cue to get her home.

"You're tired. Do you want me to walk you back to your house? It's dark out."

"No, I think I've got it. I'm pretty sure there's no sharks out there."

She made me smile more than any person I had ever met. I stood up and put out my hand to help her get up.

"Thank you for showing me your talent," she said as we walked to the back door.

"You're welcome," I said, smiling down at her. "I promise to teach you some piano soon."

"Will you be busy again until Friday?" she said. I swear that her voice was hopeful, like she had wanted to spend more time with me.

"I have to be at the Anderson Center a few times, but I think I might have time to come in for work," I replied.

"Oh good," she said. "Not that I mind the nurses there, but I don't need to sit through another lunch with them talking about spandex."

"They do love their spandex," I said, knowing I had been in her position before.

"Well goodnight, Edward."

"Sweet dreams Bella,"

I watched as she hopped through the backyard, tripping once over her own feet.

"I'm okay!" she yelled back to me as she stood up.

"Be safe!" I yelled back.

Once she had gotten into her house, I closed the back door and stood there for a moment. Never had I ever wanted to be with someone all the time, but her lack of presence almost instantly left me feeling lonely. I sat down at the kitchen table, my thoughts consumed by Bella until I heard my father's voice from across the room.

"Edward, is this _raisin_ pizza?"

"Don't ask."

- - - - - - - -

Thank you everyone for staying with me so far! I know I'm taking my story a little slower with Bella and Edward's relationship than some stories do, so I'm glad that so many of you like it! I think that this will bring me to 40,000 words today, but have no fear, I'm planning on keeping this story going for many more!


	24. Backseat Lunch

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

CHAPTER 24: BACKSEAT LUNCH

BPOV

It was Wednesday now, two days before Edward's big concert. I was unbelievably excited to hear him play again, but first I had to make it through the rest of the week.

I sat in the office chair in front of a computer, monitoring the waiting room and the phones. Today was a pretty slow day, but perhaps I felt as if every second go by because I knew today was the day Edward had planned to come in to work. I couldn't help but let all of my nervous habits slip out: crossing and uncrossing my legs, tapping my nails, and biting through several pen caps. I probably looked like _I _was the one who needed to see Dr. Cullen, but I just couldn't control myself. Every time the door opened, my head flew up, hoping to catch a glimpse of that face that I had become so fond of. So far there had been no such luck.

It was then I felt a hand on my shoulder. I looked up to see Dr. Cullen smiling down at me.

"You know he's going to be here soon, Bella. You can stop attacking all those poor innocent pen caps."

I blushed at this, knowing I had been caught.

"Is it that obvious?" I said, putting my current pen down.

"Only if you have eyes."

Could anything be more embarrassing than being caught by him? I think not.

"Calm Bella," he said, walking towards the examining rooms.

Calm. Stay calm. Must stay calm.

I looked down at the desk in front of me, doodling on a notepad. Why wasn't he here yet? These past few days without seeing him felt lonely, despite being around people all the time. I shifted my legs once more under the desk, looking at the clock on the wall across from me. It read 1:12 p.m. I was hungry, but wanted to take my break with Edward. I sighed as I heard my stomach growl. As much as I wanted to eat with Edward, I couldn't wait any longer.

I stood up, adjusting my skirt before stepping away from my desk. Scratch that; _attempting_ to step way from my desk. I immediately felt a pull on my ankle. Looking down, I could see that the cords from under the desk were now trapping me from moving. Darn my nervous habits. I shook my leg, trying to get the cords to release me. I discovered that this was a bad idea quickly; I started to lose my balance. The heels that Alice had picked out for me didn't help, because I felt myself heading towards the ground. Oh god, there _is_ something more embarrassing than being caught by Dr. Cullen. At least there's a desk in front of me so the people in the waiting room won't witness my clumsiness.

Why is it taking me so long to fall?

I open one eye, looking down. In all my preparation to fall, I hadn't noticed the two hands on my back, keeping me halfway between standing and the ground. I opened both eyes now, looking up at the familiar face that had caught me.

"Well don't you have perfect timing?" I said, looking up into his perfect green eyes.

"Perhaps it is just another talent of mine," he replied, smiling at me.

"Edward, you can stand me up now." I felt him push slightly on my back. Once I had my balance, I felt his hands leave my back. I looked at him now, his crooked grin threatening to knock me off my feet again.

"My ankle got stuck in the cords. That means it isn't completely my fault." I knew I was still blushing, but at least I hadn't tripped over myself…again.

"Oh, so it's their fault?"

"As a matter of fact, yes."

He looked down and I raised my ankle slightly to show him. As I did this, he put his hands on my arms, like he knew I would fall again. However, this just made my heartbeat pick up.

"I see," he said, nodding at me. "Sit down."

I did what he said, sitting back in the chair. I watched him as he moved in front of me and knelt on the floor. My heart nearly stopped as he picked up my ankle and began removing the cords that were constricting it. As if his hands on my ankle weren't enough, he alternated between looking at me and the task in front of him. I think I get what they mean when they say 'if looks could kill.' He let his hands encircle my ankle for a few seconds before dropping my foot to the ground slowly and standing up.

"Now you have no excuses to fall," he said.

"Oh you're so funny," I said sarcastically, now standing and moving away from the chair. "Where have you been?"

"It ran a little late today," he said, shrugging his shoulders. "Why? Couldn't you stop thinking about me?"

If only he knew.

"Yeah, that's exactly what I've been doing."

"Are you hungry? I brought…well I don't really know what I brought. My mom packed us lunch."

"I am starving," I said, thankful that my stomach hadn't growled again. "Let me just get Ruth to take over for me."

I moved as quickly as I could to find Ruth, who was filing her nails in a vacant examining room. Typical.

"Ruth, can you watch the front desk while I go on my lunch break?"

"Yeah, sure hun," she said, "your chair is more comfortable than the one in here anyway." Out of all the nurses, she was my favorite.

I made it back to Edward, smiling at the fact that I hadn't fallen on these shoes again. "All set," I said. "Lead the way."

Instead of heading to the break room, Edward led me to the parking lot. I looked at him with a confused expression.

"I thought you might want a change in eating venue," he said, pointing at his car.

"More than anything."

He opened the door to the back seat of his car for me, which I slid into. As soon as he shut the door, I turned to see that he had set up the back of his car for us to eat in; the armrest was pulled down and a tin foil-covered tray was on it, along with plastic silverware. I looked back out the window to see him pulling two water bottles out of his trunk. He smiled at me as he slipped into the other side of the car and handed me a bottle.

"So, how was it there today?" I said, knowing how happy talking about it made him. He didn't talk about music with anyone else, but kind of acted like a kindergartener after their first day of school whenever I mentioned it. Seems that today two violin players got in a fight. Leave it to me to bring out the inner band geek of Edward Cullen.

"I left before it was over, but I'm pretty sure the girl was gonna win."

I couldn't help but roll my eyes at him. "Wow Edward, that was a terrible story." His expression became sad as he looked down at his plate.

"I'm sorry," he said, "you probably don't want to hear about it."

"Edward," he continued looking down, so I moved my hand to lift his chin. "I was kidding." He was looking at me now, but I couldn't take my hand way from him. "I like hearing about it. I like seeing you this happy."

His eyes drifted to my arm slowly. His hand came up to my wrist and I half-expected that he was going to push me away. Instead, he slid his hand softly up and down my forearm. His fingers left the most incredible tingle down my arm, but I removed my hand from his chin when he reached my elbow. I didn't want the contact to stop, but Edward took his hand away as well. These moments between us were always welcomed, but I couldn't stand the silence afterwards.

I cleared my throat before speaking. "So are you ready for Friday?"

"Yeah," he said, taking a swig from his water bottle. "I'm nervous, but everything else is fine."

"Are you going to tell me anything else about your music?"

"Nope. It must be kept a secret."

I pouted a bit, but he just shook his head at me. "I think it will just be better as a surprise."

"Okay, if you say so."

"Well I do," he said, crossing his arms. I didn't want to argue with him. I knew it took a lot just to tell me about his piano playing; he could at least keep _that_ secret.

We finished eating and got out of the car, heading back to work. As I shut the car door, it started to rain. I threw my hands over my head and ran for the door. Once I was inside, I turned to see Edward walking through the rain and laughing at me.

"What?" I said opening the door for him. I couldn't help but stand in awe at his appearance. I always seemed to look like a drowning animal when I was all wet; he looked like a model.

"You look funny when you run." He said, shaking his hair out a bit. "Especially in those shoes."

"Oh yeah?" I said, putting my hands on my hips. "Well you look funny when you're all wet!" I hope he didn't catch that I was lying.

"I bet you look funny wet too!" he said, laughing at my stance. "In fact…"

Before I can stop him, he wraps his arms around me, pulling me into his body. I would've gladly stayed against his chest longer if it wasn't for the feeling of water soaking through my shirt. Soaking through my white button-down shirt. Crap.

"Edward!" I said, looking up at him. "My shirt is going to be completely see-through!"

"Is that a problem?" he said, smirking at me. I brought up one of my hands and smacked the back of his head.

"Hey! I was kidding!"

"I'm sure."

"Come with me," he said pulling me along with him to an exam room. "I'll grab you one of the exam robes and ask my dad to let you go early."

"That's fine with me," said Dr. Cullen as he walked past us. "Just as long as you can let her go Edward."

"Okay, now for the dress robe."

We made it into the room and he let me go, turning to the drawers next to the exam table. I was surprised when he turned back to me with his eyes closed.

"You not looking?" I said, looking down to see that my light pink bra was now completely noticeable through my shirt.

"Nope," he said, he eyes tightly closed.

"It's not like you haven't looked before," I said while unfolding the plastic robe.

"I know," he said, hesitating between his words, "but it is different now. We're different now"

I looked at him for a second before quickly throwing the robe over my clothing. Could he really be so different just because of me?

"You can look now," I said as I watched him open his eyes.

"So I guess I'll see you Friday?"

"As long as you still want to come," he replied.

"Edward, I wouldn't miss it for the world." I couldn't help but blush a little with the smile he was giving me.

"Great. I need to be there by 7, so I guess I'll pick you up by 6:30?" His face looked hopeful.

"Sounds good. Do I need to dress up?"

"Only if you want to look good for me."

I felt heat in my cheeks. That would be a yes on the dressing up.

"I'll talk to you later," I said as he walked me to the door. I looked back to see him watching me until I was safely in my truck. As I drove away, I noticed that my shirt smelled like him and couldn't help but smile.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Sorry that took so long everyone! I'm in the middle of a very busy week, no days off from work until the 25th! But have no fear, I'll be updating whenever I can!


	25. What Have I Done?

Disclaimer:…I tend to wonder if this is even necessary anymore. Like you don't know that I'm going to say I don't own anything…

CHAPTER 25: WHAT HAVE I DONE?

BPOV

I looked into the mirror in my bathroom, satisfied with myself. Even without Alice's help, I had managed to get my hair to make loose curls. Perhaps it was on its best behavior tonight. I had done my own makeup to the best of my ability, which actually had gone a lot better than I had expected. I had only gotten in one fight with my liquid eyeliner, but all was well now. I had chosen a navy blue skirt that ended a couple inches above the knee and a cream off-the-shoulder top. I had gone between wanting to wear a skirt or pants, but decided on the skirt knowing how the weather would be very soon. I kept trying to remind myself to stay calm; it wasn't even my big night! Tonight was all about Edward. I looked at the clock, knowing Edward would arrive any minute.

I made my way downstairs slowly. I had chosen heels only for Edward's benefit. I heard the doorbell ring, glad that I was already so close to the door.

The sight of him completely took my breath away. He was in black pants and a forest green button-up shirt. His hair despite its disarray was still perfect. When we finally made eye contact, it almost seemed as if he was doing the same thing. Yeah, right Bella.

"Let's get going," I said, stepping out of the house. "I wouldn't want to make you late for this."

I try to walk by him, but his arm goes across my waist. He takes a step back looking at me once again.

"You don't look like yourself," he said, giving me a smile.

Shit. My hands immediately went to my hair, flattening any pieces that may have been trying to get away. Maybe I should've asked for Alice's help even if it was her last weekend with Jasper.

"Bella," Edward said, moving me so I was standing in front of him. His hands were planted loosely on my hips. "I didn't mean it in a bad way; not at all. You look beautiful, but you didn't have to dress up for this."

"I…" I get out, trying to form a sentence with Edward's hands on me. "I didn't want you to look like you had the shabbiest guest. I didn't want to embarrass you." At least that was true. I knew if his family had gone everyone would've been mesmerized by heir presence alone.

"Bella, you could never embarrass me," he said, letting go of my hips. I sighed as he took my hands away, then felt the blush beginning to form.

I couldn't speak at this point, so I just nodded. He smiled at this and walked me to his car. Once I slid into the passenger seat I felt slightly better, knowing I couldn't fall for at least a little while longer. We talked very little on the way there. I could tell he was deep in thought, so I just looked out the window. Every once in a while I would try to glance at him; it wasn't fair for anyone to look this good. I tried to read his expression, wondering exactly what he was thinking that made him so quiet. Was he nervous? Had he changed his mind about wanting his family to come? Had he changed his mind about having _me_ come? I hadn't even noticed that we had arrived until he opened my door for me. I had forgotten about my shoes and almost lost my footing, but Edward quickly put an arm around my waist again. There was no way he could possibly understand what a simple touch like that was doing for me. He took his arm away and we began to walk together towards the building. Once we got inside I couldn't hold in my words any longer.

"You're okay, right?" I said, turning to face him. "If you're nervous or changed your mind about me coming, I could call Charlie to get me or something. "

"Bella, I want you here. I promise." His expression looked sincere and I waited for him to continue. "I'm not really nervous either. I'm just anxious now, I think."

"Alright," I said, nodding at him. He smiled and dug a piece of paper out of his pocket.

"This is your ticket," he said, placing it in my palm. "The auditorium is more comfortable than it is out here, so why don't you go in and get situated?"

"Good luck Edward," I said, bringing him into a hug. I could never get used to hugging him. For some reason, I was unable to tell if he was warm or cold.

I began to walk away, noticing that Edward had headed in another direction. I found my way to the auditorium quickly and was the first person there. I sat about five rows back in the center by myself until a girl came from behind the curtain. She was short and dressed nicely as well; I figured she must have been performing.

"Hi," she said, noticing me all alone.

"Hello," I replied. "Are you performing tonight?"

"Yep," she said, holding up a black case. "I play flute. I'm Elena." She came to my row and shook my hand. "So do you know some people performing?" she said, tilting her head a bit to me.

"Yes, I'm here to see Edward Cullen," she nodded at this, recognizing his name. "I'm Bella." Her eyes widened when I said my name. Perhaps Edward had been telling embarrassing stories.

"You're Bella?!"

"That's me."

"Wow, you are so lucky," she said, blowing my conclusion of embarrassing stories. I opened my mouth to ask her about her response, but she looked down at her watch and announced that she had to get backstage.

"Enjoy the show!" she said, going back through the curtain and waving.

I looked around and saw that other people began shuffling in quickly. It was not long before most of the seats were taken. The clock to the right of the stage told me that there was little time left before it started, so I looked to the people near me. The man next to me had his nose buried into a program. I hadn't gotten one on account of me getting there early, so I stood up and moved out of the row to retrieve one. As soon as I found an usher, the lights began to dim. I took the pamphlet offered to me and hurried back to my seat.

On stage, Arthur Anderson introduced himself and gave a brief speech about the talent in the show. I sat back, watching as each musician or group preformed in awe. The man next to me leaned to tell me when his son was playing trumpet in a small jazz group. Elena came shortly after this group, playing a piece I had heard before, though the name was lost in my mind.

Finally, Edward came onto the stage and I couldn't help but cheer a bit louder for him. He sat down at the piano which had remained on stage the whole night at took a deep breath before putting his fingers to the keys.

If I had thought that his playing in his basement was good, this was exponentially better. The song was sweet and somehow moving. I didn't want to breathe in, fearing that the sound from it would make me miss any of his music. As if that wasn't enough, he looked even more beautiful up on stage. The bright lights made his pale face and bronze hair glisten. His song went on, becoming more intricate but still so beautiful. I could feel wetness around my eyes and wiped it away before it could mess up my makeup. I watched and listened until his last note was played. I wanted to be the first to applaud, but the entire audience erupted with noise, some people even standing. He stood from his piano bench and took a slight bow before leaving the stage. The clapping continued even after he was nowhere in sight. I tried then to look at my program, but it was too dark to read. The people next to me were standing in ovation, so I squeezed past them and headed out.

Once I found my way to the lobby, I sat and opened the booklet. Edward's name appeared second last and I extended a finger to trace over to his song's name. I gasped at what I saw; there in black typed script it said 'Bella's Lullaby.' I dropped the paper on the floor, my hands becoming useless. A song _for me_? He wrote that incredible thing _for me_? I stood up when I heard people coming from the auditorium. There was a stage door people began congregating around, so I followed. I watched as people began shuffling out, but there was only one face I wanted to see, I needed to see. Finally he came out and I rushed to him. Sadly, in all the time that I had been there, I hadn't decided what to say to him. He stood in front of me now giving me a half smile.

"I think it went okay. I mean, I hope it did. People seemed to like it and everything. It was okay, right? You didn't mind the name or anything?" He stood looking at me, a worried expression hitting his face. I seemed to be paralyzed entirely. "Bella, please say something. Even if you didn't like it."

I'm not sure what it was inside of me that finally allowed me to move, but all I know is that it happened way too fast. Without so much as a second thought, I threw myself into him, wrapping my arms around his neck. I pulled his head down to me and in less than a second, our lips had met. I could tell I had caught him off-guard; I had caught myself off-guard. Wait a minute. What the hell am I doing?! As quickly as I had kissed him I pushed away, feeling the familiar burn in my face. What could've possessed me to do that?!

I looked up at Edward, whose eyes were wide with shock as he lightly touched his fingertips to his lips. "Bella…"

That's all I let him get out before pushing my way through the crowd. I had ruined it. I had ruined our friendship. There was no way he felt the same way I did, no chance at all. I quickly found a girl's bathroom to hide in, taking out my phone to call Charlie.

I can't believe I just did that.

I can't _believe_ I just did that.

There is no way that I just kissed Edward IN PUBLIC.

"Hello," I heard Charlie say into the phone.

"Dad, it's me," I said, holding back tears. Can you come pick me up at the Anderson building? I came with the group, but they want to go out and I'm a little tired."

"Sure hun, hang tight. I'll be there in a bit."

I sat down on the pink couch in the bathroom, trying to convince myself that I did not throw myself at Edward in a public place. How am I supposed to see him again? What am I going to tell Alice?! I remembered all that she had said about Edward and I, but I couldn't face him. Not after _this_! I waited on the couch until my phone rang again, my dad letting me know he was out front. I peeked my head out of the bathroom door, checking to make sure Edward wasn't out there. I scurried out the front door and headed straight for the car sitting out front. I looked over to the parking lot, only to be further upset with myself. Edward was leaning on the side of his car, watching me with an unreadable expression. His car was one of the last ones in the parking lot, but as soon as he saw me get into my father's car, he slipped into his as well.

I can't cry, I thought to myself as my dad began to ask me about my night. I can't cry until I make it to my bedroom. And close the door. And muffle my sobs with a pillow. Why did I have to go and ruin this?! I concentrated hard on keeping my emotions in check. Once we arrived at home I took off my heels and sprinted to my room, throwing myself onto the bed before loosing all control of my emotions. Thank goodness Rose and Alice had already planned our whole next week before going back to school. I couldn't face him; I couldn't listen as he kindly rejects me and ignores me.

I didn't even think it was a bad kiss. I mean, sure I was the only one doing the kissing, but his lips felt so good against mine. I continued thinking about the events of this evening until my body finally gave in and let me drift to sleep.


	26. With a Slip of Paper

Disclaimer: I don't own anything…pity…

CHAPTER 26: WITH A SLIP OF PAPER

EPOV

"Edward, I'm sorry," Alice said as she threw on a jacket. "I know you want to talk to her, but you've got to let her come to you. She's really embarrassed about what happened and she just needs a little time."

"Alice," I said, "I have to talk to her. She shouldn't be embarrassed for anything! Just tell her I have to see her."

"I'll try." I watched her scurry out the door and listened as her car drove away. She had been with Bella and Rose every day during the week, which I suppose was good for her with Jasper gone now to school. However, this left me alone without even the slightest glimpse of Bella since Friday night.

It had been the best and worst night of my life.

I picked Bella up from her house, though I _did_ drive up and down the street for ten minutes to avoid being too early. She was beautiful everyday, but tonight she was my own personal angel. I silently wished to myself that she had dressed up for me, but I didn't deserve such a gift.

At the concert, even I was surprised at how well I played that evening know my angel was watching me. When the song finished, I quickly looked up into the audience. I t took me less than a second to find Bella. Her eyes were wide and seemed to glisten with tears. That was either a very good sign or a very bad sign. Oh crap. Maybe I shouldn't have named the song for her; maybe it was too early. I hurried off the stage, not even staying to hear the applause. I thought I had ruined it right there.

I stayed back stage for a few minutes, watching as others left the area and headed out to meet their friends and families. I had to face her. After all, I was driving her home.

As soon as I saw her out in the lobby, it felt as if every other person around us was moving in slow motion. I weaved through the crowd and stood in front of her. She seemed to be at a loss for words, so I did the first thing that came to mind.

"I think it went okay. I mean, I hope it did. People seemed to like it and everything. It was okay, right? You didn't mind the name or anything?" I rambled on, hoping something I had said would inspire her to speak. She just continued to look up at me with an expression I had never seen grace her face. "Bella, please say something. Even if you didn't like it."

I was expecting her to say _something_. It just wasn't like her to have an opinion on something, even if I was surprised by said opinion. However, I was _not_ expecting her next action. In one swift movement her arms went behind my head and pulled me down to her, our lips meeting for the first time. How many times had I thought about this and pushed it out of my mind, knowing that she was too good for me? I had dreamt of this moment, written music about this moment, and here it was.

I finally regained focus, realizing in all of this that my lips were merely planted on hers, not doing any work. Just as I put myself into the kiss, she tore herself away, as if she had been shocked. Well, this might not be the correct term because the feeling of her lips on mine was like a tiny bolt of electricity running between us. She looked at me wide-eyed, as if she was surprised by both of our actions. Oh no. Had she thought I didn't want to kiss her because I had not reacted?

"Bella," I said, preparing to explain to her how much the kiss meant to me despite my delayed reaction. Before I could get anything else out, she turned and ran, dodging the crowd until she was out of sight.

I had waited at my car for her after this, not knowing if she was coming home with me or not. Either way, I planned to stay put until I knew she was safe. As other people made their way to the parking lot, some congratulated me before driving off into the night. As nice as it was to hear people compliment my music, there was only one person in the whole world that I cared about.

Some time later, I watched as Bella scurried out of the building and into Chief Swan's car. I know she saw me as she made her way towards the car, but before I could reach her, the car had sped off.

The next day, Alice had spoken to her and Bella was distraught by the whole thing. I begged Alice to let me call her, to go see her, but she said that Bella needed some space after what had happened. She said that Bella would have to talk to me first, and for a whole week I had given her space. Now, without exaggeration, the space seemed to be killing me. I slept less but still did very little. I didn't bother shaving or even changing out of pajamas. My dad had mentioned going to work a few times, but could see that I just wasn't up for it. As sad as it sounded, there was only one place I wanted to be; at school. I would see Bella at school on Monday.

I let the weekend pass by at a painfully slow rate. Going through Bella-detox was something I hadn't wanted to do in the first place. It was a pretty safe bet that it was Sunday evening when Alice first burst through my door and turned on all my lights.

"Jesus, Alice!" I said trying to shield my eyes. "I haven't had lights on in days."

"Edward, I love you dearly, but you are looking pretty unfortunate right now." She shook her head at me while picking up my dirty clothing and putting them into one big pile. "If Jessica wasn't such a whore, even she probably wouldn't sleep with you looking like this."

"You think?" I replied. Maybe if I looked this crappy everyone would leave me alone.

"Even Bella wouldn't talk to you right now."

I hated that Alice had found my newest weakness.

"Edward, I can't promise much, but if she sees you at school like this," she stops, raising her nose, "or smells you like this…well she would just be a traumatized as I am."

She grabbed my hand and yanked me from my bed, pushing me towards my bathroom. "I'm doing this because I love you," she said, grabbing some clean clothes for me to put on and throwing them into the bathroom. "Go shower…a lot."

"How does one shower a lot?" I said. At least she would appreciate that I was responding.

"I don't know, but you better find a way! Even I'm not sulking like this and I'm _dating_ Jasper!" She closed the door behind me, leaving me in the bathroom alone. "I'm going to start your laundry. When I get back, the water better be running!" I heard her leave and re-enter. "And don't make me give you the smell test like mom used too!"

I didn't feel up to it to fight with her, so I turned on the shower, letting it warm up before getting inside. I was perplexed by the idea of showering 'a lot' but I decided it meant to shampoo and lather up a few times. The idea of seeing Bella tomorrow popped into my head and I chose to use the soaps Alice had bought me for a present. I turned off the water once I was satisfied with myself, drying off and wrapping my body in my navy bathrobe before stepping back out into my room. Alice was changing my sheets when she looked up and smiled. "I smell a difference already." She tucked in the sheets before making her way over. "Oh! And you used your gift soaps!"

"What next?" I said, letting Alice control the situation.

"Well, something tells me that Bella won't be into you looking like a mountain man."

"Who says Bella wants to look at me at all?" I said, hoping Alice would tell me _anything_ that Bella had said over the past 10 days.

"Go shave," she said simply, not indulging me.

I went back into he bathroom and picked up my shaving cream.

"Do it slow! If you cut yourself you're gonna look like a kid going through puberty!"

"Gee thanks, Alice." I did go slowly though; she was probably right. I stepped back into my room to see that Alice had cleaned out all the old cups and plates of food. A pair of jeans were on my bed and Alice was digging through my drawers. I guess she was saving me a couple minutes in the morning. An army green shirt flew by my head and Alice stood up to examine my face.

"Very nice," she said, approving of my efforts. "You have some school supplies?"

"In my trunk."

"Perfect," she said, heading towards my door. "Now go to sleep. The bags under your eyes look like hell."

"Can I talk to her?" I said, half pleading.

She sighed and took her phone from my pocket. "You can text her as me."

I quickly took the phone from her, excited to have some communication with Bella.

"_Can't wait for school tomorrow! Sleep well!"_

I waited for a text back, just one was all I needed. Finally it came.

"_Me too! Night!"_

I smiled at this, hoping that maybe a part of her would be excited to see me.

"Thank you, Alice," I said, handing the phone back to her.

"You better be thankful!" she said, storing her phone in her pocket. "I gave up an hour of my regular beauty regimen for you!"

She skipped out of the room and I tucked myself in, ready as I could possibly be for the next day.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Morning came quickly and I awoke feeling better after a long night of sleep. I showered quickly before putting on my clothing and heading downstairs. Alice was already there sitting on the counter and eating a yogurt.

"Hey," she said, waving her spoon at me.

"Morning." I grabbed a bagel and sat down at the table. "Am I driving you today?"

"No, Bella is going to drive us so she can see where school is." I nodded at this, hoping that soon Bella would let me drive her to school. After all, my car was safer.

Alice hopped down from the counter winked at me before exiting the house. I hoped this was a good sign, but did not want to become over-excited.

I parked next to Bella's truck at school, knowing that if nothing else, I would at least catch a glimpse of her today. I picked up a couple items from my trunk before heading in and picking up my schedule. I ended up not being too bad this year, except I didn't have a lot of free time.

Despite the fact that I had not seen Bella, the first half of the day went quickly. Lunch came next for me, where I was certain that I would see Bella. I spotted her quickly; she was at a table in the corner of the room with Rose and Alice. They were all laughing at something, but it seemed like Bella's laughter, her smile, they brightened the whole room. I maintained my distance from her, sitting with a table of guys towards the middle of the room. I tried to steal glances at her while ignoring the conversation at the table; who was the hottest senior.

When the lunch bell rang I quickly got up and moved to my next class, biology. I had always done well in science, so I just made my way to the back row of lab tables. I watched as other students filed in, waiting for class to start. Just when I thought that the class was full, one last person hurried through the door; Bella. I surveyed the room immediately, thankful that the only seat left open was next to me. She noticed this around the same time and made her way slowly back next to me.

"Hi," she said, blushing a little before putting down her books. "This seat is open, right?"

"Yeah," I replied, wondering if we were going to be mentioning…_what happened_. "Bella," I said, hoping to clear the air.

"Edward, you don't have to say anything about it," she said quickly, sitting down in the chair as the teacher started speaking.

No. I couldn't just let us become _this_. If nothing else, we had to be friends. I needed her. I needed her to know the feelings that I had for her.

I sat listening to the teacher pondering what I should do. Finally an idea popped into my head. I sat back on the chair and ripped out a piece of paper from my notebook. After scribbling on it for a few minutes, I folded it up and placed it in front of Bella. She stared at it for a minute before looking back up to the front of the room. I swear I was holding my breath for the rest of class until she finally took the paper into her delicate hands and unfolded it. Her eyes widened as she looked at it, then to me, and then back down to the paper. I heard the teacher say we were free to go early, hoping Bella would speak to me now.

Instead, she quickly got up and moved swiftly out of the room. Oh no, she was not getting away this time I thought as I followed her down the hall and out a set of back doors.

**I'll do my best to update tomorrow! Get excited!**


	27. Check One Please

Disclaimer: Due to the fact that I am not or have never been Stephanie Meyer, I do not own anything...

CHAPTER 27: CHECK ONE PLEASE

BPOV

It was just my luck that Edward was probably even more beautiful today after not seeing him for a week. Well, more than a week now. It as also just my luck that I was late coming from lunch when Alice and Rose made me go to the bathroom with them, leaving only one seat open in my biology class; the one next to Edward. I was still embarrassed about my…behavior at his concert despite Rose and Alice telling me it really was okay, but I hoped that Edward would just let it go so we could be friends again.

"Hi, this seat is open, right?" I said, looking at the empty area next to him.

"Yeah," he said, giving me a smile. I put my books down on the desk when I heard him say my name.

"Edward, you don't have to say anything about it." He really didn't have to bring it up I thought as I sat down. I know I was acted stupid that night, even if I had the urge to kiss him again. Stop that, Bella!

Class had started and a turned my attention to the teacher. Okay, so maybe that wasn't entirely true, but a girl can look, right? I tried to be coy, faking an interest in the clock on the wall any time I wanted to glance at him. I noticed that a lot of the time, other girls in the class would steal a glance at Edward, making my temperature rise a little each time.

I turned quickly when Edward began moving in his seat, leaning back and ripping a page slowly out of a notebook. I did my best to advert my eyes from him; whatever he was writing on that piece of paper was private. After a few minutes of doing my best to keep focused on the teacher, I watched as Edward gently placed the folded note in front of me. I looked down at it, wishing I could just see through it to the words. If it was about _the thing_, I wasn't sure if I could handle being rejected on paper. I forced my attention away from the paper, knowing that Edward's eyes were now on me. After some time I finally picked up the paper, slowly unfolding it and holding my breath.

Inside was the kind of note you got when boys and girls first started to notice each other; There were two boxes; one with 'yes' underneath it and the other with a 'no'. On the top of the paper, in writing that was probably nicer than my own, it said 'Do you like me? (Check one please)'.

How could he embarrass me like this? Like it wasn't enough that I kissed him, he wanted me to admit it too?

"Alright class, you are dismissed for the day," I heard the teacher say from the front of the room. That was all I needed to bolt from the classroom. I wasn't entirely certain where I was going, so I headed out the first set of doors leading outside. I just wanted some air and a moment to clear my head.

"Bella, will you please stop running away from me?" I heard come from behind me. There was no mistaking the voice and probably no getting back into the door with talking to him first. I should've just found the girl's bathroom again.

"What is it, Edward?" I said, dropping my books on the ground and turning to him.

"Why do you keep running away from me? What am I doing wrong here?"

"You are getting far too much enjoyment over me embarrassing myself!" I said, angry with him.

"What are you talking about?" He looked serious, but could he really not know what I was talking about.

"Okay, Edward. I know you get this a lot, I mean look at yourself, but you are probably the most attractive guy I gave ever see in my entire life. You are incredible and perfect and I do like you." I knew my cheeks were getting red, but I was on a roll. "I like you a lot, Edward. But I understand that it's probably not the same for you. That's why it was embarrassing when I kissed you in public. I'm sorry for that, but it was like, like I couldn't control myself."

"Bella, stop," he said, moving closer to me.

"No," I said, deciding to get it all out. "As if that wasn't embarrassing enough, you have to make fun of me by writing me a note when you _know_ how I feel about you?! I just wanted us to go back to being friends again, but this hurts, Edward!" I looked down at my feet, hoping that I wouldn't start crying. "So that's it, really," I said, my voice now quiet.

"Bella," I heard Edward say as he moved towards me. I felt one hand on my shoulder and the other on my chin, lifting my face up. Why was he putting me through this?

"Bella, I wasn't making fun of you in there." His eyes were hypnotizing, making me unable to look anywhere else. "I wouldn't make fun of you like that. How could you think that?"

I shrugged and tried once more to look down, only to have my chin brought up again my Edward's hand. "I don't know, I just thought that…well you're you, and I'm well, just me."

"Exactly," he said, "and I wouldn't want it you other way." You could've cooked an egg on my burning cheeks at this point. "Can't you see how I feel about you? I have never liked any girl as much as I like you! I just didn't want to push you into anything because, well, I've never wanted to be with someone like you and I don't really know what I'm doing!"

I couldn't help but smile at this. He did want to be with me!

"So then the kiss…" I said, trailing off.

"Was probably one of the best moments in my life," he replied quickly, as if it took no thought at all. He dropped his hands only to pull me into a hug. This one was different though than the ones we had shared before. Somehow we seemed even closer together, like Edward was pulling us a close as possible. I returned his efforts, wrapping my arms around his neck. We stood like this until Edward cleared his throat.

"Wouldn't this have been easier if you had just checked off one of the boxes?" I could feel his breath against my neck.

"Shut up," I said, letting my hands drop to his shoulders and down his arms. I continued down until he caught each of my hands in his, lacing our fingers together. I wanted to kiss him again, but not here.

"So, uh" he said, looking at me sheepishly. "I'm kinda new to this whole thing…but…"

"You're cute when you can't form sentences," I let slip out, knowing that if my whole body could be blushing right now, it would.

"Hey, don't make fun of the effect you have on me!" he said, smiling. "As I was _attempting_ to say, I don't really know how this goes or anything, but did you _maybe_ want to be my girlfriend then?"

Okay, when did I fall onto the set of a movie with the hottest lead actor ever? "I think that _maybe_ I do."

His crooked smile drove me crazy, but his faced turned a little more serious again a few seconds later.

"What?" I said, unable to read his expression.

"I want to do this right," he said, letting one hand go to give full attention to the other. "I don't want to scare you, but I really want to control myself…for you."

"I trust you," I said, touching his cheek with my free hand.

"That's nice," he replied. "But you shouldn't."

Kiss him. Kiss him. Kiss him.

"We should get back inside, our next classes should be starting soon." He let go of my hand and knelt down to pick up my books.

"Okay," I said quietly. At least it _seems_ like he had more control than I do. He stood up and handed me my books, but did not step back from me. Instead, he leaned down and pressed his lips to my forehead. I looked up at him and couldn't help but laugh at his smile. He seemed so pleased with himself.

"What?! I thought I was doing good!"

"You are, it was just…nevermind."

We walked back towards the doors, Edward opening it for me to step inside first. He pointed me in the right direction of my next class.

"Where are you going?" I said, pouting.

"Sadly, I am at the opposite end of the building."

"Oh," I said, wishing I had more classes with him. "Do you wanna come over after school?" His eyes widened and I knew that had come out wrong. "I mean, we could do homework or something. I jus haven't seen you this past week and-"

"Bella, I know what you mean," he said, giving me a smile. "You must forgive me for having a dirty mind. After all, I am a teenage boy. And yes, I would like to see you after school."

I smiled at him and he tugged lightly on a piece of my hair. "I'll see you in a little bit."

"Yeah," was all I could get out. He watched me as I moved down the hall to my next class, like I was going to pay any attention.

I sat down in a desk near the door and watched as people that I began to recognize came into the room. The girl who sat next to me was Angela; she had also been in my English class. I lazily watched as the teacher wrote things on the board, my mind focused on the time I would be spending with Edward later on. No one had said anything about me having to control my thoughts, so a daydream about my new perfect boyfriend was most definitely in order.

* * *

This might have to tie you over until Sunday depending on how little sleep one person can truly function off of, but I will be updating at least once more during the weekend. Thank you for reading!


	28. Try Not to Steal

Disclaimer: Like you don't know that I own nada!

CHAPTER 28: TRY NOT TO STEAL

EPOV

Okay. Today was officially the new best day of my life. Well, except for the fact that I would have to thank Alice again. I didn't even care that school was boring; all I could think about was my Bella. Mine…I liked that. I couldn't wait for the last bell to ring, knowing that I would get some catch-up time with her. After all, I hadn't seen her in over a week before today.

I rushed out of my last class, throwing everything into my locker before heading towards the parking lot. I had forgotten to ask her what her last class was, so I figured that at her car would be the best place to meet her. I stood leaning against her truck, smiling at the other people walking by. Seriously? Smiling at everyone had been over-rated until this moment when I truly had something to smile about.

"Hey there, stud," Bella said, prancing over to the car.

"Well you're in a good mood," I said as she came and stood at my side. I wrapped my arm around her shoulders. "I take it your last class was good then?"

"Not at all," she replied, scrunching up her nose. "It was gym. I happen to be in a good mood today because this really great guy asked me to be his girlfriend."

"Is that so?" I said playing along. "Well I should probably let you go then. He wouldn't want to see this not-so-great guy touching you."

"You are great," she said, putting her head on my shoulder.

"Do you want to get going?" I said, dropping my hand to lightly touch her arm.

"Sure," she said before getting into her car. I followed her car despite her slow driving; it wasn't like I wanted to sit there alone. She finally pulled into her driveway and I hopped out of my car to meet her at her door.

"Could you drive any slower?" I said, opening her door.

"Yes I could," she said, smiling. "Could you be more anxious?"

"Absolutely not." I took hold of her hand once she was out of her car and we walked together towards her house. I let go of her hand long enough for her to find her keys, but snatched it back up as soon as it was free. I needed to touch her, to keep touching her, as innocent as handholding may be. We walked in through her front door and she turned and smiled at me before pulling me into a hug.

"You know, I could drive you to school from now on, if you like," I said into her hair. I couldn't stop smelling her, it was addicting.

"Okay," she said quietly into me chest. "Edward, can I talk to you about something?"

I looked down at her to see her slightly worried expression. "Anything."

"I don't know what I'm doing," she said, her cheeks becoming pink.

"I'm sorry?"

"I'm not as…experienced as you with…anything," she refused to look up at me, "so I don't really know how to do…most things." She was adorable in her embarrassed state.

"Bella, do I look worried?" I said, forcing her to look up at me. She shook her head. "Good, because I'm not."

"Do you wanna watch a movie?" she said quietly.

"Yeah," I said, watching as she looked through her movie collection. She picked something out and put it in, but truthfully I wasn't watching at all as the opening credits began rolling. I sat down on the couch, waiting for her to do whatever felt comfortable. She moved over to me, sitting next to me and cuddling into my side. I put my arm around her slowly, hoping to keep her comfortable and myself under control. I couldn't help but stroke her hair as she put her head on my shoulder. I had never felt the way I did with her this close to me. Did I want to go further? Of course I did. But I somehow felt content with just sitting with her.

"This is nice," she said, shifting her head to look at me. "Are you happy? Is this okay?"

"This is perfect," I replied, kissing her forehead. She smiled and her head slipped back down. I tried to focus more on the movie, but couldn't help but watch as Bella's eyelids got heavy and began to droop. She yawned a few times before appearing to be fully asleep. I smiled at this, allowing her to rest against me. It didn't seem like very long, but the movie ended quickly, leaving me and my sleeping Bella in silence. I moved away from her slowly, deciding to let her sleep in peace. Once I was off the couch, I laid the top half of her body down.

"Edward?" she said groggily. "Where are you going?"

Her eyes were barely open, but I knelt down to meet her face. "I'm gonna head home Bella. You're tired. Get some sleep."

"Mmm okay," she said, moving just enough to kiss the tip of my nose. She put her head back down and I took in the sigh before me; she was stunning. Her big pink lips called to me, urging me to steal a kiss. She probably wouldn't notice right now, and _technically_ it wouldn't be our first kiss. I began to lean my head in towards her…

I can't do this. This kiss needs to be special. Besides, there would be tons of time to steal kisses, hopefully. I settled then for kissing around her face, starting with her forehead, moving to both cheeks, and finally her nose. She smiled at this without opening her eyes and I stood up to leave.

I waited for Bella outside my car the next morning. I hadn't talked to her that night, so I was most eager to see her now. I decided last night, with some coaxing from Alice, that I needed to invite Bella on a proper first date. She said it didn't have to be formal, but it had to be somewhere outside of our two houses. I wasn't entirely sure what to do, but any time with Bella would be perfect. She came out of her house, still running her hands through her hair. She came up to me, standing close to me as she stood up on her tiptoes.

"Hey," she said, wrapping her arms around my neck.

"Hello to you too," I replied. I quickly kissed her on the cheek and she placed her weight back on her heels. "Sleep well?"

"Uh huh," she said as I let her into the car. "Where's Alice?"

"She went to school with Rose today," I said once I got to my seat. "So are you busy this weekend?" I said as nonchalantly as possible.

"Not unless I have a lot of homework."

"Oh good, because I…well…we need to go on our first date."

"Was that supposed to be you asking me?" she said, a smile creeping on her beautiful face.

"I told you this is new to me!" I said, feeling a bit embarrassed.

"No, no, no. It is supposed to be like this," she sad, clearing her throat. "Edward," she put her hand on top my hand, which was resting on the gearshift, "would you like to go see a movie with me this weekend?"

"Well I would love to go out with you," I said, faking a surprised expression. "How about Saturday night? I told my dad I would help him at the office on Friday night. He gives away free vaccines twice a year."

"I think I can squeeze you in on Saturday," she said, her smile making it difficult to keep my eyes on the road.

I pulled into the school's parking lot and she leaned in towards me. I could tell that she was waiting for me to kiss her, but I wanted it to be more special than in a school parking lot. After hesitating, I quickly leaned in and kissed her cheek. She opened her eyes and I gave her my biggest smile, noting that her eyes showed disappointment.

"I'll see you at lunch, okay?" I said, hoping she was okay with my behavior.

"Yeah, sounds good," she said, giving me a half-smile. She didn't bother to stand on her toes and allowed her lips to hit my neck. I shivered and watched as she walked towards Alice and Rose, who were standing out near the front of the building. Was she trying to kill me? I wished that being a gentleman and going slow was easier. This was absolutely anything but. Everything about her called to me especially the fact that I could call her mine. But I wanted to be better for her. I want to make this last, so I know I have to hold off on kissing her, at least until I know I can stop myself there. I couldn't even remember the last time I _needed_ to stop at just a kiss.

I could do this. If I can just keep from kissing her until our first date. Yes, that would be a good starting point. I can kiss her cheek now without a problem…her soft, perfect, pink cheek…stop that! I just need to work on my control this week and I should be fine. I hope I will be fine…

I watched as Bella walked into school, her hips swaying ever so slightly. It wasn't something being done to be sexy, it just was naturally occurring and I couldn't look away until she was inside the building. This is going to be one tough week.

As I walked through the halls, I noticed all the couples around me; some were up against each other near there lockers, some girls were sitting on their boyfriend's laps on the benches, everywhere I turned there were people together. I wanted that to be me and Bella, but I knew that would take time, especially for me. I went directly to my first class, knowing there was nothing tempting about the history of the Holocaust. Yes, I should be safe at least for a little while.

Before class started I felt a buzz in my pocket. I reached in to see that Bella had left me a text.

"_Have a good morning, oh wonderful boyfriend of mine."_

I smiled inwardly and began typing back.

"_I can't make any promises. I don't see you until this afternoon."_

"_I bet you will survive."_

If she only knew.

"_Barely."_

I slipped my phone back into my pocket as the teacher entered and began to mentally prepare for the week ahead of me.

**I know that I am terrible making you wait, but I am fully promising a very long next chapter including their first date! Thank you for staying with me!!**


	29. What A Cute Fish

CHAPTER 29: WHAT A CUTE FISH

BPOV

"Alice, I don't know what to do," I said, putting my head down onto my math book. "I keep leaving myself open to him and he won't kiss me!"

"Bella, I told you," she said, putting her homework on pause, "he wants to, he is just waiting for the right moment."

"I know, but I don't want to wait."

"You sound like him now," she said, chuckling a bit.

Maybe he was rubbing off on me. Every day Edward had picked me up for school. I would run up to him, hoping for a kiss, but no luck. Well, that's not true. I would get a kiss on the cheek, on the forehead, on my nose, everywhere _except_ my lips. We would hold hands at lunch and in biology and come back to my house once school was over. Same thing happened here; quick kisses on my face. I would even lean in, hoping that he would let me kiss him. His lips always looked so soft and warm, but alas, anytime I got close he would kiss me somewhere else. I wondered how long we could both hold out.

Alice and I sat in silence for another minute; something had been on my mind these past few days.

"Alice, this isn't weird for you, is it?"

"Doing math homework?" she said, throwing her pen at me.

"No! I mean…me and Edward…and talking about it. Is that weird?"

"Bells! Of course not! I love you both and I'm happy that you're together! Plus, wouldn't it be hypocritical for me if I'm dating Jasper?"

"I kind of forgot about that entirely," I said, feeling like an idiot.

"Exactly," she said, coming to sit next to me. "Bella, you know how my brother feels about you. Don't worry about him not kissing you. He really is just trying to get this right."

"Has he talked to you about this?" I said, the thought crossing my mind for the first time.

"Of course he has. Did you think he was going to call Emmett or Jasper about this sort of thing? They would make fu of him for…ever."

"Okay," I said, knowing to believe my friend. "So then do you know where he's taking me on Saturday?"

"He didn't tell you?" I shook my head. "Oh, in that case, I have no idea."

"Alice! You won't tell me?!"

"Are you kidding? Edward will kill me!"

"Please?! You know I hate surprises!" I gave her my best pout, hoping that she would crack.

"Not a chance." She crossed her arms and looked away from me.

"But how will I know what to wear?" I said. How could she say no when clothing was involved?

"Oh, don't worry, I've already picked out your clothing!" Damn.

Alice _had_ picked me an outfit already. I found this out two days later when she and Rose woke me up to get me dressed and ready for my first date with Edward.

"Guys, my date isn't for another three hours! Why am I awake already?!"

"And here I was thinking we were cutting it close," said Rose, carrying in a plastic crate full of makeup, hair products, and dangerous-looking appliances. Alice skipped in after her carrying a shopping bag, presumably with my outfit. I silently wished that it didn't involve strappy shoes.

"Go shower!" Alice said, pushing me towards the stairs.

"I'm going I'm going! Don't push me I'll fall!" She let up on my back and I hurried into my room, grabbing my bathrobe and cell phone. I couldn't help myself, three hours was a long time!

"_Your sister has already come to attack me with beauty products. I hope you got to sleep in!"_

I put my phone down on the counter before stepping into the shower. I took my time showering, knowing that it would be my only time I could relax this morning. After stepping out and drying off, I saw that I had gotten a text back.

"_What do you expect from her? She can't help it, even if you don't need any beauty products…and no sleep in for me. I had to get ready for today!"_

"_Did she at least pick out your outfit too?"_

"_Of course. See you in a bit!"_

I put my phone into my pocket before heading out to the torture chamber that I had called my bedroom.

About three hours later, I was ready for my date. Well, I could've been ready in a half hour, but I guess I did appreciate Alice and Rose for their help. Plus, they were bored with their boys at school, so I was happy that it gave them something to do.

"Is this going to happen every time I go out on a date?" I said, running my fingers through my hair. It was smooth and fell around my shoulders. Alice hadn't gone crazy on my wardrobe either. I was in a pair of tight dark jeans with a white tank and mini blue jacket. As luck would have it, Alice also let me wear simple ballet flats.

"Only until you can dress yourself!" replied Alice, who was putting away other clothing options.

"I can dress myself!" I said, throwing a pillow from my bed at her.

"Well we can do it better." Okay, that was kind of true.

It was then that the doorbell rang and the three of us ran down the stairs to get it. Somehow Alice had pushed past myself and Rose, reaching the door first,

"How did she do that?" Rose said, looking towards me while Alice opened the door.

"Edward!" She said, as if it was a surprise who was at the door. Her expression changed quickly though. "You did your shirt sleeves all wrong!" I couldn't help but laugh at this, even though Edward was still hidden behind the door from me.

"Alice, it doesn't matter!" I heard him say, pushing on the door. He was right, his sleeves didn't matter at all; he looked beyond handsome in his dark jeans and button down shirt, which had the sleeves rolled up to his elbows. He stepped in and turned his head to see me and I felt myself blushing.

"You don't care about my sleeves, do you?" he said as he walked towards me. I pulled him into a hug, letting my hands run down from his shoulders to the bare skin on his arm.

"Nope, can't say that I do," I replied as he leaned in towards me. Oh my God. Was he going to kiss me finally?

It felt as if his lips had changed their course last minute, because they landed on my cheek only centimeters away from my lips. Drat.

Rose cleared her throat and Alice nudged her; she was watching us.

"Shall we?" he said, taking hold of one of my hands.

"Please, before your sister takes out a camera or something." He smiled at this and led us out the door. I turned and waved at Alice and Rose as we headed for his car.

"Don't worry, I'll make sure to get Alice out of here before she rearranges your whole closet!" I smiled at this as Edward opened the car door for me. I slipped inside and looked around, hoping to find some indication of where we might be going; a set of directions, tickets, anything.

"There's nothing here," Edward said as he slid into his seat. "Well, just us."

"You caught me," I said, looking at my lap. "Can't you just tell me where we're going now? I mean, we're on…"

I couldn't finish my sentence. I had looked up and Edward's face was extremely close to mine, his eyes paralyzing my mouth.

"You look beautiful," he said, bringing his hand up to touch my cheek. I closed my eyes at this contact, hoping for more.

"Are you ready to go?" he said, bringing me out of my trance.

"I guess," I said, moving back into my seat.

We talked most of the way there, mainly about school. At some point, Edward has moved his hand so it was now holding mine between our two seats. I had let go and began tracing the lines in his palm, which rewarded me a sigh from him.

"Bella," he said, looking away from the road, "you're very distracting."

"Does that mean you'll drive slower?" I said, continuing my actions.

"Possibly," he replied, and I watched as the speedometer dropped about five miles per hour. I guess it was something, seeing he was still about twenty miles above the speed limit.

For the rest of the ride, I held his hand, tracing over his palm or knuckles every so often.

"On the right," he said to me as his speed dropped. I looked out the window, trying to figure out where we were. The fences around it were quite high, so it was difficult to make out if it was a park or something different.

"All I see is a fence," I say, turning back to him.

"Not if you look right now!" he said, motioning towards my window with his head. I turn quickly to see…more fence. Wait, there's something else just above the fence…

a giraffe!

"Edward! You're taking me to the zoo?! I love the zoo!" I said, throwing myself at him.

"I thought you would," he said, trying to park as I held on to him tightly and kissed his cheek. His skin felt so soft under my lips, I wondered if his lips could feel better. "Are you excited?"

"Of course I am!" I said, not even waiting for him to open my car door. I hopped out and looked towards the fence again, hoping to see another animal from beyond the fence.

"Patience," Edward said into my ear as he wrapped his arms around my waist from behind. I tried to walk forwards, but his grip stopped me. "Can we just stand here for a minute?"

"Of course," I said, leaning my back into his chest. I closed my eyes and let his smell was over me. I heard him breathe deeply into my hair, knowing that he was doing the same thing.

"Okay, let's go," he said into my hair. I nodded and he let go of me for a minute, only to move so we were holding hands. I couldn't help but swing our arms a bit, like we were children. He laughed at this as we made our way to the front entrance.

"Edward, I don't want you to pay," I said as he handed his credit card through to the ticket woman. "You always get to pay."

"Bella, I invited you here, therefore it is my responsibility to pay," he simply stated. "It's only logical."

"Fine, but next date we go on, I'm paying." I said, making a serious face at him. All he did was smile.

"I'll think about it."

We headed into the zoo atrium, looking at the map Edward had been given. "What do you want to see first?" he said, holding out the map wide for both of us.

I scanned the list of animals quickly, looking for my favorites.

"Oh! The polar bears!" I said, finding them halfway down the list.

"Polar bears it is," he said, refolding the map and putting it into his pocket. "They're in the back so I guess well head there and work our way back to the front."

I nodded and started walking when I heard Edward clear his throat from a few steps behind me. I turned to see him standing there. "Did you forget something?"

"I thought you were next to me," I replied.

He pouted at me and shook his head. Without moving, he put out his hand towards me, waiting for me to take it. Did he really have to be this adorable?

"Okay," I said, walking back to him and slipping my hand into his.

"Much better," he said, now moving. We walked back to the bear area, where one of the polar bear cubs was playing in a pool within the exhibit while a few others slept.

"Aww, look at them!" I said, pulling Edward behind me. He laughed at my excitement, but stood close to me as I watched the cub play.

"You see, aren't you glad this was your surprise?" he said.

"Yes I am," I said, leaning my head onto his shoulder.

We continued through the zoo, stopping near every exhibit. My excitement had nearly caused me to forget the kiss I was longing for. I couldn't help but think that maybe he had brought me here knowing that it wasn't a kissing place.

Somewhere near the birdhouse, my stomach began to growl.

"Are you hungry?," Edward said, looking at me with concern. "We can go get some food now, if you want."

"Edward, don't be silly! There's a food court here in the middle of the zoo," I said, pointing with both of our hands.

"I don't trust zoo food," he said, shaking his head at me. "How can you be sure you're not eating whatever animal died this week?"

"Well…" I said, trying not to laugh, "I think I'm not hungry anymore."

"Come on," he said, pulling me towards the exit. "Let's go get us some real food."

Yes, I thought to myself. There was definitely a better chance of kissing elsewhere, not that I minded just holding Edward's hand.

Lunch was quick; we stopped at a burger and hot dog stand and ate mostly in silence, just looking at each other. It was comfortable, but I had a lot on my mind.

_Kiss me. Kiss me. Kiss me._ I kept repeating in my mind, wishing Edward would hear it if I thought loud enough. Did I just wonder if I could think loudly? Well, this proves Edward drives me crazy in more ways than one.

Despite my craziness, my thinking loudly did not help the situation as we got back into the car to drive home. Perhaps if I tried to _look_ kissable…

I sat there pushing my lips out, hoping Edward would catch on. Instead he looked over and stared laughing at me.

"You look like a fish when you do that." I crossed my arms across my chest, upset that he just didn't get it. "A very cute fish." He so didn't get it.

We continued our drive until Edward pulled over on the side of the road.

"Bella, I'm sorry I said you look like a fish," he said, trying to lighten the mood. He unbuckled his seatbelt, scooting towards me.

"It's not about that, Edward," I said, unbuckling my own seatbelt now.

He could now sense something was wrong, his expression changing quickly. "Let's go for a walk." He got out of the car and opened my door for me, which I stepped out of quickly, happy that I didn't trip. Tripping wouldn't have helped my very serious cause.

He took my hand quickly as we walked through the open field. I led the way mostly, walking a couple steps in front of him. I stopped when I found a pool of water beyond a clearing. If I wasn't upset, I would've stopped to notice its beauty.

"Can we stop walking now?" Edward said, stopping and keeping hold of my hand so I couldn't go anywhere.

I turned to face him, looking into his perfect green eyes. I took a step towards him and he let me drop his hand.

"Why don't you tell me what's wrong," he said. Suddenly I felt embarrassed. Nothing was wrong with Edward. I doubted that anything could ever truly be wrong with him.

He must've sensed my sudden apprehension. "You know you can tell me anything."

"I know," I said, taking a deep breath. "It's just…that you won't kiss me," I whispered.

"Bella, I kiss you all the time," he replied. It was obvious he was trying to dance around the conversation.

"Edward, you know what I mean."

"Bella, it's not that I don't want to kiss you," he said, moving his hand to caress my cheek. "I think about it all the time. About the way your soft lips will feel against mine. Your perfect pink lips. Sometimes it's all I can think about. I just," he hesitated, "I just want to make sure that I'm not going to push you further, to want more when we do kiss."

I felt immediately guilty. I knew about Edward's past and hadn't bothered thinking of how tough this may be for him. I had been selfish and now couldn't even look him in the eye.

"I'm sorry," I said, my face reddened with shame.

"No, I'm sorry," he said, lifting my chin so I would look at him. "If I wasn't _this way_ I would've been able to kiss you be now."

"Edward," I started, but he hushed me, pressing a finger to my lips. I couldn't help but kiss the soft tip of his finger.

"I'd like to try," he said, his eyes focusing intensely on my lips. "If that's okay with you."

I as dazzled; unable to do anything but nod. He smiled at this.

"You can't touch me though, at least not at first. I need to take this slow."

I nodded again and his lips began to move towards mine. I held my hands behind my back as his lips lightly touched mine. It was like a drug was being released into my system through my lips. They were so soft against my own, almost unsure about their action, but still felt like a tiny dose of heaven. After a second I pulled back, his forehead now touching mine.

"Is this okay?" I said, looking up at him despite our closeness.

"This is perfect," he said, moving his hand to rest on my neck and bringing me in for another kiss. It had more force behind it now, but he still seemed to be in control. My lips tingled; they felt hot and cold at the same time. It took all my will power not to move my arms around his neck and my hands into my hair. He pulled away from my lips slowly, giving me time to catch my breath. He moved to kiss my jaw right below my ear.

"Wow," only half-conscious of this. I blushed at this, knowing how nerdy it sounded.

"I was going to say the same thing," he said, moving his hand down my arm. "You can tell me these things, Bella. I really don't mind."

Could he be any more perfect at this moment?

"Let's get you home. I bet that Alice and Rose are waiting to pounce on you."

We drove home in another content silence. Edward held my hand and kissed along my knuckles at red lights, making my cheeks flush.

"I like it when you blush for me," he said simply, smiling at me. This only made me blush more.

Once in my driveway, Edward opened the car door for me, ushering me towards my front door.

"Thank you for today," I said, hoping he would kiss me again, dosing me once again.

"Bella, you don't need to thank me. I _wanted_ to bring you."

"You're wonderful," I said, not knowing how else to express what I was feeling. I was rewarded for this sentiment with another kiss.

I didn't want today to end, but Edward finally stepped back. "I'd be willing to bet that the two of them are waiting in your house."

I laughed, knowing this was probably true.

"I'll call you later?" I said, it coming out as a question.

"I would like that," he said before kissing my cheek and walking back to his car. I watched as he pulled out from my driveway and drove down the street. Seconds later, I heard the door creak behind me and turned to see two pairs of very anxious and excited eyes.

**Thank you for waiting on this one guys! It was tough to get up not only because of a crazy schedule, but I really wanted to make sure that there first date wasn't like any other first date I've read about! Hope you enjoyed it!**


	30. First Time For Everything

Disclaimer: Stephanie Meyer ≠ Me…I'm bummed...

CHAPTER 30: FIRST TIME FOR EVERYTHING

EPOV

It would be an understatement to say I was lucky. It was more than that; Bella was beyond words.

It had been about a month since our first date and all I ever wanted to do was spend time with Bella. She was in my arms by day and my dreams by night. I don't think anyone knows me like she does, and I don't think I want anyone to.

We had kept our relationship slow, which was probably better for both of us. We kissed, but really nothing more; another first. I would pick her up in the mornings before school and sit with her at lunch. Once school had ended we would head back to her house to do homework, yes I mean homework. Her kisses were sweet and innocent, but still drove me mad. She would touch me now, put her hands in my hair, on my face and shoulders. When I was lucky, she would trail a small hand down my spine, always ending at my mid-back. It made me shiver, but I would do my best to stifle it; I didn't want to scare her with the reactions of my body. I did my best to control my hands as well, keeping them in one place.

Today was no different from our regular routine. I watched her as she nibbled on the tip of her pencil and poked buttons hesitantly on her calculator. I smiled as I finished reading a chapter of my textbook; homework had never been so cute. I studied her from afar, hoping that I wouldn't be a distraction. I couldn't help but look at the rest of her, even if I was behaving. Her body curved into the couch perfectly. I wanted to be the only thing between her and the couch more than I would let her know.

After a few more minutes Bella closed her notebook, resting her head on top of it. I crawled over to her quietly, putting my head near her own. She moved her head to look at me, her chin still resting on her books.

"Can't you just do my math for me?" she said, pouting.

"You know that it won't help you later on."

"I know," she said, a smile creeping across her face, "but it would give us so much more time together after school…"

I closed my eyes and leaned into her hand as it touched my cheek. She was making me into a masochist.

"Bella," I warned, "that's not fair."

"I know, I know," she said, sitting up and motioning for me to sit with her.

"Does that mean you're going to make it up to me?" I said, trying to mimic her pout from a moment earlier.

"I suppose," she said, smiling as she pulled my head toward hers. I love when she took control, even if it was only for kissing. I didn't want to force her into anything _ever_; this felt right. Her fingers went to my hair, pulling my lips into hers. I put my hands below her waist, letting my thumbs rub into her stomach above her shirt.

Her next unconscious move caught me completely off-guard.

My thumbs had caused her to let out a moan. It was short, but sent vibrations through my lips. I broke away quickly, trying to maintain control.

"I didn't know I did that," she said, her eyes as wide as my own. "I didn't mean to…to _moan_ at you." She was blushing, but her lips were much pinker than her cheeks.

"I didn't know you did that either," I said, "but I didn't mind."

She smiled, but continued to look down. "Bella, there is nothing you do that I don't like. You know that."

She finally looked up and nodded. "So if I wanted to try something kind of new…that would be okay?"

Can someone please pick my jaw up from the floor?

She smiled at my reaction before moving from her space on the couch to my lap. Her movements were slow and calculated, as if not to startle or put any weight on me. I couldn't even move as I watched her, her hands on my shoulders as she lowered herself onto my legs. I was glad that she was sitting so far back, or a situation that was _arising_ may scare her away or falter my control.

"This is okay?" she said, staring at me intensely.

"This," I said, trying to control my voice, "this is good."

Her smirk tells me she can hear the effect she's having on me. I close my eyes for a minute, finding it in myself not to pull her towards me and push into her hips. I reopen my eyes and nod at her as she moves her lips to mine. This time I chose to keep my hands to themselves as she holds onto my shoulders. I can only take so much. This is kiss started slow and soft, little pecks, but quickly becomes deeper, longer, with more meaning. I begin to forget about the control and put myself fully into the kiss. Bella quickly responds with another moan and I swear I feel with lips part the smallest bit, as if she's waiting, asking for me to slip my tongue in and taste beyond her perfect lips. I let my tongue slowly move out from behind my teeth and through my lips, touching quickly to Bella's bottom lip. I open one eye to see her response; both of her eyes are open and she seems startled, but doesn't pull away from me. Maybe its just wishful thinking, but I swear her eyes tell me it's okay as they close again. I begin to move my tongue again, this time allowing it to graze her lips more fully. She moaned quietly and opened her mouth a little more. I smiled against her lips before pushing my tongue into her mouth.

Heaven. He inside of her mouth was sweet and warm, causing me to moan as well. I ventured in a little further until I met her tongue. I felt her tongue move towards mine and receded a bit, allowing her to experiment as well. She slowly moved her tongue to meet mine again and cautiously brushed it against my own. How was it that this one girl could feel so much better than anyone else, despite the lack of experience she possessed? She became slightly more adventurous, massaging my tongue with hers. I moved my tongue away to brush against her teeth, which earned me another moan. In turn, Bella gently pushed her tongue back to me, grazing my teeth in the same way I had with her.

I could tell she was running out of breath as she pulled back from me slowly. She took in a few deep breaths as I chuckled and kissed her once, twice, three times on her neck before bringing my face up to look at her once more. Her smile was almost goofy and she put her head down onto my shoulder. I brought my hand up finally from my side to stroke her hair.

"That was nice," I heard her say, her voice muffled by my shoulder. She picked her head up to look at me. "Did I do okay?"

How could she even be asking that? Couldn't she see what she was doing to me?

"Bella, of course it was okay! It was perfect. You never have to ask."

She nodded and put her head back down on my shoulder.

"So are we going to homecoming?" I said, remembering that Alice had told me to bring it up. She lifted her head once again.

"Only if you want to go. I mean, I can't really dance or anything, and the tickets are so expensive…"

"Of course I want to go," I said, bringing my hand to her chin. "I want to show you off."

"I think you have it backwards," she replied. "You're going to end up homecoming king and I'll just be one of your loyal subjects."

"But you're the only loyal subject I care about," I let slip out without thinking.

Silence. As if my current _situation_ wasn't enough, this would definitely scare her.

She surprised me once again as she put a hand through my hair and slid from my neck to my jaw. She gave me a sweet kiss on the lips and moved off of my lap.

"So we're going then?" I said.

"Yes, we're going," she said, smiling at me. "You don't think your sister would give up the chance to dress me, did you?"

"I guess not," I said, knowing that I would be facing the same thing. "You have a dress already though? I mean, I don't know how long it takes to find one…"

"Alice found me a formal dress when I first moved," she replied. "I'm all set."

"I'm excited," I said honestly. "I've never brought a date to a dance before."

"Have you ever been to a dance?"

"Yes," I said, replaying the scenes from school dances of the past in my head. I distorted my face at the thought of it.

"Well then you're doing better than me."

"This is your first dance?" I said, surprised at this confession. She shook her head. "Well, I'm going to make this the best first dance you could imagine."

"It's with you isn't it? It has to be."

She was faultless, flawless in every way. She brought out the best of me when no one else had been able to. Even after I had left her house I was different at home. I would play the piano, even letting Alice or my mother sit with me while I played. I was hoping to move it to my bedroom soon, seeing there would be no one in my room that would make me feel embarrassed about this hobby. Some nights Alice would wander into my room and we would watch a movie. It was usually her choice, well, always her choice, but it was nice to have her around again. I went to work on the weekends and began really thinking about school. Bella made me grow up and become young all at once. No one could have told me that anyone could have such an effect on me. She had changed me, she and no one else. If it took me forever, I don't think I could express what she had done for me.

Giving her the best dance ever was the perfect way to start.

**And here's the part where I ask your opinion! Hooray! The question here is:**

**Whose point of view should the dance be written in? What's going to happen either way is going to be the same, the point of view is up to you! I'll probably leave the question open for a few days at least before I start writing, so let me know!**

**Oh! And I swear I'm not review fishing, it's just that I truly can't decide which view I like better! Thanks for reading/reviewing**


	31. The King

Disclaimer: Stephanie Meyer ≠ Me…

CHAPTER 31: THE KING

BPOV

My head hurt. A lot. I had a couple small nicks on my thigh. My feet were hurting a bit as well. Why? Because tonight was homecoming and I had gone through Alice's preparation steps.

Since school had ended, Rose, Alice, and I had been in Rose's empty house preparing for homecoming. After a run-in with my razor and quite a bit of hair pulling, I was ready to go. Somehow Alice had managed to get into my house and find the dress that they had picked out for me during my first shopping trip in Forks. It had a champagne hue to it, landing just above my knee. The body was tightly fitted, with a looser skirt area. The top had a halter strap, going behind my neck. At some point the two of them must've gone shopping without me, for there was a pair of tall matching heels to go with it. My hair was in waves, half pulled-up and half down. I was wearing more makeup than I usually wore, but I guess it was a dress-up occasion, so it was okay for tonight.

Alice and Rose were finishing up now. They were both so excited for their boys to come home. Alice had had a smile plastered on her face all week even more so than usual. Rose, on the other hand, had a more quiet type of excitement, but when she thought now one was looking, she let the happiness take over her face as well. Jasper and Emmett had gotten in earlier and were with Edward. Alice said that they were all getting ready, but I would put money on it that the three of them were going to play video games until ten minutes before coming here. Oh, they don't know how lucky they were.

Thinking now about what I had told Edward, I felt a little guilty. I didn't mean to lie about this being my first dance, it was just that everything always felt new when it came to me and Edward. I was certain that this dance would be much different than my last. That reminds me self...I can't dance! Last time I didn't really need to, but I know there would be no escaping the clumsiness that would occur tonight. Why didn't I tell Edward any of this?! I made a mental note to tell him these things before we made it to the actual dance.

"Bella, do you think you can make it downstairs and get the corsages from the fridge?" Rose said, applying a final coat of red lipstick.

"Um, sure," I said, standing up slowly. I was_ not_ going to be breaking an ankle before this dance. I moved slowly down step by step, finally reaching the kitchen. I put them on the table and turned to hear both Rose and Alice coming down the stairs.

"We thought we should give you a head start," Alice said, her smiling taking up a large percentage of her face. Rose looked down at her tall shoes, but anyone could see that her eyes were more alive than ever. So this was love that I'm looking at; it appeared like something to look forward to.

"Your not going to make us all have movie-style unveilings as we walk slowly down the stairs?" I said, jokingly.

"Well, we had thought about it," Rose said, "but we decided that wouldn't be the best idea."

"We're going to want to get to Jasper and Emmett as quickly as possible. They _are _only here for the weekend."

I nodded, grateful that I wasn't going to have to hit any more stairs tonight. Well, at least not until later.

It was then that the doorbell rang. "I'll get it!" I heard Mrs. Hale say from the hallway. She was probably just as excited to see Jasper as Alice was. Well, maybe. "Boys! You look wonderful!"

I shook my head and smiled, knowing that Mrs. Hale was definitely going to attack all of us with her camera. For once though, I didn't mind too much; I wanted pictures from tonight. I wanted to remember the dance, even if it was only pictures from before leaving the house.

It was then that Emmett walked through the archway into the kitchen with a red rose corsage in one hand. His eyes lit up when he saw Rose and immediately went to her, pulling her into a Hollywood-movie kiss. Jasper came next, but didn't make it far as Alice ran up to him, throwing her arms around his neck. I couldn't help but smile at my two best friends; it made me happy to see them happy.

A second later Edward walked through the door, his eyes falling on me. Like the day of his concert, everything around us seemed to still as I watched him as he walked towards me. He was in all black, his hair looked as if he had tried extra hard to tame it, and his trademark crooked smile was making its way onto his face. From behind his back came a box with a corsage for me, I couldn't help but blush.

"Hey," I finally managed to get out once he was standing close enough to touch. Close enough to wrap my arms around his neck…

"You are beautiful," he said, not even allowing me to finish my thoughts.

"So are you," I said, blushing more after saying it. I was dazzled; no way around it. His smile grew as he put the corsage on the table and took me into his arms. Usually my head would land on his chest, but with my heels I could just rest my head on his shoulder. I think I liked it better on his chest, though. It was there I could hear his heartbeat and how it changed.

"Picture time!" I heard Mrs. Hale say as she entered the kitchen, carrying a bulky-looking camera. It was probably the one she used for work, I thought, remembering that Rose had mentioned her mother was a photographer. I smiled as I felt Edward take one of my hands, leading me outside.

EPOV

It never took me so much effort to be a gentleman. Well, truth be told, I never really had been a gentleman before Bella; it just wasn't asked of me. But this dance was important to both of us and I wanted to make it perfect for Bella.

We stood outside now, waiting for Mrs. Hale to take our pictures. She started with Rose and Emmett, taking shot after shot of them exchanging corsages. I pulled Bella into me, her back against my chest, and wrapped my arms around her waist. Her body felt so warm touching mine. I felt her begin drawing little patterns on my hands ands arms, just little light traces with her nails. I smiled and chose to look down...

This was by far the worst mistake I could've made. My intentions were innocent, I swear. I just wanted to see our hands together, which I did. However, I did not think that the view would include a look straight down Bella's dress and into her pushed-up cleavage. I closed my eyes and groaned, hoping it wasn't as loud as it seemed in my head. Closing my eyes wasn't such a good idea either, I found. All I could picture was the image of Bella's breasts, slowly moving as she breathes in and out inside of her dress…I am so fucked tonight. Please let me think of anything else. Let me think of Disney sequels. Let me think of old ladies at the doctor's office. Let me think of those Animal Planet specials on the birth of…anything! When I finally feel like I've gained control over myself, I opened my eyes to see Bella looking at me with a confused expression.

"Is everything alright?"

"It's fine, I'm fine," I said, leaning my head down to kiss her neck. "Just having a little problem with self-control."

She smiled at this. Why on earth did she have to make that beautiful face at me when I feel like such an animal? "You're kind of adorable when you're embarrassed."

"Oh sure, make fun of the guy who's trying to behave," I replied.

She opened her mouth to speak, but Mrs. Hale interrupted.

"Come on you two, you're up!" We walked over towards a cherry blossom tree, the setting for Mrs. Hale's pictures. Mr. Hale handed me Bella's corsage and I slowly put it around her wrist, looking only into her eyes. I could hear Mrs. Hale taking pictures of us, but it almost seemed as if it was in the distance. All I could see was my Bella. We stood for a minute, just staring at each other before Mr. Hale came over and handed Bella the corsage for my jacket. Her hands were shaking as she brought it up to my chest, but she slowly began pinning it to me. I could feel her hands through my shirt, wishing that we were in a more private setting…no wait! I don't wish that. Behave, Edward, behave for Bella. I took in a deep breath and then felt a sharp pain in my chest.

"Ow! I said loudly, jumping back a bit. "Shit," I said, looking down to see that Bella had stuck the pin of the corsage a little too deep. I immediately felt bad for my over-reaction and looked to Bella. Her eyes were wide and her hand covered her mouth.

"Oh my God, Edward! I am so sorry!" She walked up slowly to me, taking the corsage off of me. I kept perfectly still as she took out the pin. Her face had a look of extreme guilt on it and I couldn't help but laugh.

"Bella, I'm fine," I said, pulling her into my arms. "There are far worse places you could have stabbed."

She laughed at this too and moved to try her luck again with my corsage. This time, she got it on fine.

"Good girl," I said, bringing my hand to the side of her face.

"Time for the group shots!" Alice said as she dragged Jasper towards us. Rose and Emmett followed. I stood holding Bella close to me as Mrs. Hale took a few more shots. Before long, we were ready to head off. Each couple was taking a car, so I opened the door to my Volvo and let Bella slip inside. I took Bella's hand in mine as we drove, noticing it was shaking a bit.

"Are you nervous?" I said, bringing her hand up to kiss her knuckles.

"No," she said, looking out the window. She was a terrible liar.

"Is it about the pin? It really didn't hurt, I swear."

"It's not that," she said turning in her seat to face me. "I'm excited about the dance, really. It's just that I'm…I'm not a very good dancer."

"Bella, is that all?" She nodded in response. "Do you think I would let you embarrass yourself?"

"I look stupid when I dance."

"I won't let you."

"I have been to a dance before," she said quietly. "I went to the junior prom last year, but just with my girl friends, no date. I didn't even dance; we really just took lots of pictures."

"Then it is still your first dance," I said, not wanting her to feel bad for not telling me. "It doesn't count unless you actually_ dance._"

"Do you know how great you are?" She said, pulling our hands into her lap. I couldn't decide which was softer, the fabric of her dress or her hand against mine.

"I'm only great because of you," I replied honestly, letting her open up my hand to draw patterns in my palm. I wasn't trying to sound cheesy, but it was true. Without her, I would probably be heading to the dance alone and with a room at a hotel already paid for.

We arrived at the banquet hall a few minutes later and parked next to Emmett's Jeep. After helping Bella out of the car, I pulled her into my chest. She looked up at me with those big brown eyes and planted her soft lips on mine. It wasn't meant for anything more then a sweet gesture, but it was perfect.

"Let's go do this," she sighed, pulling away to take my hand as we walked in.

"Edward, my man!" I heard Mike Newton yell as we walked through the door. I rolled my eyes but waved in his direction. I felt Bella move into my side as we walked towards the table where the rest of the group had saved space.

"We thought we should eat first, then dance," Emmett said as I pulled Bella's chair out for her.

"You _mean_ that you were hungry," Rose answered back. "Alice and I want to dance!"

"I need my strength!" I felt Bella take my hand from under the table and a smile crept across my face.

"We voted for you, Edward," Jasper said, motioning towards the other end of the room.

"For homecoming king?" Bella said, tilting her head to one side and exposing her long neck to me.

"Yep!" Alice said, nudging me. "Are you two going to vote? Dinner is being served pretty soon."

"We don't have too," I said, looking at Bella. "It isn't very important to me." She blushed and I did all that I could not to attack her right there at the table.

I managed to stay in control while we talked at the table. It wasn't long before the food arrived; I couldn't help but laugh. Whoever chose this selection for dinner must've gotten a deal on just appetizers. On each plate were mozzarella sticks, some sort of small chicken pieces in sauce, a few pieces of shrimp, and a couple stuffed potato skins.

"Alice, I told you to join the dance committee," I heard Rose groan as she looked at the food.

"We're going need to go get something after the dance to tie me over," Emmett said, his plate already half empty.

"Well this just won't do for prom," Alice said, shaking her head. "Ladies, we will be joining the prom committee on Monday."

"Oh, Edward, don't make me go!" Bella said, playfully, her eyes wide.

"Of course not," I said, turning to her. I let a laugh escape my mouth at the sight. I wasn't laughing at her, of course. Instead, I was laughing at her plate; she had begun to cut her food into neat little squares. "Bella, what are you doing?"

"I don't eat appetizers with my fingers," she replied, shrugging.

She is irresistible.

I have a sudden urge and take the silverware from her hands. Pulling her plate towards me, I start to cut up the remainder of her food.

"What are you doing?" she said, raising an eyebrow at me.

"What does it look like I'm doing," giving her a smile. "I'm taking care of you." I cut a piece of the mozzarella stick and spear it onto the fork, bringing it up to her lips. She smiles at me before taking the tip of the fork into her mouth. I do my best to stifle a moan as she lets the fork slowly slide from her lips and chews on the small piece of food. I am thankful for the first time of the night that the music is so loud, because she doesn't seem to notice my reaction. However, she opens her mouth wide, waiting for another piece of food…

Sweet Lord, Edward. Control yourself.

I thinking of the first thing I can do, I bring another piece up towards her mouth before redirecting the fork into my own.

"Edward!" she says, hitting me in the arm. "That's my delicious shrimp!" I give her a satisfied smile before she takes the silverware from my hands. Perhaps it is better tonight that she feeds herself.

We finish our food and Rose and Alice make a b-line for the dance floor. I look over at Bella, who is now looking into her lap.

"Come on," I say, getting up from my chair and putting my hand out to her.

"People are going to look at us," she says, slowly getting to her feet.

"Of course they are," I said as we made our way around other tables, "you look beautiful." Even in the dimmed lighting, I could see her blush. As we make it to the dance floor, a slow song comes on and Bella wraps her arms around my neck. I put my hands around her waist and pull her close, mentally preparing myself for her scent.

"Now all we have to do is sway," I saying, beginning to move us a little bit. "No one here is doing anything else. You can do this."

"I can do this," she says back to me, allowing her body to press against mine.

Hold it in, Edward. You can deal with it when your home.

Bella rests her head on my shoulder now, leaving her hair dangerously close to my nose. After one breath, I can smell that familiar sweet smell I couldn't get enough of. Sure, it was mixed with hairspray, but I still wanted more. I moved my lips close to her ear, kissing lightly just below the lobe. I hear her sigh and begin to sing softly to her, recognizing the song now. As it ends, we continue to sway slowly, even when a new faster song starts. She picks her head up to look at me, moving to leave a kiss on my throat.

Control. Control. Control.

"I told you," I said, hoping she didn't catch the raspy tone of my voice.

"How do I do this?" she said now, looking at the other couples on the dance floor. Many were pressed into each other, groping and grinding to the beat. I winced at this, imagining how impossibly good it would feel with Bella while at the same time reminding myself to take it slow.

"Um…we don't have to, Bella," I say, trying to reassure her and myself at the same time.

"Oh," she replies looking down at her feet. "I just thought…you might want to."

"Of course I do!" I say quickly, seeing that she feels rejected by this. "I just don't want you to feel like you have to."

"Edward…" she said, focusing in on my face, "I want to."

Control. Bella pressed into me. Control. Bella's hips against mine. Control. Her body torturously rubbing into me…

Crap…

I swallowed quickly and nodded at her as she smiled and turned around, pushing into me lightly. She was trying to kill me. I slowly brought my hands to rest on her hips and she backed further into me, leaving no pace between my hips and hers, between my chest and her back.

"All you have to do is feel the beat," I said, beginning to move her hips with mine.

"I feel it," she says innocently. I feel like the wind was knocked out of me for a minute, hoping she wasn't feeling the same _thing_ that I was. We danced like this for a few songs, Bella getting braver with the movements of her hips while I did my best to keep Bella from noticing the full effect she was having on me. Every once in a while she would lean her head back onto my shoulder and I would kiss down her neck. I think it helped my control a little, but it certainly wasn't magic.

The music stopped for a minute and Bella turned into me. I could help but bring my lips down on hers, but regained control before trying to push her further. I watched as the principal made his way onto the small stage and turned Bella to watch.

"Thank you everyone for such a wonderful turn-out!" He said into his microphone, waiting as students cheered. "It is now the moment so many of you have been waiting for: time to announce the homecoming king and queen!" More girls at this point were shrieking, but Bella was just looking up at me and smiling.

I watched as he took an envelope from his back pocket and ripped it open. "This years homecoming king is…Edward Cullen!" Many people turned to Bella and I as cheers erupted throughout the dance floor. I don't think this many people like me, or vise versa for that matter, but Bella and I make our way towards the front. I only let go of her to go up on stage and get my crown. Another teacher places a plastic crown on my head and I smile at Bella. She's trying to hold in a big smile like a child on Christmas. How she can go from undeniably sexy to adorable so quickly is beyond me.

"And you homecoming queen is…" he says, taking a dramatic pause, "Victoria Wallace!"

Oh shit shit shit. Shit.

I watched as the leggy redhead swayed her way up the steps to stand next to me. She had always been beautiful with her long hair curling down her back and strange-colored eyes, but my days with her were done. Tonight she looked like nothing more than another girl. Well, I suppose she always had been just another one of my girls. Another girl who was winking at me. Another girl who had been in my bed more times than I could or wanted to remember. But I was different now, she would just have to take that into account.

"And if our homecoming king and queen could make their way to the dance floor…" I heard, watching as he motioned now towards the center of the room. I shot a pained glance to Bella who just nodded to me, letting me know it was alright. I felt Victoria shift next to me and take my hand as we headed to the dance floor. I could only hope they picked a short song for this dance.

"Come on Eddie," I heard Victoria purr into my ear. I tried to hold her away from me, but she stepped in closer. Thankfully, we weren't touching. Maybe she was giving me a break. I watched as Emmett asked Bella to dance; I would have to thank him later.

"She's cute, Eddie," I heard Victoria start, "Alice and Rose did her up for this?" I merely nodded in response. "How long have you two been dating?"

"A little over a month," I said, wondering where she was going with this.

"You know," she said, bringing her lips to my ear, "I heard things about you."

"Like what?" I said through clenched teeth.

"I've heard that she won't fuck you. Is that true Eddie?"

"We're taking it slow." Is it over yet?!

"Aww Eddie, have you gone soft on me?" she replied. Before I could answer, she had stepped closer and snaked one of her hands down to my groin. She rubbed the palm of her hand down my zipper and brought it back up to my shoulder. I closed my eyes, disgusted with myself that it felt good. The only person that had been in my pants for over two months now was me. I felt sick; I was no longer turned on by Victoria and her antics, but it didn't change the fact that I was hard and a male.

"You don't feel soft to me," she said, mocking me with her eyes.

"Victoria," I warned, "stop."

"You know you don't have to wait with me," she said. "I'm sure Bella won't mind."

"The answer is no," I said, pushing her further from me. Did they pick the longest song in history?!

"Does she know your hard dancing with me right now?"

"It's not because of you."

I heard the music beginning to change…thank God.

"If you change your mind," she said, slowing our movements.

"I won't."

She sighed deeply, "fine, Edward."

"Thank-"

Before I could finish her back off, she pulled my head towards hers crashing her lips onto mine. I felt her tongue dart from her lips and pushed her away.

"Jesus, Victoria! I said no!"

"Suit yourself," she said, smiling as she turned and made her way back into the crowd.

Bella. Where was Bella?

I looked above the heads of most people, unable to find her. I turned around to find Bella still dancing with Emmett. She hadn't seen…_that_.

_You don't need to tell her_, half of me said. _She'll never know, plus it's not like you didn't reject her…_

_Edward, you need to tell her_, the other half intervened. _She can't hear it from someone else by accident, you need to tell her exactly what happened. She'll understand if you tell her._ I inwardly nodded at this. No one understood me like she did; she would understand.

I moved swiftly through the crowd, wiping my mouth before making it to her. When she saw me, she through her arms around me.

"Edward, congratulations!" I gave her a weak smile, which she noticed. "What's wrong?"

"Can we go outside?" I said, hoping not to scare her. She nodded and I took her hand before exiting the dance. There were a few benches in front of the building, where I motioned for Bella to sit. I sat next to her, turning my body to her.

"I just needed to talk to you before anyone else did," I said, moving closer to her. "I don't want you to be mad, promise me."

"I can't promise that," she said, looking at me confused. "I can listen though."

I took a deep breath. "Victoria and I used to be…_involved_," I started. "We never dated, but…you know…"

"I understand," she said, nodding.

"When we had our dance, she tried to come on to me," I said, stopping for a minute.

"Of course she would, Edward. You're wonderful."

"That's not all," I said, holding her hand tighter. "She kissed me."

She sat looking at me wide-eyed without saying a word.

"I pushed her away and didn't like it, but it didn't stop her. I had to tell you though; I wanted you to hear it form me and no one else."

I looked at her face, a tear had escaped her eye, but a thought-filled expression was across her face. She hadn't dropped my hand, so I brought the empty hand up to wipe away the lone tear.

"I'm sorry," I said, hoping that for once I would be able to read her.

She took a deep breath before speaking. "Is that everything?" She face didn't look angry.

"Well, no," I said, ashamed once again. "She…touched me." If it was possible for her eyes to get wider, they did.

My face must've changed quickly as well. "I'm not mad," she said quickly, trying to reassure me. How could this not hurt her?

"I'm sorry," I said again, hoping she really wasn't upset.

"Were you…" she started, blush beginning to form. I took this as a good sign. "Were you_ hard_?" She had whispered the last word, but somehow it still excited me.

"Yes," I said honestly, "but it was because of you." Okay, now I was blushing.

"_Me?!_" she said, surprised.

"Yes you," I replied. "Bella, you don't know what you were doing to me out there."

A smile crept across her face. "Really?"

"Of course! You don't realize how incredibly sexy you are, especially in that dress."

Her face was bright red now; that's my girl.

"Do you want to go back inside now?" she said, standing and pulling me up with her.

"Honestly, I'd rather get out of here if that's okay with you."

"Good," she said as she started moving towards my car. "I haven't been able to kiss you the way I want to all night."

Control. Control. Control.

"I'm sorry this wasn't perfect, Bella," I said when we had gotten into the car.

"No, it wasn't," she said, "but it was definitely the best dance ever. Did you see me dancing?!"

"I certainly felt it," I said, taking my eyes off the road for a minute.

"Edward!" she said, playfully hitting me in the arm.

We made it to Bella's quickly, but when I turned to her, I saw that she was now asleep. I was about to pick her up, but decided against it, noting how short the skirt of her dress was.

"Bella," I said, rubbing her shoulder softly. "Come on Bella we're in front of your house." She opened one eye, then the other.

"You let me fall asleep!" she said, realizing where we were.

"Of course I did, you were tired." She yawned, stretching her arms up. "Let's get you inside," I said, offering her my arm. She took it quickly and let me walk her to the front door.

"I'll make falling asleep up to you tomorrow," she said sleepily, letting her head drop on my shoulder.

"You never have to make anything up to me. Ever." Not after what happened tonight. "Goodnight, my Bella," I said, holding her close.

"Are you gonna kiss me or what?" she said.

"I didn't know if you wanted me to kiss you…"

"I always want you to kiss me," she said before pressing her lips firmly to mine. She brought one hand to my spine and the other into my hair. I let me hands fall on her ribs just below the cleavage that had tempted me earlier. I felt her gently push her tongue to my lips, a welcome surprise. I let her tongue explore my mouth for some time before pulling away. The strain in my pants was becoming too much if I was going to stay a gentleman.

"Goodnight," I said, kissing her forehead. I made it back to my car before hearing her call to me.

"Edward?!" she said, watching as I turned around.

"Yes?"

"Don't let it happen again," she said. With that, she disappeared through her front door, leaving me dazzled once again.

**Woah! That was a long one for me! Hope you enjoyed it! Most people did vote for Edward, but I threw a little Bella in there for those who voted for her...**

**Next chapter has already been started and I'm just going to point out now for the die-hard fans that I will be changing Bella's birthday because, well because I can...like that doesn't give you a hint of what's to come! Until next time...**


	32. The Best Worst Day Ever

Disclaimer: Stephanie Meyer ≠ Me…

CHAPTER 32: THE BEST WORST DAY EVER

BPOV

I hate waking up earlier than necessary. My alarm clock was my worst enemy this morning, but I quickly shut it off and rolled out of bed. I knew I had to get out of the house early, I had even asked Edward to pick me up early. I told him it was so we could get breakfast, but that wasn't even entirely true.

The truth was that I needed to get out of the house before my dad could tell Edward it was my birthday. Yep, my calendar wasn't lying; October 13th, my birthday. I knew my dad meant well by sending cards, leaving singing voicemails, and mailing presents to me every year, but I just wasn't really a birthday sort of person. And even though seventeen isn't a big birthday, I knew he was gearing up to celebrate here. Last week alone I found a 'Happy Birthday' flag hidden in the garage; I hid it underneath my bed and have watched him search for it almost every day this week. I felt sort of bad about it too, knowing that he wanted to make my birthday special, but those sorts of things weren't for me.

After showering, I slipped on a pair of jeans and a button-down shirt and pulled my hair into a ponytail. I didn't even want to look special today. I moved to head downstairs and stopped quickly when I heard the squeaking of old floorboards.

Shit. Please don't wake up. Please please please don't wake up.

I heard him turn over, his mattress squeaking, and let out my breath as I made my way down the stairs. Checking my watch, I could see that Edward would be here soon. After pacing a bit through the kitchen, I finally sat down with a schoolbook and began reading over what had been homework. With a few pages grazed over, I couldn't quite pay attention, there was a knock on my door. I quickly put my book back into my school bag and headed for the door.

And there was Edward… a wide grin across his face as he held up a big paper bag.

"What's that?" I said, motioning towards the bag.

"This, my dear," he said, taking a few steps into my house, "is breakfast. I thought I would make us something instead of going out. I have enough here for Charlie too."

Damn my sweet thoughtful boyfriend.

"Oh," I said, trying to sound happy.

"That's all I get?" he said, putting the bag down on the kitchen table and walking towards me.

"Well what were you expecting?" I replied, giving him a smirk.

"For starters," he said, closing the gap between us and bringing his arms around my back. He leaned his head down, the grin on his face never leaving until his lips reached mine. He tasted like mint and coffee; I couldn't even think of a better combination. I quickly brought my hands up his spine and to his hair, holding him close to me.

He was the best boyfriend I could ask for, even if he surprised me with breakfast…well, normally it would be a plus.

I broke away first, completely out of breath.

"That's more like it," he said, satisfaction across his face. "Now go sit down, I'm making eggs and bacon."

"I don't even get to help?" I said, pouting at him.

"How much help could there be in eggs and bacon?" he replied, pulling out a chair for me. Maybe if both of us cook, we could still get out before Charlie drops the bomb.

"Just let me do something." I said, pulling out pans for each of us. "I'll do the eggs while you cook the bacon."

"Fine," he said, giving in. I smiled and rushed around the kitchen, quickly getting the eggs into the pan.

"Whoa, slow down there," Edward said, putting the bacon strips down into his pan. "You're going to finish before I do."

"Well then you'll just have to hurry up!" I replied, bumping him with my hip. He actually stumbled a bit, making me smile. I loved that I could surprise him.

I felt him move behind me and wrap his arms around my waist. "That wasn't very nice," he said into my neck.

"Edward, you're going to make me burn your eggs. Do you want that? Burned eggs?"

"No ma'am," he said, giving my neck a quick nip before retreating back to his pan.

"Bells, what are you doing down there?! I told you that you didn't have to cook today!"

Crap. Don't come down here. Don't come down here. For the love of all that is good, don't come down here.

"Good morning, Charlie! I'm cooking this morning and there's enough for everyone!" Edward yelled back.

"Morning, Edward! Whatever you're cooking smells great! I'll be down in a bit!"

Okay, a bit to my dad is _maybe_ ten minutes. Operation 'get out of the house before Charlie comes and ruins Edward not knowing about my birthday' is now in affect…right after operation 'shorter name,' that is.

I quickly served up the food onto plates while Edward set up the table. I must've had some birthday luck, because with all my rushing I didn't trip or spill anything.

"Mmmm, this is good," I said between bites.

"You must've just been hungry," Edward said, eating his bacon. "After all, it's just bacon and eggs, definitely not up to your culinary expertise."

I looked up at the clock; 3 minutes left.

"Let's get out of here," I said, taking our plates to the sink.

"What's the rush?" he said, standing up to help me.

"No rush, I just want to get out of here." He looked at me, obviously not believing a word I was saying. "Well, don't you want to spend time with me _all alone_?" I said, hopefully doing something that looked like swaying my hips as I moved towards him.

"Don't need to ask me twice," he said, picking up my backpack and grabbing hold of my hand. "Bye, Charlie! Enjoy breakfast!"

"Wait! Don't leave yet, I still have to sing!"

Shit.

"Charlie sings?" Edward said, looking at me with a confused expression.

"Uh yes, all the time, he's a regular Bing Crosby. Let's go!"

I heard footsteps coming down the stairs and physically dragged Edward out the door and to his car. I could tell he was still suspicious of my behavior, but he pulled out of my driveway before Charlie came to the front door. Operation successful.

"So are you going to tell me what that was about?" Edward said, his eyes shifting from the road to me, and back.

"What was what about?"

"Did you not want me in your house?" His expression was serious and slightly upset as we pulled into the school parking lot. It was no exaggeration that we were the only ones there.

"Why wouldn't I want you in my house?"

"Well, it just seemed like you didn't want me to come inside in the first place. Then you didn't want me to be around Charlie. Is something wrong? Did I do something?"

Leave it to me to make my perfect boyfriend feel like this.

"Edward, you haven't done anything wrong. I just wanted to get out of the house with you this morning." He still didn't look very convinced, so I slid over from my seat and straddled his lap. "Does it feel like you did something wrong?"

The corner of his mouth began to move into that crooked grin that made me melt. "Actually, it feels like everything is perfectly right."

"My thoughts exactly," I said, returning his smile. Without another word, he brought his hands to my hips and I moved forward to kiss him. His lips felt hungry against mine, his tongue quickly asking for entrance into my mouth. I let out a soft moan as the tip of his tongue gently touched mine. It would always be a wonder to me how he could seem so forceful and gentle at the same time. Well, perhaps it shouldn't be such a wonder with all the practice he's had…_get back to kissing him, woman!_

I moved my hands that had been at my sides up to his hair, knowing that it always looked crazy at school anyway. I gave a little tug, earning a moan from him. Hoping for the same reaction, I tugged again a little harder.

"Mmm…God Bella," he managed to get out before attaching his lips to the side of my neck. I let my eyes open for a second, checking to make sure no other cars had pulled up before letting my eyelids droop. It felt like my skin was alive every place his lips touched mine, like it was humming or on fire. His tongue would dart out every so often, tasting my skin before traveling to another bare area. I couldn't help but keep a tighter hold on his hair. He must've noticed this, because a smile broke across his face as his lifted his head to look at me. I quickly pressed my lips to his, trying to show him how good he was making me feel. I felt his hands come up to my cheeks, stroking them before moving to my shoulders and then to the collar of my shirt. He gave a quick kiss before pulling away. I groaned a bit before realizing he was waiting for my eye contact.

"Is this okay?" he said, giving a slight tug on my collar.

Was it okay? Honestly I wanted nothing more than for him to touch me, but how far was he asking to go? I made up my mind to set our boundary, moving his hands from my collar.

He nodded and gave me a small smile signifying that my choice was okay. Too bad that wasn't quite the choice I was making.

I let go of his hands, bringing my own up to the top button on my shirt. His eyes brightened as I unbuttoned the first button, then a second. I reached for another before his hands stopped me.

"Bella, you don't have to….I mean _we_ don't have to…"

"Shh," I said, bringing a finger to his lips. I continued unbuttoning my shirt until the middle of my bra was exposed, then pulled each side of the shirt over a bit to expose the skin underneath. It truly wasn't much that I was showing, but this was new to both myself and us as a couple.

I looked up now, hoping to read Edward's expression. Was this what he was expecting?

Our eyes met for a split second before he pulled my head in for a kiss. I felt it everywhere, in the tips of my fingers, my legs, even in my hair. It was like he was pouring passion into me. He looked at me once more before traveling back down my neck with his lips. I gasped as I felt him lick his way down to the center of my chest, underestimating how good it would feel. He didn't try to go any lower, which made me glad I could trust him. Instead, he planted wet kisses all over my chest. I couldn't help but moan as he sucked on the skin covering my collarbone. His hands were tracing patterns up and down my sides, but he stayed clear of any unfamiliar territory. At this point, however, I almost wanted him to touch me. The things he was doing now to me were so simple, yet driving me crazy. How could anything he does be bad?

Just as I was about to guide his hands upward, the sound of a radio became clear; another car had made its way into the school parking lot. Edward must've heard it too, as he sighed and put his head down against my chest. He leaned down quickly, kissing the very top of each of my unexposed breasts before helping me re-button my shirt.

"You didn't have to do that, you know," he said, buttoning my last button. "I don't want you to think that you have to do anything or let me do anything."

"I know that," I replied, giving him a kiss on the cheek. "I wanted this too. Don't you dare think otherwise."

He nodded as I got up from his lap and back into my seat. "Shall we?" he said, motioning towards the school. More cars were filling up the lot now.

"I guess we should." He quickly got out and let me out of my side. We walked into school together and he gave me a quick kiss before I went into my homeroom. I sat at my desk, drawing patterns on the fake wood with my finger and daydreaming about Edward. It wasn't until halfway through the announcements that I began to listen.

"The varsity football team will be playing a home game this Friday," I heard a nasal voice say over the loudspeaker. "There will be no students allowed in the computer lab after school for regular maintenance. And now for today's birthdays: Emily Toarmino, Michael Katz, and Isabella Swan. Happy birthday and have a great day."

Oh great, no way I was getting away now. Loudspeaker secretary was officially now on my hit list. I sighed to myself until I felt a familiar buzzing in my pocket…

Edward…shit...

* * *

**First of all, I want to apologize to all of my readers. I know I've been keeping you waiting way too long, which is not cool. Honestly, my life, especially my love life, fell apart this past month and it was affecting my mood while writing. Because I want to keep this story happy, I simply could not post a chapter fueled by bad emotions, at least not right now. I also did not want to post a 'chapter' to say all that and lead anyone on to thinking there was a chapter up when it was just a lame note...you know how much you hate when it happens! So thank you for understanding.**

**On a happier note, I should be back to a more consistent basis of updates now that I'm starting to get myself back together. On top of that, I did manage to write out a first chapter to two new stories, but I think I'm just going to work on them for a while before posting either of them...keep this one my main priority.**

**Thank you again for reading, you'll be seeing more up soon!**


	33. Bella's Birthday

**Disclaimer:****Stephanie Meyer ≠ Me**

CHAPTER 33: BELLA'S BIRTHDAY

"And now for today's birthdays: Emily Toarmino, Michael Katz, and Isabella Swan. Happy birthday and have a great day."

I nearly choked on my gum. Bella's birthday? _My_ Bella? It had to be a mistake. I took my phone out under my desk, texting her quickly and hoping for a speedy response.

_Umm, the office is wrong, correct?_

_..._

_..._

_...._

I waited for a response, knowing that she had to have seen it, but no text came back my way. This is ridiculous.

As soon as attendance was called I jogged out of the room and down to the main office. Opening the door quickly, I headed towards the first secretary I saw.

"How can I help you young man?"

"Uh, yes. I believe there was a mistake on the announcements before and I just wanted to check. Isabella Swan was on the birthday list, but it's not her birthday."

"Hmmm," she said, looking up at me through her rimless glasses, "I can check the system to see if a mistake was made…"

"Thank you," I said, giving her a smile. She smiled back and began typing on her computer screen.

"Let me see here, Swan…?"

"Isabella."

"Right, and today is…?"

"October 13th. "

She clicked on something and eyes began scanning the screen.

"I'm sorry, but there is no error."

"There has to be," I said, trying to remain calm. "She would have told me if it was her birthday." Wouldn't she.

The secretary looked down at her screen once more, then back at me. "Based on the registration forms she filled out, today is her birthday."

You cannot be serious. Why wouldn't she tell me that it was her birthday?! Did anyone else know? Did Alice know and not tell me? Of course she did, she knows everything!

"Young man, are you alright?"

I must've been standing there with my thoughts for a while. "I'm fine, thank you, and thank you for checking that for me. Have a nice day."

I turned quickly and headed back out of the office. It was time to find Alice. I finally found her and Rose sitting at a table in the library. I stomped towards them, angry and impatient with the situation. Rose's eyes shot up and she warned Alice of my presence with a poke.

"Did you know about this?!" I said, putting my fists on the table to support myself and lean towards them.

"Do you think I knew?" she calmly replied.

"Of course you did! You know everything!"

"And while that is very flattering, Edward," she said, "no, Rose and I did not know it was Bella's birthday either. We were working on throwing her a little party this weekend until this angry kid stormed over. Or do you think we should just have it as part of our Halloween Party, so then it isn't really all about her."

"She didn't tell either of you?"

"Nope," Alice said. Rose shook her head too.

"Why wouldn't she tell us?! Why wouldn't she tell _me_?!" I began pacing in front of the table, not knowing what to do.

"Edward, you need to go talk to her about it. We can't answer for her," Rose said. She was right, too. Bella had kept her birthday a secret from all of us.

"I'm gonna go find her."

"Good," Alice said, "just don't scare her."

I nodded and headed out of the library. Knowing Bella, she'd be pretending nothing had happened and hoping that none of us had heard. I rushed down the hall where I expected her to be at her locker, switching her books. If I hadn't stopped to find Alice, I would've made it, but as soon as the bell rang I knew there was no way I would find her outside of her math class. I would have to wait for lunch to catch up with Bella.

* * *

Lunch, finally. I practically ran to the lunchroom, hoping to catch Bella there before it got too crowded. No such luck; by the time I got there, Bella was at our usual table with a couple other students gathered around, no doubt wishing her a happy birthday.

I should have known; she should have told me. I couldn't help but be angry as I headed for our table. I knew she could tell too, as soon as she saw me she looked almost frightened. Seeing this, I tried to hide my emotions about it, but it was impossible. I was pissed.

"Get up, we need to talk."

She didn't argue, she just nodded and stood up. I grabbed her wrist and headed off, ending up at the lunch tables outside that students could use. Today had been fairly cold, so no one was enjoying the outdoors today. I let go of Bella and sat on top of one of the wooden tables, letting my feet rest against the connected benches. She stood away from me, like a child being punished.

"I'm sorry."

I didn't really have anything to say to this, so I waited, hoping she would continue.

"I didn't mean to upset you. I…I didn't think it would matter."

"And what did you think? Did you think I wasn't going to hear your name over the announcements?"

She looked down at her feet before quietly admitting, "I kind of forgot about that."

"I don't understand," I said, getting up and walking towards her, "why wouldn't you tell me that it was your birthday? I feel like the worst friend, the worst boyfriend."

"I don't know your birthday though."

"June 20th, but you met me after my birthday passed and it's still over 6 months away. That's different than it being your birthday and not mentioning it at all."

"I know."

I felt like I was attacking her, so I took a step back. I didn't want this to be a fight. I waited until she finally looked up from her feet.

"Do you think you could tell me why?"

She just stood looking at me for a minute. Finally she took a deep breath. "I don't like having a birthday. I don't like being the center of attention. I _hate_ when people give me things. I would just rather not have a birthday at all. I know it is supposed to be a special day for me, I just, I don't know, I don't like it."

"Bella," not completely sure what I was going to say, "we want to make your birthday special. Me, Alice, Rose, we want it to be special. When I caught up with them before, they wanted to throw you a party…"

"Exactly," she said quickly, " I don't want a party just for me. You know I don't like attention like that."

"Your birthday is special though. I wish you would let me do something special for you…what if we just celebrated it at out Halloween party? We don't have to mention it or anything."

She made that face, the one where she was thinking something over. "Okay," she finally said.

"And I am getting you something."

"What?! No, that wasn't part of the agreement. I don't want you to spend money on me like that."

"Bella, I'm getting you something. You're gonna make me look bad."

She pouted, but that only made me smile. She was adorable, even when she wasn't getting her way. I held out my arms and she walked into me.

"Do we have to do something tonight?" she mumbled into my chest as I wrapped my arms around her.

"No, not if you don't want too."

She sighed, content with my answer.

"Although," I added, jokingly, "I certainly would like to hear Charlie sing now. I've heard great things."

* * *

We ate dinner at her house that night; just me, Bella, and Charlie. She insisted on making dinner, even though Charlie begged her to let him take us out. He did, however, run out to get a cake with her name on it. Just as I was told, Charlie did a very special rendition of "Happy Birthday" that left both of us laughing in our seats, though I did try to control my laughter. Charlie nearly pushed Bella out of the kitchen when it came time to clean up, leaving the two of us to watch a movie on the couch.

I couldn't help but notice how different things were, how different _I _was since Bella arrived. I had never cared about someone else's birthday before, unless there was a big party to be looking forward too. I would never spend a night with just a girl and her father _ever_. And I didn't mind. I didn't care that I had changed for Bella. Everything that changed has been for the better, and I would change anything I could for her.

* * *

**Another year of school over, so I'm going to try to get back to writing! Can't make any promises, but I'll do my best! Thank you always for all the support!**


	34. I Would Never Wear Those Shoes

Disclaimer: Stephanie Meyer ≠ Me

CHAPTER 34: I WOULD NEVER WEAR THOSE SHOES

BPOV

I can't breathe…

No room to breathe…

I've got to get out…

"ALICE! I can't wear this! It's too tight!" I should never have let Alice bring me shopping for her Halloween party. I currently was looking at myself in a three-way mirror wearing an impossibly tight…well I wasn't entirely sure who I was supposed to be dressed up as, but I knew that I wasn't stepping foot out of this store.

"But Bella, you look amazing!"

"I don't even know what this costume is supposed to be!"

Rose stepped out of the dressing room next to mine in something equally as tight, except it was very clear who she was supposed to be.

"I would wear this to school," she said, admiring herself in the mirror.

"Somehow Rose, I don't think the teachers would be happy with having Wonder Woman sitting in class," I said, knowing that she was completely serious.

"That depends on what teachers we're talking about here…" she said, sticking her butt out.

"Rose, tell Bella that she makes a great Tooth Fairy!"

"Alice, no parent would let their child near a tooth fairy WHEN YOU CAN SEE HER UNDERPANTS!"

"Well…you're supposed to see those, otherwise they wouldn't waste money on making them frilly!"

"Bella, you know we aren't letting you out of here in anything that covers too much," Rose added, looking away from the mirror.

"I know, but this looks stupid. You know this isn't me," I said, looking at myself in the mirror again. "I mean, Rose looks great as Wonder Woman, and I don't know anyone else who could pull of a sexy Willy Wonka costume but you, Alice, but this isn't for me."

"So then the biggest problem is the length then?" Alice said, looking at my costume.

"Well…I don't know." It was true, I wasn't really sure what I did and did not mind showing.

"You two go change," Alice said, "I'll start looking for something a little less showy and you can meet me out there."

"Oh no," Rose said, adjusting her black wig, "I don't mind going out there in this."

I rolled my eyes and smiled as I retreated back to my dressing room. Sometimes I wished I could be as sexy as Alice or Rose, but I knew that just wasn't me. I wanted to look good for Edward, knowing that he could really have any girl, but there had to be something better than the costumes I had already been forced into. I hung my pile of costumes to be put back out and went to find Alice and Rose. There were a few things in Alice's arms, but her face told me she wasn't too pleased.

"What do we got?" I said, trying to sound optimistic.

"A whole lot of nothing," said Rose, shaking her head.

"Genie, Mermaid…Musketeer." Even I knew Alice wouldn't let me go in these.

"I'm sorry," I said, knowing that Alice and Rose were doing their best to find me something.

"Bella," Alice said, stopping her search and looking at me, "there is no reason to apologize just because you don't feel comfortable in something. We are friends; I don't mind looking for a better costume for you."

"Thanks guys."

"FOUND IT!" Rose said. She was standing at another fixture waving a costume in a bag around. Before I could even ask what it was Alice had flown over to Rose.

"It's perfect!" Alice said, jumping up and down. I walked over slowly, hoping that this costume really was the one.

"Okay okay, what is it?"

"Zorro!" Alice said, almost squealing.

"It's tight," Rose said, looking at the picture on the package, "but it covers everything, and it's still sexy."

"Gimme the costume," I said, putting out my hand.

I barely looked at it as I made my way back to the dressing rooms and started putting it on. I pulled on the pants first, which were black and tight and went down to my knee. I was okay with this. At least my butt wasn't hanging out. Next was the shirt, which was mostly a black corset, but the top was white, flowing, and off the shoulder. So far this was working, but I still needed someone to tie me up. Finally I added the little accessories in the bag; a short cape, hat, and Zorro's famous eye mask. I took a deep breath before opening the curtain and showing the girls.

"Oh my God," Rose said, a grim growing across her face.

"Oh honey," Alice said, quickly rushing over to tie my corset, "this is perfect."

I turned to the mirror now, really looking for the first time. She was right. The outfit hugged all the right places and managed to be sexy despite not showing off a lot of skin.

"You just need some heels," Alice said quickly.

I sighed. "How high?"

"Not very, but you need them. I'm seeing….knee-high black heels. Rose?"

"Definitely, Edward will go crazy!"

"Fine, but if I start tripping all over myself, I'm taking them off," getting the final word.

We paid for our costumes and headed out of the store. I couldn't lie, I was pretty excited about the party. It seemed like Alice had been planning forever and now the time to party was only a day away. "So…what is Edward dressing up as anyway?" I knew that Alice had an idea, but Edward refused to tell me when I asked.

"Edward said I wasn't allowed to say anything," said Alice, trying not to look at me. I looked over at Rose, hoping that she would give me a hint.

"Don't look at me!" She said, "I have no idea what he is planning."

"Is it weird?" I said, hoping the answer was no.

"He would never do anything to embarrass you and you know that." Even though Alice wouldn't tell me, I knew that she was right about that. "So what time can I expect you two to help me set up?"

"Whenever," Rose said, peeking at her bag again. She was so funny with her costume.

"Well, if the party starts at 8, and we need at least an hour to get ready…and the guys said they would help set up…how about 3?"

"Sounds good to me. Bella?"

"Yep, I'll be there."

I felt my phone vibrate in my pocket and quickly got it out to see that it was Edward.

"_How'd the costume search go?"_

"_It was a successful trip, plus Alice didn't make me try on the whole store."_

"_Haha. Any chance you'll tell me about your costume?"_

"_Hmmmm, only if you'll tell me who you're going as!"_

"_In that case, I'll just wait…"_

Grrr. I know he had gotten his costume a week ago, but despite searching his room, I still had no idea what costume he had decided on. I was taken out of my thoughts by another text.

"_Are you coming over tonight?"_

"_I wish, but I told Charlie I would cook whatever he caught today in honor of his last fishing trip before winter :-("_

"_Okay…are you still coming to help set up?"_

"_I'll be there…see you at 3!"_

I couldn't help but smile when he texted me. I couldn't help but smile no matter what he did. I know I had seen him only a couple hours ago at school, but it didn't make me miss him any less. It was kind of pathetic, but I was behaving just like every girl I used to make fun of for being so attached. I mean, we hadn't hit the "you hang up first" stage in our relationship, but still. Rose pulled up to my house and I almost didn't notice due to my Edward haze.

"I'll see you guys tomorrow," I said, coming to my senses and getting out of the car. Tomorrow was going to be great.

* * *

I had been instructed by Alice to just shower in the morning, no makeup or anything…not that I really put on that much makeup. Apparently we were supposed to be "blank canvases" before the party. I had woken up early and now I was just anxious to go over to Edward's house. I should've slept in, it was completely obvious after I had showered, organized the kitchen cabinets, and did all my laundry. Ugg, it wasn't even two yet. TV. There has to be something on to keep my attention. All I need is an hour of something.

Seen it…seen it…who the hell wants to see this…is that even allowed on daytime TV?

This clearly isn't working, I thought as I flipped off the TV and checked my phone again for oh, the billionth time today.

"_Can I come over early?"_

I only waited for a few seconds before receiving an answer back.

"_Is that even a question?"_

I smiled at his answer, knowing he must've been bored too.

"_I'll be there in a minute."_

I quickly found the first matching pair of shoes and a coat and headed out the door. After cutting across the grass to the front door I didn't even need to knock before it opened wide and I was pulled in. I couldn't help but smile at the hurried gesture.

"You know, looking desperate is not a big turn-on, mister. You could've at least let me knock," I said, smirking.

"Well then, I suppose we will just have to figure out what it is that you would consider a turn-on, now don't we?" Now it was his turn to smirk as my face turned completely scarlet and all the hair on my body stood on end.

Without waiting for another response, Edward took my wrist and nearly dragged me up the stairs to his bedroom. One we were inside, he shut the door and wrapped his arms around me before crashing his lips on mine. I reacted quickly by bringing my hands around his back and into his hair. Our kisses grew increasingly heated as he licked my bottom lick before slipping his tongue into my mouth. I moaned at the sensation and moved one hand to his chest, feeling his body even underneath his shirt. There wasn't a soul who could ever deny his perfection. I felt his hands starting to move towards my stomach as his lips began down the path of my neck. If I wasn't completely lost in his movements, I would've been embarrassed at how fast my pulse would be under his lips. I felt his hands continue up, now stopping at my rib cage while his mouth had found a very sensitive area between my neck and collarbone…

It hit me now that we had never continued our…adventure on my birthday, despite it being almost three weeks earlier. In fact, we hadn't really done anything like _this_. Sure, we had been out together, but it was always sweet and PG at the most.

I inhaled quickly at the thought which Edward must've taken as me being uncomfortable, as he quickly lowered his hands back to my waist and looked down at me with a worried expression.

"I just attacked you," he said, as if he was only now registering what was happening. "God, Bella, I'm sorry."

Shit.

"Edward-"

He dropped his hands and took a few steps back before dragging them through his hair.

"I was practically mauling you and you've been here for what? Maybe four minutes? I…I don't know…urrrggg…" He began pacing before settling himself on the couch. I let him calm down for a minute before moving forward to sit next to him.

"Are you done now?" I said, waiting for him to turn towards me.

"Bella, I'm sorry," he said before looking from the floor to my face.

"Don't you think that I would've stopped you if I didn't like where this was going?"

"Well…yes…but…I don't know. No one has ever told me to stop before! This is new to me and I…I just don't want to push you into anything you don't want."

I chuckled; it was probably very true that no one had ever made him stop before. Hell, I wasn't even sure if I wanted to make him stop anymore. _Who said that?! I am a girl with morals here! Slowly crumbling morals, maybe, but morals none the less!_ I knew I wasn't ready for any huge steps, but this one my body was begging to take.

"Let me tell you something," I said, taking his hands from his hair and holding them with my own. "Edward, you know me. _Everything_ is new to me, and sometimes its scary and sometimes I'm worried because I have no idea what I'm doing…but I wasn't worried just now."

He furrowed his brow, as if trying to decide if I was lying to make him feel better or if it was the truth. "Are you sure?"

"Positive."

He seemed content with this answer as he gave me a perfectly crooked smile. However, he kept his distance instead of moving back to where we had left off.

"You know," I said, looking him in the eye in the most coy way I could, "we could go back to what we were doing now…" He stayed almost frozen in his place, as if he was still worried. As ridiculous as it sounded, it seemed I would have to make the first move. I pulled myself forward before kissing his neck lightly. He sighed as I attempted to make him feel the way I had been feeling just a short while ago. I began taking quick licks of the slightly salty skin on his neck before nipping at it. He gripped my hands tighter as I moved towards his Adam's apple, licking up the column in his neck before placing a light kiss. I pulled back to read his face; it looked as if he was battling inner demons to control himself. I wondered if it was normal to be thrilled about this look. I looked down at our hands, knowing exactly what I wanted to do next. Ever so slowly, I lifted them up from the couch, over my stomach, to just below my breasts. His eyes widened as he let go of his grip on my hands and moved to the place where I had brought them. He rubbed his thumbs over the under wire of my bra, the act alone giving me chills. He continued doing this as he hungrily came towards my neck, licking and sucking on the sensitive skin there. I wasn't sure what to do with my hands at this point, or if I could even move them, but I managed to grip his hair with one hand, holding him to me. I moaned again, hoping that his family wouldn't hear me. With that sound, he lifted his head until our foreheads were touching. He held stare as his hands slowly moved up to the place I wanted them the most. Heaven. It felt as if my breasts were made for his hands, the way they fit so perfectly in his long fingers.

"You're amazing," he said quickly before beginning his angelic assault on my chest and enveloping my lips with his once again. It became very clear that he was an expert at this, as he found my nipples, even through two layers of clothing, and began teasing them with his hands.

"Mmm, Edward," I managed to get out between kisses. His ministrations causing me two have prominent peaks through my shirt. I never wanted him to stop. In fact, if we didn't go to the party I would be completely okay with that…

"You guys, I know you're in there," I heard coming from outside the door. She may be my best friend, but the thought of killing her briefly crossed my mind. "I know it isn't three yet but we should get started decorating. Plus, if you two are making any hickeys I am going to need extra makeup time to hide that."

We had stopped kissing, but neither of us had pulled away, our lips just resting with one another.

"Please don't make me come in there," she said, knocking on the door.

"Do we have to?" I said against Edward's lips, hoping he had a better plan.

He sighed and dropped his hands, damn, to his own knees. "I suppose we should appease the pixie," he said, helping me up and fixing the hem of my shirt, which had ridden up despite all actions occurring above it. I rewarded him with a quick peck before heading to the door.

"You two can make out all night if you want, I don't care. But the decorations for my party will not suffer!" Alice said as we finally came out the door and followed her downstairs.

* * *

Apparently Edward and I could not be trusted to work together in the party set-up mode, so I was sent to help prepare snacks with Emmett, yes Emmett, while Edward was in charge of hanging fake spiderwebs throughout the house.

"Emmett, I swear to God if you don't stop eating everything I put on platters…"

"I can't help it," he replied, his mouth full of little snacks, "it's so good. Plus I haven't eaten in a while!"

"What's a while? A couple of hours?"

"Yep," he said, taking a handful of potato chips out of a bowl. A scowled at him. "Hey hey, at least I didn't take something that's hard to refill!"

At least that was true. Alice had me whipping up mostly different dips, which I did not really want to make extra batches of just for Emmett to plow through. Plus, I wanted to finish up here and get back to Edward.

"Emmett, why did they put you in the kitchen anyway? All you do in here is eat! Why wouldn't they have you hanging up the high decorations or something?"

"Bella," he said, pretending to be offended, "are you saying you don't want me here?"

"Of course I'm not saying that," I said, returning to the layer dip I was now working on.

"Oh good, because if you meant that, I would have to take it back." I didn't even turn at this until I felt myself flying off the floor.

"EMMETT! PUT ME DOWN!" I yelled as he flipped me over so I was upside-down.

"Now I bet you _really _wish I wasn't in here!" he said through his laughter. I tired to control my laughter, but I couldn't help it with the predicament I found myself in.

"HELP!!" I yelled through my laughter. I could feel the tears leaking out of my eyes. "Edward, come save me!"

"I'm coming, my lady!" said Edward from another room. "Just let me get off this ladder!"

Before he could even make it in though, another great savior stormed in.

"EMMETT PLUTO MCCARTY! You put her down right now! She has to finish cooking so we can transform her!" Rose stood pointing at the floor like a mother who meant business.

"Pluto?" I heard Jasper say as he and Alice walked in.

"Yes," Emmett sighed, showing no sign of putting me down.

"Pluto? Really?" Edward restated as he came in, a couple pieces of fake spiderwebs sticking out of his bronze hair.

Everyone stood in silence for a couple seconds before the thunderous laughter started.

"Your middle name is a tiny planet!" Jasper said, clutching his sides.

"No no," Edward said, trying to get the words out, "technically he's not even a planet anymore!"

"Pluto was a Greek God!" Emmett said, trying to defend himself. He turned to Rose, who was trying her best to maintain her serious face. "Rosie baby, why did you have to use the middle name?!"

"I'm sorry, baby," she said, her face softening a bit, "I promise I'll make it up to you later." He seemed to be happy with this and let everyone continue the enjoyment of his middle name.

After the laughter died down, which wasn't until all of us were in pain, Emmett set me down and I finished the last dip before being rushed upstairs. It seemed like hours went by, but as I looked it the mirror once it was done, everything seemed worth it. My costume was beautiful; I think I looked sexy, but not trashy. Alice had done my hair in loose curls while Rose gave me red, glossy lips, smoky eyeshadow, and somehow made the skin on my face almost glow. If these two decided against college for whatever reason, they could seriously have a job backstage at fashion shows and modeling shoots.

"Ladies, are we ready?" Alice said as she linked her arm with mine.

"I do believe we are!" Rose said, checking herself out again in the mirror as she linked onto Alice's other arm.

Somehow I managed to make it down the stairs…and the sight in front of me alone was nearly enough to make me hurt from laughing all over again. The three boys had their costumes on…and they were none other than Me, Alice, and Rose. Emmett had on a wig that matched Alice's spiky black hair and what would've been a cute yellow dress. The fact that Emmett, the biggest one of us, dressed up as Alice, the smallest, was beyond words. I looked at Jasper next, who was clearly dressed up as me. He had a long, brunette wig and was lucky enough to be wearing jeans and…the shirt I was wearing when I came over?! When did Alice slip him that?! I finally turned my head to Edward…or Rose 2.0. I wasn't sure if it was the blonde wig, makeup, tight clothes, or the two balloons he had shoved down his shirt, but I was nearing the point of losing all bladder control in public.

"Damn, I look good," Rose said, inspecting Edward's boobs.

"Emmett! I would never wear shoes like that! Ever!" Alice said, giving him the once over.

"I lucked out," Jasper said, giving me a smile, "you are by far the girl with the lowest maintenance here. It seemed more true than ever looking at the three of them…or us.

The doorbell rang a few seconds later and Alice scrambled for the door with Jasper not far behind. Rose followed Emmett over to, where else, the snack table, leaving Edward and I alone. He took a few steps forward and wrapped his arms around me tightly. I couldn't help but let out a chuckle; instead of feeling his hard chest against me, I felt a very, very fake one.

"You know, it is kind of hard for me to take you seriously in that outfit," I said, looking up at him.

"You're making _things_ hard for me too, don't worry," he said, smirking. I'm certain I turned as red as my lipstick. Even with all the makeup on, his crooked smile was enough to make me swoon. I swatted his arm as payback. "You look beautiful."

I smiled and gave him a quick peck on the lips. He must've wanted more from me, because he followed my mouth away with his own.

"You know there is nothing I like doing more than kissing you," I said, flashing him a smile, "but it is too weird with you dressed like that." I stuck my tongue out at him for good measure. If he got to tease me, I was at least allowed to tease him right back.

"I see," he said, nodding. He moved his lips to my ear and whispered, "I can think of some other things that I know you'll like doing more than kissing." Before I could react, we walked away to take pictures with Emmett and Jasper, who were quickly becoming the life of the party. At least now I didn't have to try so hard to hide my blush with my mask on.

The party was wonderful. So long as I didn't look at his face, dancing with Edward was completely okay. During one of the slow songs, he even took out his fake boobs, knowing how much I like to feel him against me. Even though he was a lady, he really was trying so hard to be a gentleman. Many of the other girls who showed up were dressed, or really not so much dressed, in ways that usually would have made his head turn like the exorcist, but he pretended like he didn't notice. When it finally started winding down, I could definitely start to feel my body dragging. Edward must've noticed, as he guided us over to an unoccupied couch. We sat together in silence, his arms wrapped around me as I felt the feeling coming back to my feet.

Then, as if it was no big deal, Edward turned to me.

"Stay with me tonight."

Uhhhhh……


	35. How's My Hair?

**Hey everyone,**

**Sorry this one took so long again. It was because of two reasons:**

**1.)Three summer classes in 6 weeks is hard work!**

**and, more importantly**

**2.) Even I wasn't sure where or how far I wanted Edward and Bella to go! I stared to write this chapter probably 6 times before finally deciding on this one. Hope it was worth the wait!**

**Disclaimer: Stephanie Meyer ≠ Me**

* * *

**  
**

CHAPTER 35: HOW'S MY HAIR?

EPOV

"Stay with me tonight."

As soon as I said it, I could see the color draining from Bella's face, making her eyes and lips stand out against her pale skin. I knew how she had taken it and immediately tried to back-track.

"Bella shit, I-I didn't mean…it's not like it sounded…"

She smiled at this, knowing that chicks never make me tongue-tied. I took a breath before continuing.

"We don't have to do anything, I just…don't want you to go. It doesn't even have to be the two of us; Alice will be here, maybe Jasper too."

"Speak for yourself," Alice said, overhearing me. "I'm going over to Jasper's tonight, but I can call Charlie if you want and tell him we're having a sleepover."

"And you could sleep in Alice's room!" hoping that would convince her to stay. Her face was so difficult for me to read, with millions of thoughts running behind those big brown eyes.

"I think-that should be okay," she said, smiling down at our hands, which were intertwined in her lap.

Shit. I don't really know what to do with a girl...in my room…in my bed…all night _without_ having sex. Nice work, bud, way to think ahead on the situation. I mean, she's been in my bed before…just not with me in it, and us dating, and...I am so fucked.

"Should I go home and get something to wear?"

"Oh no, I've got stuff," I said without thinking. Damn it if _any_ girl in my pajamas isn't the sexiest thing in the world, let alone it be Bella. Clearly I had a hankering for blue balls.

"Okay," she said, looking up at me. She brought one of he hands up to my cheek before giving me a quick kiss. "I'm gonna go call Charlie, let him know what's going on." She smiled before dropping my hand and getting up.

I heard her calling for Alice as I jumped off the couch. Time to find Jasper. Usually he was the best guy I knew to get advice from, at least on this topic. He kinda had the sensitive gentleman shit down, which I was jealous of at this moment. I found him in one of the upstairs bathrooms fixing his hair from the way his Bella-wig made it stick to his head.

"Dude, are you playing with your hair?"

He looked at me in the mirror. "No man…it just felt really gross on my forehead so I came to fix it, but then I _saw_ it and…man don't look at me like that. Just because you don't touch your hair doesn't mean the rest of us don't."

I laughed and put a land through my hair, knowing exactly what he meant. Despite my efforts, it seldom looked controlled.

"Did you come up here to help? Because I really can't see the back…"

"Very funny, asshole, but no I am not here to tend to your hair. I've got a situation…" I looked down trying to figure out how to explain.

"Would this be a _Bella_ situation, my friend?" He smirked, knowing that it was from my expression. I nodded and he rolled his eyes. "I suppose I can help…but for real, is the back of my hair okay?"

"Are you serious right now? It's fucking fine, now help me out!"

"Okay okay," he said, motioning for me to shut the door. "For the love of God please tell me you did not cheat on this girl, because if I knew about it, Alice will kick my ass."

"No, I didn't cheat on her," I said as I leaned against the wall. "I just invited her over-"

"And she said no and you don't want it to be weird?"

"No, she said yes," I sighed. _Fuck, I'm such a girl_. "I don't really know what I'm doing here."

"Edward, don't give me that line of crap. You've probably been with more chicks than me or Emmett."

"I don't mean it like that!" I ran both hands threw my hair before continuing. "We aren't _sleeping together_ yet…she's not ready for that yet…but I-I'm…"

"You're a big horny perv and don't want to fuck everything up."

"Yes, Jasper. Thank you for summing that up so beautifully." I clapped sarcastically for him and he bowed his head.

"So…you want to know what you _can_ do with her that doesn't involve sex? Because if so, there is no need for this conversation, your balls have clearly already dropped off."

"Jazz, help me out here! She's staying here with me in my room _in my clothing_ and I can't mess things up!"

He shook his head and finally turned from the mirror to look at me. "I can't tell you what feels right in _your _relationship, man. I guess if you don't want to make her uncomfortable, you should just follow her lead for the night. Bella's a smart girl, she can definitely handle setting the pace, especially if everything is still pretty innocent with you two right now."

"Okay, so I let her set the pace…anything else?"

"Don't sit there with a case of blue balls all night. Deal with that shit on your on if necessary. It's better for your self-control if that's not the top three thoughts going through your mind. Trust me, I know. Alice made us wait a while."

"Don't say shit like that man! She's still my sister and that's fucking weird."

"You might as well live with it…it's not like she doesn't know you have sex. Hell, even the mailwoman knows you have sex."

"Fine, whatever," I said, thankful for his advice. I suppose if Alice had to be with anyone, I was glad it was Jazz. He was a good guy and wasn't the type to even consider having more than one girl at a time, as he reminded me several times when talking about my "relationships".

Just then, there was a knock on the door, followed by Emmett peeking his head in. "I found them! They're just hanging out in the bathroom together! Man I only thought chicks did that," he yelled down to the girls. Jasper gave him the finger as the three of us headed downstairs. The girls were all in the kitchen cleaning up from the mess left at the party.

"We'll have to do the rest of this tomorrow," Alice said, kicking her feet up onto the table. "I am pooped!" Jasper came around and scooped her up and they said their goodbyes.

"Yeah bro, we'll be back in the morning to help with this. We've gotta hit the sack!" Emmett said as he yawned and stretched his arms over his head. I don't know who he thought was fooling with that look in his eye, but I didn't bother calling him out on it. Five minutes later they had left as well.

And then there were two.

"Um, so your dad said it was okay?" I said, breaking the silence after the front door had shut.

"Yup. He loves your parents, and Alice," she said smiling as we both headed towards the stairs.

"Oh yeah? What about me?" I asked, wondering if she had left me out on purpose.

"Yes, you too, but you aren't staying here tonight with me and Alice," she said, winking. "You went to hang out with Jasper and Emmett for the night."

I couldn't help but grin at this, wishing I could've seen her call Charlie. She was unbelievable and all mine. "Of course, that would make sense. But if I was with them, I wouldn't be able to watch you walk up the stairs now would I?" I couldn't help that one. Her tight pants clung to her body like a second skin.

"Ewwww, don't be a perv!" she called back, heading for my room. Hmm, the second time I've been called a perv in one hour…that's promising.

When I finally made it into my room, I realized how tough tonight was going to be. I could feel my dick twitch when I looked at her, sitting on the edge of my bed perched up on her elbows. If this was any other girl I would've been attacking her by now.

"Any requests on sleepwear?" I said, turning to my dresser with all my self-control.

"As long as it's not some tacky shirt with a picture of boobs on it, I'm good."

I pulled out a long short sleeve shirt that was big on me, so I _knew_ it would be giant on her. After some digging, I found a pair of cotton gym shorts that looked safe. I turned to give them to her and...shit if she wasn't taking off her mask and tousling her hair. Fuck, how many straight guys use the word "tousling"?

"If you want, you can wash up while I change?" I said, hoping that the few minutes alone would give me some control.

"Uh, sure," Bella said, rising to her feet. She wobbled a little bit, but regained her balance to sit back down on the bed and remove her shoes. That's a good girl: get rid of those fucking boots. She smiled at me before heading towards the bathroom. I quickly changed out of my clothing, wondering if I should wear a shirt to bed. I usually didn't; I liked the cold from the sheets, but maybe it would make Bella more comfortable. I decided against it and threw on a pair of flannel pants. Just as I finished tying the strings, Bella returned. Her face was now makeup free, but she as beautiful natural as she was with makeup.

"I'll just wait in the hall while you change," I said, picking up pajamas I found for her and placing them in her open hands. I turned to leave and give her privacy.

"You…" she said, making me spin around on my heel. "You don't _have_ to wait outside, Edward." Holy shit, was she asking for me to see her naked?! Without her makeup, her blush was very noticeable running from her cheeks and down her neck. THAT IS EXACTLY WHAT SHE MEANT! I felt myself hardening in my loose pants; if I stayed here while she changed I was a goner for sure.

"I think I'll just wait outside," I replied, hoping I didn't sound too depressed. She looked up at me as her expression changed from one of hope to sadness. Shit, she thought I was rejecting her. Who in their right mind would ever reject her?!

"Oh, okay…that's fine," she said, now staring at the ground.

I moved closer to her, hoping she would look up at me without being prodded. No such luck…I am a fuck-up.

"Bella, I don't think you understood what I meant," I said, lifting her chin. Her eyes were wet, as if she was holding back tears. "I didn't mean that I don't want to see that. Fuck, I want to see that. It's just," she waited patiently as I tried to find the right words. "I don't have the control I should have over my…_self_ and if I see that, I can't promise to be a gentleman. Do you understand?"

She nodded and I dropped my hands. "How about you just turn around? I mean, I trust you…"

I closed my eyes and turned around, listening to the sounds of fabric being taken off. I clenched my fists trying to maintain control, knowing that there is a beautiful, half-naked girl near me. I was relieved to hear her pick up her pajamas and begin putting them on. Yes, I know it's weird, but I have heard **plenty** of clothing articles being put on and taken off. I recognize the sound almost like voices.

"I'm all dressed," Bella said from behind me, her voice a little shaky. I could tell she was nervous too, but not in the same way I was. I turned around and my breath hitched. I couldn't even see my shorts underneath the long shirt I had given her. It hit around her knees; she looked so small in it.

"Did you even put on the shorts?" I said, smiling at her. She lifted up the hem of the shirt to reveal the baggy shorts hanging low on her hips. "You know, if they're too big, I could always grab something from Alice's room…" I offered, hoping she would decline.

"Oh no, this is fine," she said as she jumped into the middle of my bed. "Plus…I like wearing your clothing."

This girl was trying to kill me. I couldn't help but crawl up the bed towards her. I knew I hadn't passed our boundaries yet, especially by the smile on her face.

"So what's the plan, Stan?" she said, looking up at me while I hovered over her.

"I think," I said flipping us so she was now above me, "that you should be in charge of the plans."

"Is that so?" she said, resting her hips against my stomach and leaning her forehead against mine. I nod and she finds my face with her hands. I kept my hands in my sheets, away from her bare legs. She gave me a wink before pressing her lips against mine. It felt so good to be this close again after a night of teasing. As her tongue traced my lips, I couldn't help but moan. I usually like being the one in charge, but there was something so incredible when it was Bella. I lost control for a minute, grabbing her bottom lip gently with my teeth and sucking it into my mouth. She responded by shifting her lower body down so it was only a few inches above my hard-on. Shit, I hadn't even noticed until now. She lifted herself to be sitting up straight. Please do not move back. Please please please do not move back. Instead she took my hands out of my sheets and kissed my knuckles. It was this kind of little shit that Bella did that separated her from anyone else. She placed my hands on her hips, planting them firmly as if to say "don't you dare move." I nodded, showing that I understood, and she smiled down at me.

I was completely blown away by what she did next.

Slowly, she took the hem of her shirt in her hands. Slowly, she fiddled with the bottom, looking down at the fabric. Slowly, she brought her eyes back to mine. And in what can only be described as _painfully slow_, she pulled my big gray t-shirt over her head. I was in such shell shock at first it didn't even compute to, you know, look. _Such a pussy, Edward_.

Bella cleared her throat. "Are you gonna look?" she said, clearly happy with the reaction she had on me. I bring my eyes down quickly and suck in a breath. I can't lie, I had seen a lot of tits in my day. A LOT of tits. Big tits, small tits, fake tits, real tits…even a girl who had her tits tattooed like they were a pair of eyes…which come to think of it was probably a mistake. I had seen every type of lingerie that is known to man…but there was _nothing_, and I mean nothing, as sexy as Bella in her plain white bra.

"I'm sorry…Alice wanted me to buy something special, I just wasn't sure…" I pulled her down onto my bare chest before she could say anything else. I forced my tongue into her mouth, hoping she understood how incredible she looked. I don't think I will ever understand why she doesn't see what I see.

"You look amazing," I said rubbing my hands up and down her bare back as I broke our kiss. I waited for her to open her eyes before I continued. "Can I…I mean…" I wanted so badly to touch them, but asking seemed so ridiculous. Instead, I did the only thing even more ridiculous; held up my hands and made "boob-squeeze" movements. What the hell is this girl doing to me?! Boob-squeeze movements?!

"Edward," she said, licking my neck once, "that's kind of the point here."

Without wasting another minute, my hands were on here. Perfect. Her eyes closed and I took the time to roll us over. Since she drew the boundary lines, I suppose a little control couldn't hurt…at least not as much as the throbbing in my lower half. It was painfully pressed between our bodies now, I was sure she could feel it. I started palming her chest, managing to get harder as her nipples hardened under my touch. I wondered if touching past the bra was allowed, but I tried to put that out of my mind while working her in my hands. I'm not sure if she realized, but fuck she was rubbing herself up against me. I allowed my thumbs to trail under the bottom of the bra, not even far enough to touch her nipples with my bare fingers. She seemed more than okay, so I moved to the top of the bra to pull down one of the cups. I looked up to her face to double check…she looked surprised, but not as surprised as I was when she put her hand into my hair and dragged me down to her partially bare chest. Fuck fuck fuck.

"Shit baby," I whispered, looking into her eyes before giving her nipple a quick lick. She bucked her hips into me, making me lose control and take her nipple between my teeth. Her breathing picked up, making it harder for me, physically and mentally. I continued my movements, their pace increasing with my excitement. This wasn't just going through the motions. Bella's little noises and movements turned me on more and more. I pulled my head back before switching to her other nipple, I had to see her face. She was stunning…she smelled amazing, her taste-fuck…there isn't a sense that this girl doesn't make me hard with. I quickly dove down to her other breast, nearly losing it in my pants when she wrapped she legs around me, pulling me down to her.

I knew I had to break away soon, I almost felt like I was fighting off an animal. I held out, counting the seconds before I needed to…take care of myself. I know she wasn't entirely sure what to expect time-wise, but I had my own standards.

She arched up into me as I bit down on her nipple, causing her warm center to brush against me through our pants. I couldn't take anymore; I left her breasts, trailing wet kisses down her stomach until I reached the tie on her-my- shorts. I held her still as I breathed in…maybe she wouldn't stop me if-_fuck no we have to stop now._ I gave her stomach one last kiss before slipping off the bed and nearly sprinting to the bathroom. Okay, maybe it wasn't a sprint, as that would've been even more uncomfortable…but at a considerable gait. It didn't take more than a minute before my muscles began to spasm. I came and washed up quickly, hoping Bella wasn't upset by me leaving. When I got back she was sitting on my bed, once again wearing my shirt.

"Hey," I said, grinning like a damn fool. She must have feelings for me if this face doesn't scare her off, I probably look like the damn Joker.

"Hey," she smiled back at me. "So just to be clear, did you just…"

"Yes," I finished for her, knowing by her face that she wasn't fully comfortable asking if I just blew my load.

"Because of this?" she said, her blush was adorable.

"Definitely because of this. Bella, this was the best Halloween ever. You should probably by six more of that costume and wear it every day."

Her smile almost became a smirk, but a yawn quickly came out of her mouth, disrupting that expression.

"Aww did I tire you out?" I said as I plopped down on my side of the bed.

Bella swatted my arm, "don't get cocky, mister!" She squeaked as I pulled her into my side.

"I would never do such a thing," I replied giving her a lingering kiss before pulling the covers up on us. "Let's get to sleep, you know Alice is gong to make us clean up all day tomorrow."

Bella nodded, her eyes hooded with sleep. She used my chest as a pillow and our legs tangled together. Within minutes she was sound asleep, with me not far behind. Just before I was totally out, I heard a whisper.

"I hope you know you aren't getting this shirt back."

"I wouldn't have it any other way."

* * *

**In other news:**

**I'm currently working on TWO other stories right now, neither of which are up yet. I'm kind of just working on them in my free time (which there isn't much of). I could start putting them up, but I could also just keep working on them until I've got at least a hunk of chapters done...let me know what you're feeling on that, if you've got a feeling!**


End file.
